Astra
by Lily Jem
Summary: "Cet enfant s'appelle Tom Jedusor, fils de Merope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor. C'est l'héritier par le sang de Salazar Serpentard et il est né le 31 décembre 1926." Albus Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interloqué et curieux. Dans sa longue vie, il avait vu et fait beaucoup de choses, mais un voyage de plus de quarante ans dans le passé n'en faisait pas partie.
1. Prologue

Chers lecteurs et lectrices :)

Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver (ou de vous découvrir) avec cette nouvelle histoire. Je tente quelque chose de nouveau, c'est un projet assez ambitieux et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas à quel rythme il avancera mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Avant de commencer, un point important : _cette histoire se base sur le principe du voyage dans le temps, donc, voici la règle sur laquelle je me suis appuyée pour la cohérence. Le simple fait de faire un retour dans le temps crée une réalité parallèle et l'impossibilité de revenir dans sa réalité d'origine. Il n'y a pas de retour possible. Changer les événements du passé crée un nouveau futur dont on ne peut connaître les tenants et aboutissants._

Maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce court prologue, en espérant que vous aimerez...

Harry Potter, le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. L'idée est à moi.

Bonne lecture !

 **O**  
 **OO**

La sorcière s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'orphelinat moldu, légèrement angoissée. Le bâtiment était fait de briques rendues noires par la suie et la fumée de charbon, le portail en métal était tordu et rouillé les lieux étaient sombres, austères, respirant le malheur et le désespoir. Comment pouvait-on même songer à élever des enfants là-dedans ? C'était impensable. Soudainement apeurée, elle glissa un regard à son mari, debout à ses côtés, et mêla ses doigts aux siens dans une tentative dérisoire de se rassurer, de se dire qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en acceptant de venir ici. Grand et fin, l'homme dégageait pourtant une aura de sérénité puissante qui parvenait toujours à la rassurer. Il était drôle, la plupart du temps, parfois aussi légèrement insouciant et c'était cela qui l'avait séduite en premier lieu. Il avait su la faire rire dans un contexte de guerre ouverte où elle avait perdu deux frères, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée comme une princesse mais épaulée pour aller au combat comme une guerrière. Elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était son aspect de combattante qui avait charmé son mari. Ils étaient forts ensembles, mais capables d'agir séparément. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle savait qu'elle aurait reculé sans sa main autour de la sienne et son sourire apaisant. Elle reporta son regard sur le bâtiment qui leur faisait face, gris et lugubre, et retint un nouveau frisson. Ils avaient accepté cette mission, ils devaient la mener à bien malgré tous les bouleversements que cela engendrerait forcément. Il y avait un risque important pour qu'ils ne soient même plus mariés quand ils reviendraient, que leurs enfants n'existent plus, n'aient jamais existé, mais ils avaient accepté en connaissance de cause, ils étaient prêts à faire face aux conséquences si cela pouvait sauver leur monde. Ils avancèrent alors d'un pas déterminé quoique tremblant et la femme appuya sur la sonnette. Ainsi commençait leur nouvelle vie.

La femme qui ouvrit la porte, du reste aussi noire que l'ensemble de l'édifice, avait l'air d'avoir trop de choses à gérer et trop peu de temps pour le faire. Son visage était prématurément ridé, ses cheveux noirs étaient parcourus de mèches grises et blanches et ses épaules voutées sous le poids d'une trop grande responsabilité. Elle observa ses visiteurs : un homme plutôt grand, roux, à l'air avenant malgré des traits tirés, et probablement sa femme, rousse également, qui semblait prête à affronter le mode entier alors que ses yeux brillaient du genre de fatigue que rien ne pouvait apaiser. Ils étaient étrangement assortis et bizarres, mais elle décida de leur ouvrir la porte et de s'enquérir du but de leur visite. Même si cela pouvait paraitre évident pour un couple venant visiter un orphelinat, la femme savait que beaucoup venaient plutôt pour abandonner un enfant qu'en adopter un, surtout en cette période. L'hiver n'avait jamais été faste pour les orphelins.

Les trois adultes s'installèrent dans un petit salon délabré. Le papier peint se décollait des murs humides et le poêle à bois posé au milieu de la pièce ne suffisait visiblement pas à chasser le froid de l'hiver. Ce mois de janvier 1927 était particulièrement rigoureux. La directrice de l'orphelinat leur proposa une tasse de thé et s'installa face à eux dans un fauteuil défoncé qui avait un jour été rose, mais dont la couleur dominante s'apparentait plus à présent à un gris sale, tout comme le reste des meubles. Dans cet endroit, même les gens semblaient gris et la joie était sans doute un mot inconnu. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, cherchant un peu de courage supplémentaire chez l'autre, puis se lancèrent.

« Nous venons adopter un enfant.

La femme rousse avait parlé d'une voix ferme bien qu'un peu aigüe, et la directrice la regarda comme si elle avait annoncé que le Père Noël était réel, qu'il allait passer dans la soirée et qu'en plus il amènerait du bois de chauffage.

« Et bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle, répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Avez-vous déposé une demande auprès des services sociaux ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants autour, l'homme aurait sans doute opté pour un sortilège de confusion afin d'aller plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait sortir sa baguette ainsi devant autant de moldus et devait prendre son mal en patience.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, murmura la sorcière avec douceur. Nous aimerions repartir ce soir avec l'enfant.

« C'est que … la procédure est un peu plus compliquée que ça, marmonna la femme aux habits aussi gris que son fauteuil avant de les fixer d'un regard vitreux. Nous pouvons surement nous arranger …

Le sorcier darda un regard interrogateur sur sa femme, qui se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaule. Elle avait toujours été douée en sortilèges informulés et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre trop de temps ici. La femme grise se leva, marcha lentement jusqu'à un vieux secrétaire en bois autrefois verni et en sorti une pile de dossiers. Les enfants, probablement. Ceux qui étaient encore considérés comme « adoptables », ni trop jeunes, ni trop vieux. La sorcière serra les dents. Venir ici se révélait plus compliqué que prévu sentimentalement mais ils ne pouvaient pas adopter tous les enfants.

« Nous sommes là pour Tom Jedusor.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous :)

Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire. C'est vraiment encourageant pour un si petit prologue et j'espère très fort que vous aimerez la suite ! Merci pour les review et les suivis, merci à Constancelcd qui a relu et corrigé ce chapitre, le premier d'une (je l'espère) longue série.

Bonne lecture :)

 **O**

 **OO**

Poudlard.

Voir le château si calme avait quelque chose de réconfortant pour le couple debout devant les grilles de métal surmontées des fameux sangliers ailés. C'était une oasis de stabilité dans leur univers, une des rares choses qui ne changeait pas. Un homme arriva en trottant, leur demanda l'objet de leur visite en regardant d'un œil morne le nourrisson qui dormait paisiblement, emmailloté dans ses langes, puis les conduisit vers le bureau du directeur. La femme lança un nouveau regard à son mari, qui la rassura d'un sourire. Le plus difficile avait été accompli, le reste ne serait qu'ajustements.

« Arthur, Molly. Que me vaut la joie de vous voir à Poudlard ?

« Professeur Dumbledore, murmura Molly Weasley, un air à la fois inquiet et soulagé sur le visage.

Le vieil homme leur fit signe d'entrer avant de renvoyer le concierge. Il ferma la porte, agita sa baguette pour faire apparaitre un fauteuil plus confortable pour la mère de famille ainsi que trois tasses de thé fumant que le couple pris avec délice. Le thé était également une valeur sûre, surtout celui à la bergamote embaumant délicatement la pièce.

« Alors, repris le directeur d'un ton aimable, ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière les lunettes en demi-lune. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ce bébé ? ce n'est pas votre enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, mais Molly serrait le nourrisson contre elle dans une attitude protectrice et semblait incapable de parler, aussi se racla-t-il la gorge pour expliquer la situation. Et l'explication promettait d'être longue.

« Voilà. Cet enfant s'appelle Tom Jedusor, fils de Merope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor. C'est l'héritier par le sang de Salazar Serpentard et il est né le 31 décembre 1926.

Albus Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interloqué et curieux. Dans sa longue vie, il avait vu et fait beaucoup de choses, certaines dont il pouvait être fier et d'autres dont le regret l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la mort, mais un voyage de plus de quarante ans dans le passé n'en faisait pas partie. Arthur Weasley lui raconta toute l'histoire, depuis l'ascension de Voldemort, la guerre et cette solution de dernier recours qu'ils avaient trouvé ensemble, jusqu'à leur voyage. Ils étaient de nouveau en 1979, avec un bébé de plus dans leur famille -et toujours pas de fille, murmura Molly pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère- sans aucune idée du déroulement historique de cette réalité.

Arthur récupéra le bébé lorsque sa femme fondit en larmes en apprenant que Fabian et Gidéon étaient vivants et en bonne santé, respectivement auror et artisan chez Nimbus. L'absence de guerre avait permis à beaucoup de gens de faire ce dont ils avaient envie et non ce qui était absolument nécessaire.

« À ma connaissance, termina Dumbledore en leur resservant du thé, il n'y a pas eu de mort tragique inexpliquée dans notre communauté. Vous avez bien cinq fils qui sont actuellement gardés par Muriel. Maintenant, voulez-vous l'adopter ou non ?

« Nous ne l'avons pas ramené pour qu'il retourne dans un orphelinat ! s'exclama Molly, outrée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit le directeur avec un sourire apaisant. Comme vous connaissez son histoire, je pensais que vous ne vouliez peut-être pas prendre cette charge supplémentaire. Les Selwyn et les Bones n'ont pas encore d'enfant. Les Malfoy non plus mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée compte tenu des… événements dont vous m'avez fait part.

Les époux Weasley échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots depuis longtemps pour se comprendre et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Arthur savait que Molly avait aimé cet enfant à la seconde où elle l'avait eu dans les bras, Molly savait qu'Arthur l'aimerait de la même manière qu'il aimait déjà leurs fils. La question ne s'était jamais posée pour eux et leur paraissait comme une trahison envers l'enfant innocent qu'ils avaient ramené. Tom Jedusor _n'était pas_ Lord Voldemort.

« Nous le gardons.

Albus eut un sourire. Il espérait de tout son cœur que donner à Tom une famille aimante lui permettrait de devenir quelqu'un de bien et en voyant les Weasley, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Il avait toujours dit que l'Amour était la plus puissante forme de magie, alors, c'était le moment ou jamais d'y croire. Les papiers de l'adoption n'étaient qu'une formalité qui fut vite expédiée et la famille repris le chemin de la maison, fatiguée mais heureuse. Arthur fit un détour pour récupérer ses fils chez leur tante alors que Molly s'installait dans le salon pour nourrir son nouveau fils, réfléchissant à la manière dont ils pourraient agrandir la maison. La chambre tout en haut, sous le grenier, était inoccupée à cause de la goule qui tapait sur les tuyaux. Il faudrait l'aménager.

 **oOo**

Trois garçons roux entrèrent en courant dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres et visiblement surexcités. Arthur suivit, portant deux bébés tout aussi roux dans les bras et rejoignit sa femme plus calmement. Bill, Charlie et Percy s'étaient regroupés dans un silence étonnant autour d'un petit berceau dans lequel reposait un nourrisson endormi.

« Pourquoi ses cheveux sont noirs ? demanda Bill d'un air perplexe.

Ses autres frères avaient les cheveux orange, comme lui et ses parents. Mais ce frère-là était différent, on lui avait expliqué que c'était une autre maman qui l'avait fait. Il était tout de même leur frère, mais juste un peu différemment. Charlie haussa les épaules et se détourna pour aller jouer. C'était juste un bébé, comme Fred et George. Il allait pleurer et baver et ne pourrait pas jouer avec lui, alors il ne l'intéressait pas vraiment et de toute façon, il voulait une petite sœur. Percy avait juste regardé le bébé avant de tendre les bras vers sa mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

« Muriel trouve que nos fils sont mal-élevés et turbulents, déclara le père de famille en posant les jumeaux dans leur parc.

« Et bien, il y a de l'amélioration, répondit Molly tout en essayant d'empêcher Percy de tirer les cheveux du bébé.

Mais Percy n'avait que deux ans et ses bras n'étant pas assez longs pour attraper l'objet de son intérêt, il se penchait dangereusement vers le berceau, obligeant sa mère à la maintenir assis d'une poigne ferme.

« Je lui ai dit pour l'arrivée de Tom, continua Arthur.

Cela avait été un moment stressant. C'était la première personne à qui il en parlait, en dehors des enfants, et donc le premier test pour l'histoire qu'ils avaient mis au point avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur avait expliqué qu'il y avait eu un accident mortel dans un laboratoire de potion, au fin fond de l'Écosse, provoquant trois morts dont un bébé de quelques mois à peine. L'histoire les avait horrifiés, mais elle leur était bien utile pour expliquer l'arrivée soudaine d'un nouveau petit garçon dans leur famille puisque le directeur de Poudlard avait déclaré connaitre ces gens. Il pouvait donc prétendre avoir sauvé l'enfant et confié à une famille en qui il avait pleine confiance -les parents étant sorciers, il était tout simplement hors de propos de confier ce petit à un orphelinat moldu.

« Et je pense que tes frères devraient bientôt passer à la maison.

Molly hocha la tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Pour elle, Fabian et Gidéon étaient morts l'année précédente, assassinés par des Mangemorts qui avaient tenté de les recruter alors qu'ils étaient de repos. Ils étaient devenus aurors tous les deux, Gidéon arguant que même si sa passion était de bricoler des objets volants, ils avaient surtout besoin de combattants. Après l'annonce de leur mort, Molly en avait beaucoup voulu à son frère d'avoir choisi de se battre en première ligne mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait besoin de protéger les siens, tout comme elle se serait battue sans hésiter si ses enfants avaient été en danger. Les revoir maintenant… Elle savait qu'elle devrait contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou se jeter dans leurs bras. Elle aurait préféré attendre, mais repousser l'échéance ne rendrait que les choses plus difficiles encore et cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable.

 **oOo**

Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que les deux frères de Molly Weasley, née Prewett, trouvent le moyen d'être disponibles ensemble un vendredi soir. L'auror était en repos pour trois jours et l'artisan en balai magique, tout simplement en weekend. Ils étaient arrivés au Terrier avec leur bonne humeur coutumière et Molly avait justifié ses quelques larmes par la fatigue d'avoir un nourrisson à charge alors que les jumeaux faisaient leur troisième dent, que Charlie passait son temps à disparaitre dans le jardin pour essayer d'apprivoiser les gnomes (mais maman, on pourrait avoir des gnomes de maison !) tandis que Bill cherchait par tous les moyens à lui « emprunter » sa baguette pour s'exercer en vu de Poudlard. Qu'il n'y entre que dans trois ans n'avait aucune importance pour le jeune garçon.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la petite cuisine encombrée après avoir couché les enfants. Devant un bon repas, Gidéon avait proposé de venir plus souvent pour aider, soucieux de la santé de sa petite sœur, ce à quoi ladite petite sœur lui avait rétorqué qu'il ferait bien mieux d'employer son temps libre à se trouver une femme. Le rougissement de l'artisan avait rendu muette l'assemblée pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne soit accablé de questions auxquelles il refusa tout net de répondre. Fabian exprimait bruyamment sa déception lorsque des pleurs les interrompirent.

Molly revint avec un bébé aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui s'époumonait dans ses bras.

« Alors, voilà le nouveau Weasley ! s'exclama Gidéon avec ravissement, à moitié parce qu'il adorait les enfants et à moitié parce qu'il était soulagé de la diversion.

Arthur sourit doucement. C'était effectivement un nouveau Weasley. Le savoir était une chose, l'entendre dire l'émouvait quelque peu.

« Et le premier qui ne soit pas roux ! renchérit Fabian avec un grand sourire. Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Molly jeta un regard à son mari, qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. C'était sa famille, à elle de l'annoncer.

« Thomas Fabian Weasley.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chers tous :)  
Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos suivi/favoris. C'est très encourageant pour moi de voir que cette histoire peut plaire parce qu'elle me demande un travail beaucoup plus important que toutes celles que j'ai pu écrire avant ! Donc n'hésitez pas à manifester votre avis :)

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour une petite question sondage !

 **O**

 **OO**

William Arthur Weasley, appelé Bill par ses parents et ses frères, était grand. Il avait dix ans, préparait sa première année à Poudlard l'année prochaine (dans douze mois et demi) et avait la charge de ses petits frères pour la journée. Bien sûr, oncle Gidéon était là aussi pour aider avec les petits mais c'était lui, en tant qu'ainé, qui surveillait les autres en attendant que leurs parents reviennent à la maison avec, les garçons l'espéraient très fort, une petite sœur.

Charlie jouait avec des figurines de dragons et en profitait pour apprendre les différentes races à Tom, qui les regardait avec une fascination évidente, ses petites mains tendues vers les plus colorées. Percy lisait un livre dans son coin, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait su déchiffrer laborieusement ses premiers contes, et les jumeaux tentaient d'escalader leur oncle qui essayait désespérément de donner son repas à Ron, qui lui s'appliquait à en mettre le plus possible en dehors de son assiette -ses cheveux et ceux de Gidéon étant ses cibles préférées.

Gidéon renonça à nourrir son neveu, décidant que s'il y avait plus de nourriture sur le sol que dans l'assiette, c'était que le petit n'avait plus faim. Il rangea et nettoya la vaisselle, la chaise et les vêtements d'un coup de baguette avant d'essuyer énergiquement la figure du garçon, ignorant délibérément les gémissements de protestation qui résonnaient sous la serviette. Ron était une catastrophe avec la nourriture, il l'avait déjà dit à Molly mais sa sœur était pour le moment trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle avait appris sa grossesse, quelques mois auparavant, elle avait d'abord éclaté en sanglots de fatigue et d'angoisse. Comment nourrir, habiller et équiper correctement tous ses enfants ? où ce nouveau Weasley allait-il dormir ? Les petits étaient déjà deux par chambre, il n'y avait plus une seule pièce de libre et chaque recoin de la maison était encombré d'un amas de jouets, meubles, habits ou vaisselles qu'il n'y avait nul-part où ranger. Arthur avait proposé de déménager mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de louer ou d'acheter une maison aussi grande que celle dont ils auraient besoin et tout le monde était attaché à celle-ci. Fabian et Gidéon avaient tenu un conseil de guerre et contacté la grande tante Muriel. Ils avaient peaufiné leurs arguments pendant trois jours avant de lui démontrer que la famille, c'est sacré, et qu'elle devait donc aider sa petite nièce et son mari. La tante avait bien un peu rechigné mais Gidéon était son préféré et elle avait fini par craquer et financé les travaux.

Pendant que Molly et Arthur étaient à Sainte Mangouste, Fabian, Muriel et quelques amis faisaient des travaux d'agrandissement. Le terrier avait déjà l'air de ne tenir que par magie et les ajouts et autres agrandissements n'en avaient pas amélioré la façade, mais c'était de cette manière que les Prewett et les Weasley aimaient la maison. Gidéon entraina les enfants dans le jardin pour que son frère puisse s'occuper du salon. Ils observèrent, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros « PLOUF » suivit d'un hurlement ne retentisse. Le jeune homme se retourna pour constater que Percy pleurait en désignant la mare dans laquelle flottait « _Merlin entre à Poudlard_ », le livre préféré du petit garçon. Les coupables regardaient la scène d'un air innocent et leur oncle se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Les jumeaux étaient de vraies terreurs. Heureusement, récupérer et sécher le livre ne demanda qu'un petit coup de baguette et Fred et George passèrent le reste de l'après-midi au coin avec un sort d'alarme pour prévenir les adultes au cas où ils bougeraient.

Arthur revint le soir à l'heure du souper, fatigué mais heureux. Il réunit toute la famille autour de lui dans la nouvelle cuisine, maintenant assez grande pour accueillir chacun sans impression d'étouffement.

« C'est une fille !

Les exclamations de joie retentirent bruyamment. Monsieur Weasley était complètement heureux et décida d'ignorer joyeusement le commentaire de la grande tante Muriel à propos du nombre de leurs rejetons et de quand s'arrêter. De toute façon, Molly et lui étaient d'accord pour dire que huit enfants était un bon chiffre.

La petite main qui tirait sa manche le sorti de ses réflexions pour se pencher vers son fils. Tom le regardait, une question extrêmement importante en tête.

« Ils sont comment, les cheveux de Gineva ?

« C'est Ginevra, poussin. Ils sont roux comme ceux de maman.

Le petit garçon perdit son sourire joyeux et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Arthur le pris dans ses bras et s'éloigna un peu pour obtenir le fin mot du problème, qui ne tarda pas à lui être révélé entre deux sanglots.

« Moi aussi veux avoir les cheveux orange !

« Les tiens sont très beaux comme ça, murmura le père de famille en caressant doucement le dos de son fils.

« Mais pas pareil !

« Et bien, tu as les yeux de la même couleur que maman. Ça ne compte pas ?

L'enfant sembla réfléchir un moment avant de hocher la tête.

« Si.

« Et Ginevra aussi a les mêmes.

« C'est vrai ?

« Promis ! s'exclama l'homme, une main sur le cœur et l'air solennel.

Il regarda son fils détaler pour se vanter auprès de ses frères d'avoir les mêmes yeux que leur petite sœur, la couleur de cheveux bien vite oubliée. Arthur savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière discussion de ce genre qu'ils auraient, lui ou Molly, mais il estimait s'en être plutôt bien sorti pour cette fois. Il espérait juste que la prochaine attende quelques années.

 **oOo**

Molly avait longuement hésité. Vraiment longuement.

Sortir acheter les fournitures de Bill pour Poudlard, d'accord. Emmener Bill, évidemment, il était concerné. Emmener toute la tribu, en revanche… Fabian s'était porté volontaire pour les accompagner et Muriel avait accepté de garder Ginny, trop petite pour être intéressée par la sortie. Ron avait hurlé quand elle avait évoqué la possibilité de le laisser aussi et Tom avait simplement croisé les bras sans rien dire mais le message était très clair. Trois adultes n'étant pas de trop pour accompagner sept garçons turbulent, Molly avait promis à son frère de l'inviter à manger pour le remercier et fait promettre à ses fils rangés en rang d'oignon devant elle d'avoir une attitude exemplaire, à défaut de quoi leur punition serait, elle aussi, exemplaire.

La découverte du Chemin de Traverse avait rempli les enfants de joie, surtout quand leur oncle leur avait offert une glace à chacun en échange de leur promesse d'être gentils avec leurs parents. Assis tous ensemble à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, ils dégustaient leurs glaces lorsqu'une voix trainante retentit derrière eux.

« Auror Prewett…

Fabian se retourna vivement, le visage neutre.

« Monsieur Malfoy, répondit-il avec un signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Lucius Malfoy, grand, blond et hautain, était accompagné de ce qui devait être sa femme et son fils. Le garçonnet, tout aussi blond que ses parents, regardait la fratrie Weasley d'un air totalement ébahi comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une famille avec autant d'enfants avant, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

« Voici ma femme, Narcissa et notre fils, Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy était sans doute une très belle femme avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux gris foncé, mais elle avait l'attitude de quelqu'un obligé de se déplacer dans un vide ordure et d'en sentir l'odeur. Quant à Draco, le garçon marmonna un timide « bonjour » approuvé par son père.

Fabian se leva poliment et fit également les présentations.

« Ma sœur, Molly et son mari, Arthur Weasley, que vous devez sans doute connaître puisqu'il travaille au Ministère. Leurs enfants, William, Charles, Percy, Fred et George, Thomas et Ronald.

Molly était légèrement tendue. Elle aurait préféré que les Malfoy ne posent jamais les yeux sur Tom, mais en avertir son frère aurait soulevé trop de questions et elle ne pourrait pas garder son fils enfermé toute sa vie. Elle se contenta donc d'un signe de tête poli et reporta son attention sur ses petits afin de vérifier qu'ils disaient tous bonjour de manière correcte -elle se méfiait tout particulièrement des jumeaux.

« Grands dieux, murmura Lucius, ils sont tous à vous, Arthur ?

« Sans exception, répliqua monsieur Weasley d'un ton légèrement froid.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux, Tom et Ron s'étaient approchés de Draco sous l'œil vigilant de Narcissa. En théorie, elle n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à ce que son fils fréquente les deux petits. En pratique, les Weasley étaient des traitres à leur sang reconnus et le gamin brun devait être adopté, même si l'idée même d'adopter un enfant alors qu'on en avait déjà cinq lui paraissait hors de toute raison, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de ses origines. S'il était sang-de-bourbe… Elle en frissonna d'angoisse malgré le soleil d'août. Heureusement pour elle, son mari donna le signal du départ et les Malfoy s'éloignèrent dignement tandis que Fabian poussait un profond soupir de soulagement.

 **oOo**

Bill était sur le quai de la gare avec son père. Sa mère, ses frères et sa sœur étaient restés au Terrier, refusant de balader toute la fratrie pour une demi-heure de sortie. Le garçon avait juste transplané en escorte et décidé, dans la foulée de leur atterrissage, qu'il ne referait jamais une chose pareille. Une fois la nausée un peu apaisée, son père avait installé sa malle dans le train et avait attendu avec lui, essayant de l'encourager discrètement. C'était un peu effrayant, à onze ans, de partir de la maison pour aller à l'école.

Même si Bill avait hâte, très hâte de savoir dans quelle Maison il serait envoyé. Il avait relu « _Merlin entre à Poudlard_ » la veille pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, et espérait très fort être chez les lions comme ses parents et ses oncles.

Mais Poufsouffle serait bien aussi.

Ou Serdaigle.

Ou Serpentard, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

 **O**

 **OO**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

QUESTION : dans quelle maison pensez-vous que Bill va aller ? indice : probablement pas Gryffondor.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI pour vos nombreuses review :D je suis enchantée et encore plus motivée !

Je vais toujours y répondre ici, parce que je trouve ça plus sympa,même si je sais que je pourrais le faire par mp pour certains. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous ne voyez pas venir de réponse, elle sera là avec le nouveau chapitre ^^

Une petite précision sur l'histoire car il semble que je n'ai pas été très claire : Tom Jedusor est né le 31 décembre 1926. Arthur et Molly sont allés le chercher en janvier 1927 et l'ont ramené en 1978. Il a donc techniquement le même âge que les jumeaux, qui sont nés le 1er avril 1978, mais sera toujours considéré comme leur petit frère vu qu'ils ont 9 mois d'écart. Il sera à Poudlard l'année en-dessous des jumeaux (il faut avoir 11 ans avant le 1er septembre de l'année scolaire) et Ron entrera juste après lui puisqu'il est né le 1er mars 1980.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et tout de suite,les réponses à vos reviews :

 **Ch0c0frog :** Bonjour ! Merci d'avoir commenté tous les chapitres :) Malheureusement, je ne vais pas détailler la manière dont Arthur et Molly s'y sont pris pour retourner dans le passé chercher Tom. Ça me prendrait trop de temps et je ne veux pas me lancer dans quelque chose comme ça ^^ je laisse à chacun le soin d'imaginer ce qu'il veut. Pour ce qui est de Harry, il va très bien ! Puisque Tom n'a jamais vécu dans son époque d'origine, Voldemort n'existe pas et donc toutes les personnes qu'il a assassiné sont bien en vie, y compris James et Lily ^^

 **Constancelcd :** Merci ^^ je pense que ça va être des vignettes un certains temps...

 **Pakalos :** Concernant l'âge de Tom,la réponse est au-dessus :) déjà,merci de commenter aussi assidûment ! Comme tu l'as dit, Harry a ses parents et pas de prophétie, donc c'est un gamin comme les autres et on ne le verras pas vraiment dans l'histoire, en tout cas pas pour le moment ^^ Et non, l'histoire n'est pas terminée, hélas ! mais j'ai un carnet rempli de notes et beaucoup d'idées, il me reste encore quelques chapitres d'avance donc ça devrait aller (je ferais en sorte que ça aille).

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci pour tes reviews depuis le début :) la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre ^^

BONNE LECTURE et on se retrouve en bas pour la question du jour !

* * *

Le mois de décembre avait apporté neige et froid sur le Terrier. Molly tentait de couvrir correctement les six enfants qu'elle avait encore avec elle avant de les laisser courir dans le jardin, surveillant par la fenêtre les batailles de boules de neige ou les courses aux gnomes. Noël ramènerait Bill et Charlie de Poudlard, mais également la grande tante Muriel qui passait les fêtes avec eux tous les ans. Fabian et Gidéon étaient invités également mais ne savaient pas encore s'ils pourraient venir -néanmoins, Molly prévoyait de la nourriture en conséquence. Elle était en train d'éplucher les pommes de terre en écoutant ses morceaux préférés de Célestina Moldubec lorsque Tom déboula dans la cuisine, manquant de se casser le cou en glissant sur le carrelage à cause de ses chaussures mouillées.

« Maman. Ginny.

Considérant son garçon trop essoufflé pour articuler plus que ces deux mots et son air paniqué, la mère de famille sauta sur ses pieds et suivi le petit dans le jardin où une scène apocalyptique l'attendait. Percy était figé, presque aussi blanc que la neige, et regardait Fred et George tenter de tirer leur petite sœur hors de la mare où elle était vraisemblablement tombée alors que Ron pleurait à côté. Elle laissa son sixième enfant réconforter son cadet et sorti sa fille de l'eau gelée avant de faire rentrer tout le monde dans la maison. Une fois qu'elle eut séché et changé Ginny, elle installa tous ses enfants dans le salon avec un goûter improvisé et des couvertures. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine qu'elle se fâche étant donné qu'ils avaient tous l'air traumatisés, aussi préféra-t-elle s'asseoir avec eux et raconter une histoire. Percy se pelotonna dans un fauteuil près du feu, les jumeaux et Tom envahirent le petit sofa défoncé mais confortable tandis que Ron et Ginny trouvaient place dans ses bras, rendant la tenue d'un livre impossible -mais Molly Weasley avait huit enfants de trois à quatorze ans, elle connaissait toutes les histoires par cœur depuis longtemps.

Lorsque son mari était rentré, étonné d'une telle installation, elle lui avait brièvement résumé les événements en insistant sur le sang-froid dont Tom avait fait preuve en courant la prévenir puis en s'occupant de Ron pendant qu'elle parait au plus urgent. Arthur hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris où sa femme voulait en venir. Leur petit avait cinq ans et agissait déjà comme ayant le double et il ne savait pas s'ils devaient s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir.

 **oOo**

Le retour de Bill et Charlie pour les vacances vit la réunion des huit enfants, assis par terre devant la cheminée, à l'écoute des merveilleuses histoires des cours et endroits découverts dans le château. Tom tentait d'empêcher sa petite sœur de manger l'écharpe jaune et noire de son frère, sans doute fascinée par sa couleur, tout en écoutant Bill leur décrire la salle commune des Serdaigles pour la cinquantième fois au moins. Le garçon savait d'ores et déjà que Charlie finirait par brandir son écharpe -s'il réussissait à l'arracher à Ginny- pour déclarer que la salle des Poufsouffle était, et de loin, bien mieux, entre autres pour sa proximité avec les cuisines. À ce moment-là, Tom cessa d'écouter pour réfléchir à sa future Maison lorsqu'il entrerait à son tour à Poudlard.

Les quatre avaient des qualités louables, lui avait dit son père, et où qu'il aille, il serait fier de lui. Le petit garçon aimait bien les serpents, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une raison suffisante pour aller chez les Serpentards. Le hurlement de Ginny lorsque Charlie récupéra son écharpe le tira de ses pensées et calmer sa petite sœur lui prit toute son énergie.

 **oOo**

Ginny possédait une force insoupçonnée dans les mains, comme tout enfant de trois ans, et Tom en faisait douloureusement l'expérience en tentant de récupérer ses cheveux avant d'être définitivement scalpé.

« Pourquoi ils sont noirs ? demanda la petite fille en ouvrant légèrement les doigts, permettant ainsi à son frère de relever vivement la tête en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne.

« De quoi ?

« Tes cheveux.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, incertains de bien comprendre la question. Il avait découvert que les petits avaient parfois des interrogations qui sortaient de nulle part et n'avaient aucun sens, telle que la fois où Ron avait demandé tout à fait sérieusement si les gnomes du jardin organisaient eux aussi des cérémonies lorsqu'ils se mariaient.

« Parce que c'est leur couleur, hasarda-t-il.

Mais la réponse ne parut pas satisfaire la petite furie qui lui faisait face.

« Mais ceux de nous sont orange ! s'exclama-t-elle avec virulence, lui mettant une de ses propres mèches sous le nez pour preuve.

« On dit 'les nôtres'. Et il y a plusieurs couleurs de cheveux possibles, c'est tout.

Ginny sembla s'agacer, autant qu'un enfant de son âge le puisse. Son frère ne comprenait rien.

« Mais _pourquoi_ , insista-t-elle, on a tous les cheveux orange _sauf toi_ ?

« Ah. Tom sembla momentanément mal à l'aise. Parce que c'est papa et maman qui vous ont donné le orange et que moi je ne viens pas de la même maman.

« Pourquoi ?

« Parce que… Mes parents sont… au ciel. Alors papa et maman ont décidé de s'occuper de moi.

« Pourquoi ?

Tom jeta un regard désespéré vers ses parents. Il savait pertinemment que, malgré leur air détaché, ils écoutaient attentivement toute la conversation afin d'intervenir si nécessaire. Et le petit garçon jugeait que le moment était venu, aussi fut-il extrêmement soulagé de voir Molly arriver et prendre Ginny sur ses genoux.

« Écoute-moi, mon cœur. Les parents de Tom ont eu un grave accident de potion et ils sont morts. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

« C'est quand on peut devenir un fantôme ?

« C'est ça. Mais eux sont partis. Tom était un tout petit bébé et il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui, alors ton père et moi avons décidé de l'adopter.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi, adopter ?

« Ça veut dire qu'on a demandé qu'il soit intégré dans notre famille comme tes autres frères et toi, répondit Molly avec patience.

Ginny hocha la tête, posa une main sur le ventre de sa mère -on lui avait dit que c'était de là qu'elle venait, regarda son frère et fini par sourire.

« D'accord, fit-elle en glissant des genoux sur lesquels elle était juchée.

Arthur vint serrer son fils contre lui en échangeant un regard avec sa femme. Ginny n'avait sans doute pas tout compris, mais elle avait l'essentiel et d'autres explications pourraient venir plus tard.

 **oOo**

Tom n'aimait pas la grande tante Muriel. Elle était méchante avec ses frères et sa sœur -même s'il avait ricané lorsqu'elle avait dit à Ronald qu'il ressemblait à un babouin en couche-culotte- et désagréable avec ses parents. Seul son oncle Gidéon semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, étant donné que lui et Fabian étaient similaires jusqu'à la moindre petite tâche de rousseur derrière les oreilles. Aussi, le fait qu'elle vienne à Noël ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et quand les jumeaux vinrent le voir avec un sourire malicieux vaguement réprimé, il n'opposa aucune résistance. Fred et George avaient toujours des tas d'idées pour faire des farces et quand il leur manquait un élément, ils venaient le chercher. Ils avaient essayé avec Percy, mais ce dernier était allé tout raconter à leur mère, ce qui leur avait valut une belle punition. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas pu avoir deux chaussettes similaires pendant plus d'un mois après ce que les jumeaux appelaient 'la grande trahison'. Avoir seulement six ans et posséder autant de potentiel de destruction ne semblait pas leur poser problème et ils exposèrent leur projet à leur petit frère -adopté ou pas, il était leur petit frère.

Tom avait, pour son âge, un esprit pratique déjà très affuté. Penser au meilleur moment pour réaliser leur forfait était sa partie préférée et il prenait la chose avec beaucoup de sérieux. Lorsqu'il donna sa conclusion à ses frères, ils échangèrent tous les trois un sourire calculateur qui aurait fait peur à leurs parents s'ils l'avaient vu. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, ils étaient dans la cuisine pour finaliser l'arrivée du reste de la famille.

La grande Tante Muriel était une femme de taille moyenne, assez forte et perpétuellement enveloppée dans une robe de sorcière violette. Tom avait appris à détester cette couleur, irrémédiablement associée à une étonnante odeur de poivre et à une voix grinçante pleine de reproche. La vieille femme semblait avoir une dent particulière contre lui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tendre avec ses frères non plus, mais 'Thomas Fabian Weasley' semblait être son cri préféré, et le petit garçon avait des tendances agressives dès qu'elle était dans les parages.

C'est pourquoi, le vingt-cinq décembre de cette année-là, à l'heure d'ouverture des cadeaux, il prit soin de se positionner dans un fauteuil lui offrant une vue parfaitement dégagée sur celui de la vielle femme, un air innocent sur le visage. Il supporta sans broncher ses commentaires sur sa tenue, sa coiffure, son physique en général ou la manière dont sa maman l'avait élevé -sa maman était la meilleure maman du monde, de toute façon, et cette vieille mégère n'y pouvait rien. Il ne fit pas non plus de remarque lorsqu'elle offrit un cadeau à Ginny mais pas aux garçons. Il resta assis, sagement, les mains posées sur les genoux.

Arthur regardait son fils avec appréhension, sachant très bien qu'une attitude aussi parfaite ne pouvait qu'annoncer une catastrophe imminente. Il comprit la justesse de sa réflexion lorsqu'une gigantesque explosion résonna dans le salon, accompagnée d'une épaisse fumée nauséabonde. Muriel se leva en hurlant, bondissant de son fauteuil et prouvant ainsi à tous qu'elle avait encore beaucoup d'énergie. Les effluves de la bombabouse s'accrochèrent tant et si bien au fauteuil sous lequel elle avait explosée que Molly décida de le jeter et proposa à Muriel de faire subir le même sort à ses robes, ce qui lui valut un regard haineux.

La suite n'avait pas été très agréable pour Tom et les jumeaux. Molly avait été dans une colère noire et les petits se souviendraient de leur punition pendant de longues années, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la grande tante de partir en claquant la porte et en déclarant qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison de dégénérés. Mais les trois complices avaient estimé que le jeu en avait valu la chandelle lorsque tous leurs frères, même Percy, étaient venus les féliciter chaudement. Molly et Arthur s'étaient regardés en soupirant sans toutefois pouvoir empêcher un sourire tendre de prendre place sur leurs visages.

 **oOo**

Ginevra Molly Weasley était une petite fille avec un caractère bien trempé mais plutôt facile à vivre quand on ne la contrariait pas trop. Malheureusement, voir ses frères partir pour l'école l'un après l'autre en la laissant derrière la contrariait beaucoup. Même les nombreuses lettres qu'elle recevait n'y faisaient rien. Savoir que Bill était préfet, que Charlie jouait au Quidditch, que Percy avait les meilleures notes de sa classe, tout cela ne lui enlevait pas le fait qu'ils étaient là-bas sans elle. Elle avait un peu pleuré quand Fred et George avaient reçu leurs lettres, plus que pour Percy avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas toujours très bien. Mais son frère Tom ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il devait l'emmener avec lui, la cacher dans sa malle et lui faire découvrir les secrets du château. Elle ne pouvait pas rester un an sans le voir et rester seule à la maison avec Ronald -elle aimait Ronald, mais il était trop protecteur avec elle. Et Ginny était grande, elle avait neuf ans.

« Si tu es grande, comme tu dis, tu pourras attendre Noël pour me voir.

Tom aimait sa petite sœur. Vraiment. Mais il avait aussi envie d'aller à Poudlard et si elle continuait de lui bloquer le passage, il allait rater son train. Il l'observait, bras croisés sur la poitrine et sourcils froncés, pendant qu'elle retenait ses larmes en se tordant les doigts. Lorsqu'elle releva un regard mouillé vers lui, Tom abandonna en soupirant et la serra contre lui.

« Je t'écrirai, c'est promis.

« Tous les jours ?

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'écrive tous les jours, Gin ?

La petite fille rit devant l'air sérieux de son frère. Elle ne s'y méprenait pas, cependant, ayant remarqué la lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles, et secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais souvent !

« Souvent. Promis.

Tom libéra sa petite sœur, salua Ron de la main, lequel lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, puis embrassa sa mère avant de donner la main à son père pour le transplanage d'escorte. Bill et Charlie s'étaient occupés d'emmener Percy et les jumeaux en voyant le temps filer et il était le dernier. Il eut à peine le temps d'admirer la locomotive rouge écarlate avant de sauter dans le train, sa grosse malle derrière lui.

 **oOo**

Molly soupira en tendant la lettre de son fils à son mari. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une autre nouvelle, mais elle avait espéré…

« Et bien, murmura Arthur après une lecture rapide, au moins il est avec Percy.

« Oui, souffla la mère de famille. J'espérais qu'il aille ailleurs.

« Il reste l'héritier de Serpentard, c'est normal qu'il y soit, Molly…

Molly leva les yeux vers son époux, puisant des forces dans son regard doux et fort à la fois.

« Bill et les jumeaux chez Serdaigle, Charlie chez Poufsouffle et maintenant, Percy et Tom chez Serpentard. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos enfants soient séparés ainsi.

« Mais au moins, ils peuvent s'épanouir sans être dans l'ombre les uns des autres, lui répondit l'homme en la prenant contre lui. C'est une bonne chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

« Tout ira bien, répéta Molly en fermant les yeux. Tout ira bien.

* * *

 **QUESTION :**

Dans le prochain chapitre, Tom va rencontrer un personnage qui sera important dans sa vie. À votre avis,de qui s'agit-il ?


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, pardon pour ce retard mais ! pour ma défense,j'étais prête jeudi dernier, mais le site n'a jamais voulu me laisser publier, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc, me voilà !

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres car j'ai fusionné celui d'origine avec le suivant, qui était bancal, trop court et n'apportait rien à l'histoire avec ce découpage. J'espère que vous appréciez :)

À la question : quel personnage important Tom va-t-il rencontrer ? beaucoup m'ont répondu Rogue. Alors... Non, désolée, ce n'est pas lui ^^ Tout simplement parce que dans le canon, Rogue n'est devenu professeur que parce que c'était une part du marché avec Dumbledore en échange de la vie de Lily. Or, ici, pas de Voldy signifie pas de prophétie, pas de marché, pas de meurtre, etc... Peut-être même que Lily et lui sont toujours amis !

Concernant les Répartitions : Gryffondor (le courage, la bravoure, l'esprit chevaleresque), Poufsouffle (l'amour du grand air, le travail acharné, la patience, la loyauté), Serpentard (l'ambition, la ruse, le sens de l'honneur), Serdaigle (l'intelligence, la curiosité, la créativité). Pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux mes choix :)

Sur ce, voici les réponses aux reviews :

 **Flanker :** Et non, du coup ^^

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci ! j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également !

 **Skaelds :** Merci :) voici la suite

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Merci pour ce super commentaire :D C'est exactement ce que je pense des Weasley et c'est pour ça que je les ai choisi. Quelle meilleure famille pour vérifier la théorie de Dumby selon laquelle l'Amour sauve tout ? ^^ Pour ce qui est de la Répartition, j'ai du mal avec l'idée que tous les Weasley soient dans la même maison, ils ont des caractères tellement différents ! Merci encore,j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Lealyn :** Je savais que l'insulte à Ron te plairait :p Pour les jumeux, voir au-dessus, tu confonds avec Poufsouffle ;) Donc non, ce n'est pas Rogue et quant à savoir s'il deviendra Voldy... Tu verras !

 **Constancelcd :** Loooool sans commentaire :p

 **Ch0c0frog :** De rien :D je ne sais pas pour Harry, étant donné que ce n'est pas du tout le personnage principal... on verra ^^ La réponse est dans ce chapitre héhé :)

 **AlouetteL :** Merciiiiii ! Quelle était donc cette histoire dont tu n'arrivais pas à décrocher ? Oui, j'ai senti que la note devenais nécessaire, ce qui est claire pour moi ne l'est pas nécessairement pour tout le monde ^^ Très bonne réflexion à propos de Rogue mais non, ce n'est pas non plus Slughorn :)

 **Pakalos :** Hey ! Merci :D Pour Ginny, tu verras ! Mais pas dans ce chapitre ^^ Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas savoir, mais vous pouvez avoir des idées et c'est tout l'intérêt de la question hihi ^^ Mais tu as visé juste, c'est quelqu'un de la promo d'Harry :) bravo !

 **Mama-Milie :** comme ta review concerne le chapitre 2, tu as déjà surement eu ta réponse :)

Merci encore à tous, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Assit à la table des Serpentards avec les autres élèves de sa Maison et Percy qui arborait fièrement son badge de Préfet, Tom attendait la répartition des premières années avec curiosité. Il se demandait dans quelle Maison son frère Ron allait être réparti et observait les futurs élèves avec un léger amusement en se remémorant sa propre angoisse. Il était à peu près sûr que Fred et George avaient raconté à leur petit frère qu'il fallait affronter un troll et comme Ron n'avait certainement pas lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il suffisait de porter le Choixpeau.

Il suivit des yeux une fille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qui courut presque jusqu'au tabouret pour s'enfoncer le chapeau sur la tête. Au bout de presque cinq minutes, elle fini par être envoyée chez les Gryffondor et tout en la regardant sautiller jusqu'à la table des rouges et or, Tom se demanda ce qui avait pu prendre autant de temps. Avait-elle négocié, ou avait-elle un esprit si complexe que l'artefact n'ait pas su où l'envoyer ? Il reporta son attention sur les suivants, gardant ce mystère dans un coin de sa tête.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy les rejoignit, les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard consterné. Même s'il était évident que le garçon viendrait chez Serpentard, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour l'ambiance générale de la salle commune. Potter, Harry fut envoyé à Gryffondor et courut littéralement se jeter devant une assiette pour bavarder avec Neville Longdubat d'un air extatique. Turpin, Lisa rejoignit timidement les Serdaigle puis ce fut le tour de Ron, qui avança vers le Choipeaux en ayant l'air d'un condamné se rendant à l'échafaud.

Tom croisa les doigts sous la table sans quitter son frère des yeux.

« GRYFFONDOR !

Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de tous les Weasley. Ronald était le premier à aller dans la même Maison que leurs parents et Tom était extrêmement fier de lui. Il savait aussi que l'événement ferait plaisir à sa mère, même si elle n'avait jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet devant ses enfants.

 **oOo**

Tom sortait de son cours de métamorphose, satisfait des dix points qu'il avait gagnés. Le jeune garçon appréciait cette matière, même s'il sortait des cours dans un état de fatigue proche du coma. C'était dans cet état qu'il croisa la classe de son petit frère à la sortie de leur cours de sortilège. Cependant, toute sa fatigue s'envola en entendant son frère insulter la jeune fille qu'il avait remarqué en début d'année, celle qui avait passé quasiment cinq minutes sous le Choipeaux. Il observa Ronald lui dire qu'elle était une horrible miss Je-Sais-Tout et s'en aller sans voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Le garçon ne sembla se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots que lorsque la Gryffondor le bouscula en se précipitant vers les escaliers, ses sanglots nettement audibles, et Tom pinça les lèvres de dépit. Il savait que son frère parlait souvent sans réfléchir mais n'appréciait pas pour autant la méchanceté gratuite.

Un sentiment d'oppression poursuivit le Serpentard jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Lorsqu'il entendit deux filles de première année chuchoter à propos d'une de leur camarade qui avait séché tous les cours de l'après-midi pour pleurer dans les toilettes, il fit demi-tour et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Seuls quelques reniflements se faisait entendre, aussi décida-t-il d'entrer. La fille du Choixpeau était effectivement là, tentant visiblement de se rafraîchir le visage sans réussir à dissimuler ses yeux rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ce sont les toilettes des filles.

« Je sais, c'est écrit sur la porte.

Tom fouilla dans ses poches avant de tendre un mouchoir propre que la première année pris avec circonspection, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en profite pour se moquer d'elle à son tour.

« Ne fais pas attention à mon frère, il ne supporte pas les personnes plus intelligentes que lui. Et crois-moi, il y en a quelques-unes.

« Ton frère ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en s'adossant à la porte.

« Ronald, dit-il simplement sans se formaliser de l'air incrédule qui s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'avança en lui tendant la main.

« Tom Weasley, enchanté.

« Hermione Granger, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, semblant se reprendre. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je croyais que tous les Weasley étaient roux.

Tom eut un léger sourire en coin, bien que Hermione ne puisse s'empêcher de remarquer l'éclair de mélancolie qui était brièvement passé sur son visage.

« Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, dit-il d'un ton doux.

La Gryffondor laissa passer quelques secondes avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? A cause de ton frère ?

« J'ai entendu deux filles parler de toi et j'ai entendu la remarque de Ronald. Encore une fois, n'y fais pas attention.

« C'est facile à dire…

« Je sais.

Tom observa cette fille si fragile avec une curiosité grandissante. Elle avait semblé si heureuse d'être à Poudlard, le jour de la répartition, et devant lui à présent, elle avait l'air de se sentir misérable. Une simple remarque ne pouvait pas en être la cause. Même une moquerie méchante comme Ronald savait si bien faire ne pouvait pas ruiner le bonheur de quelqu'un aussi férocement.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver ?

Le Serpentard redescendit sur terre et plongea les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est Halloween, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Le festin est grandiose, chaque année, tu ne peux pas rater ça.

Hermione décida de se contenter de cette réponse, bien qu'elle ne soit pas convaincue par l'explication. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et de suivre le garçon jusqu'à la grande salle où elle rejoignit sa table en soupirant. Effectivement, la décoration et les plats étaient absolument fabuleux.

Elle en aurait probablement mieux profité si la seule personne ayant daigné être aimable avec elle n'était pas assise à l'autre bout de la salle.

 **oOo**

Hermione Jean Granger, douze ans, Gryffondor et Née-Moldue, étudiait dans la bibliothèque ou, tout du moins, elle y était venue dans ce but. Malheureusement pour le devoir de sortilèges qui patientait devant elle en attendant qu'elle daigne compléter les trente centimètres demandés, son esprit vagabondait, faisant l'analyse de ces premiers mois à Poudlard.

La Gryffondor avait toujours été un peu exclue, que ce soit à cause de son intelligence, de sa soif de connaissance ou même de son côté bizarre. Elle s'était dit que venir à Poudlard lui permettrait enfin d'avoir de vrais amis puisque tout le monde serait comme elle et elle était déçue de voir qu'elle s'était terriblement trompée. Son côté 'Je-Sais-Tout' lui était encore plus reproché par les élèves de sa Maison et elle ne s'était fait aucun ami, même si elle espérait que le Weasley bizarre qui était venu la chercher dans les toilettes le devienne. Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'une chaise racla à sa table et que quelqu'un se laissa lourdement tomber dessus en soupirant. Par-dessus sa pile de livre, elle aperçut un garçon de son âge aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés en uniforme vert Serpentard.

« Euh… Bonjour ?

Le sorcier releva brusquement la tête.

« Salut. Désolé mais toutes les tables sont prises et tu as… tous les livres que je cherche. Je suis Théodore Nott.

« Hermione Granger, répondit la sorcière en serrant la main que son camarade lui tendait au-dessus de la muraille de grimoires qui séparait la table en deux. Sers-toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les différents ouvrages qu'elle avait empilé.

Le garçon lui sourit avant de sortir plume, encre et parchemin, chose à laquelle Hermione ne pensait jamais pouvoir s'habituer. Elle avait emporté une boite de stylos billes et plusieurs cahiers constitués de papier -des feuilles lisses, blanches, fines, lignées et qui ne sentaient pas _la chèvre_. Son plus grand regret était simplement qu'elle devait rendre ses devoirs sur parchemins, mais elle prenait tous ses cours comme à l'école et nombre d'élèves Nés-Moldus étaient venu lui emprunter du matériel.

Son regard se reporta sur le devoir qu'elle devait compléter. Les usages et contre-sorts au sortilège de lévitation… Rien de compliqué, vraiment. Si seulement elle réussissait à se concentrer.

 **oOo**

Noël était arrivé trop rapidement pour Tom. Savoir que ses parents et Ginny partaient voir Charlie en Roumanie tandis que ses frères et lui restaient à Poudlard l'agaçait profondément, même s'il comprenait que sa famille n'avait pas les moyens de faire voyager tout le monde. Son frère lui manquait. Sa petite sœur lui manquait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux tout seul dans son dortoir ou de manger avec les professeurs -il appréciait Dumbledore mais pas au point de vouloir dîner avec. Et il aurait vraiment aimé voir des dragons en vrai. C'était dans ce genre de moment, au demeurant plutôt rares, qu'il regrettait de ne pas être dans la même maison que tous ses frères. Il aimait être un Serpentard, il se sentait chez lui, mais faire des farces avec les jumeaux était beaucoup plus compliqué depuis qu'il fallait parcourir la moitié d'un château pour s'adresser la parole.

Le matin du 25 décembre, le jeune garçon sorti de son lit de mauvaise grâce, sans faire attention à ses cadeaux. D'abord, il avait besoin d'une douche et ensuite, peut-être s'intéresserait-il au reste. Une fois propre et complètement réveillé, le sorcier s'installa en tailleurs au pied de son lit et entrepris de déballer un par un les divers paquets. Le traditionnel pull Weasley, vert émeraude pour lui, lui laissa un étrange sentiment de joie teinté de tristesse, mais les Fondants du Chaudron et les petits pâtés qui l'accompagnaient reçurent un bien meilleur accueil. Tom ne souffrait pas de la faim, mais il avait la très fâcheuse tendance à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit en ayant envie de manger, aussi les stocks envoyés par sa mère furent-ils soigneusement camouflés dans sa table de nuit. Le deuxième paquet venait de ses oncles Prewett : une réédition de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ illustrée et un ouvrage intitulé _Présages Heureux : comment interpréter ses rêves_ , accompagnés d'une courte lettre indiquant que le dernier livre pourrait peut-être l'aider à choisir ses options pour l'année suivante. Le jeune garçon sourit, amusé, et s'apprêtait à feuilleter l'ouvrage lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait un cadeau. Le papier brillant était plié et collé aussi nettement que possible et il n'eut qu'à soulever un coin pour extraire un autre livre et sourire en voyant le nom sur la carte.

 **oOo**

Tom marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas vif, sa lourde cape d'hiver claquant dans son sillage. Il était agacé. Non, la vérité était qu'il était furieux et qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler pour exploser à loisir.

Le jeune garçon n'aimait pas être énervé. Il avait découvert assez jeune que cela lui donnait des envies destructrices, et même si son père était discrètement venu le remercier de les avoir débarrassés d'un vase horrible offert par la tante Muriel qu'il avait fait exploser involontairement la dernière fois, sa mère avait paru, elle, à la fois très inquiète et très en colère. C'était quelque chose que Tom détestait par-dessus tout. Il avait souvent l'impression que ses parents étaient plus facilement inquiets pour lui que pour ses frères ou Ginny et il ne voulait surtout pas leur causer de problème. Aussi, il prit soin de soigneusement verrouiller la porte de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle il entra avant de laisser exploser sa magie.

Ce furent trois coups légers qui le firent réagir. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement leur provenance et il fallut de nouveau les entendre avant qu'il se déplace plus ou moins facilement vers la porte et l'entrouvre. Un visage inquiet auréolé de cheveux roux apparut, puis Fred Weasley se faufila tout entier par l'entrebâillement, suivi de près par son jumeau.

Tom ne dit rien. Il les regarda tour à tour avant de retourner s'affaler contre le mur en haussant les épaules.

« Alors, petit frère. Que se passe-t-il ?

Georges sorti une bouteille de chocolat chaud de sa cape et en servit à tout le monde. Leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne cessait de le leur répéter : le chocolat avait de grandes vertus. En ingérer après un choc, qu'il soit psychologique ou physique, ne pouvait que faire du bien et les enfants Weasley tentaient d'appliquer ce précepte à la lettre.

« Rien, maugréa Tom, le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

Il était épuisé comme s'il avait passé l'après-midi à jouer au Quidditch avec ses frères dans le près derrière la maison. Et il savait d'ores et déjà que les courbatures seraient les mêmes.

« Ce n'est jamais rien, Tomy ! Alors, voyons. Slughorn a encore favorisé quelqu'un juste parce que ses parents sont célèbres ?

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

« Malfoy a vanté les mérites des sangs purs ?

Le Serpentard crispa les mâchoires et ses frères échangèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus sa tête.

« Malfoy a insulté ta copine Gryffondor.

Tom lança un regard noir à George mais ne répondit pas. Les jumeaux commençaient à saisir l'ampleur du problème.

« Malfoy a insulté notre famille ?

La tasse de chocolat fit un vol plané et explosa contre le mur. Le geste avait été si soudain que Fred et George n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir leur baguette pour sauver le breuvage qui décorait à présent la salle de classe comme un tableau d'art abstrait. Un _reparo_ plus tard, elle fut remise précautionneusement entre les mains froides du plus jeune et les trois garçons reprirent leur place contre le mur, silencieux. Il se passa une demi-heure avant que Tom ne commence à se détendre, et une heure de plus pour que sa tête roule sur l'épaule de Georges. Fred sorti silencieusement de la salle pour aller chercher Percy et Ron, écrire une lettre à leurs parents et passer par les cuisines. La fratrie Weasley passa la soirée à manger des friandises diverses et variées sur le sol d'une salle de classe vide qui sentait bizarrement le chocolat.

* * *

Voici la traditionnelle question : Qui est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjouuur :D

Désolée pour ce jour et demi de retard ! Bon cette fois-ci je ne peux pas blâmer le site, c'est juste que je n'ai plus du tout de chapitre d'avance :( Mais je vais essayer d'y travailler et dans tous les cas, j'ai de quoi écrire la scolarité complète de Tom donc on a quelques réserves ^^

Merci pour touuuutes vos merveilleuses reviews, voici les réponses :

 **L'anonyme** : Merci ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en écrire des longs... J'ai déjà pas mal progressé, à mes débuts je n'atteignais pas 1000 mots ^^ Oui je trouve que beaucoup de choses ont manquées à Tom et que Dumbledore aurait pu essayer de mieux faire. Mais ce n'est qu'un homme donc je pense qu'on peut lui pardonner de faire des erreurs :) quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça aurait pu donner dans d'autres circonstances alors... voilà ! A propos des questions, c'est juste que j'aime demander quelque chose à mes lecteurs en fin de chapitre :) je trouve intéressant de voir vos idées et vos interprétations de l'histoire ! Quant au meurtre de Malfoy, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment :p Merci encore pour cette super longue review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Mama-Milie** : exact :)

 **Rose-Eliade** : merci !

 **Flanker** : gagné !

 **Skaelds** : Que de compliments :o Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire alors,j'ai la pression ^^

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Merci pour ta review :D J'ai décidé que Tom et Hermione ne pouvait qu'être amis, vu leur intelligence ! Effectivement, la question de Fred a bien eu une réponse via la tasse de chocolat. Tom est très protecteur vis à vis de sa famille ;) et oui tu as raison, si quelqu'un d'autre avait tenté de lui parler, l'accueil n'aurait probablement pas été le même ^^

 **Ch0c0frog** : et oui, dans ma tête si Harry et Neville avaient eu une enfance normale, ils seraient amis ^^ le caractère de Tom va se développer de plus en plus ;)

 **Pakalos** : Salut ! Tu ne savais pas que c"était Hermione mais tu avais quand même la plus proche réponse ^^ Mais voilà dans ma tête c'est l'amitié la plus logique (et en même temps la plus dangereuse pour le monde sorcier xD)

 **Nahyra** : Oui je m'attendais à surprendre avec mes choix de répartition :) Il me semble que Lupin est un loup-garou à cause de Greyback et pour moi c'est donc indissociable de Voldy,mais je vais vérifier, tu me mets le doute ^^ Merci en tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

 **Lealyn** : Bon ben pour les fautes, vu que je relis pas hein,tu peux continuer de me le dire mais pas sûre que ça change :p Si tu n'as pas aimé la fin du chapitre précédent, tu ne vas paaas aimer celle-là non plus xD gros bisous

 **soeurette** : un chapitre entier que tu ne connais pas ! surprise ! l'autre à lunettes, c'est Theo ^^

 **Vous aviez tous bien deviné, le professeur de Défense est Remus Lupin :D Bravo ! je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour la question :)**

* * *

Molly soupira de résignation en voyant la foule agglutinée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Réunissant ses enfants autour d'elle, elle bénit le ciel de lui avoir donné des frères aussi serviables et qui acceptaient toujours de les accompagner effectuer les achats de rentrée pour Poudlard. La mère de famille était exténuée d'avance mais à la fois très excitée : l'auteur de sa série de livres préférés était en séance de dédicace en ce moment même chez Fleury &Bott. Aussi prit-elle fermement la main de Ginny dans la sienne, déterminée à ne pas perdre sa fille dans la cohue et laissant ses garçons et leurs oncles tenter de la suivre sans trop se faire marcher dessus.

Tom retint un énième soupir en voyant sa mère se frayer un chemin vers la librairie. Évidemment. L'endroit où la moitié du monde sorcier semblait s'agiter était celui qu'elle avait choisi d'aborder en premier -et la moitié féminine, qui plus était. Comment et pourquoi, il ne voulait pas le savoir. La seule chose qui l'intéressait à ce moment précis était d'acheter les livres de Ginny puis de s'éclipser vers des eaux plus calmes, manger une glace et éventuellement revenir fouiller les étalages de grimoires quand cet amas grouillant et piaillant aurait disparu. Malheureusement pour lui, sa Gryffondor de maman semblait bien décidée à se frayer un chemin coûte que coûte dans la cohue, entrainant Ginny avec elle -et là où allait sa petite sœur, Tom allait aussi. La simple idée de pénétrer dans un endroit aussi rempli de monde lui hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque mais contrairement aux années précédentes où les ainés passaient leurs livres aux suivants, ils avaient tous besoin de la série complète des « Voyages » de Lockhart. Tom se demandait d'ailleurs _pourquoi_ , étant donné que le professeur Lupin était tout à fait compétent et n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il partait. Le jeune sorcier espérait juste que ce nouveau professeur serait aussi doué.

Arthur esquissa un sourire attendri en voyant son fils suivre les femmes de sa vie sans un mot. Il savait qu'intérieurement, le garçon devait maugréer tout ce qu'il pouvait à propos des lubies de sa mère, des changements de professeur et du monde dans les magasins mais, pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, Tom était juste un adolescent résigné à une après-midi de shopping. Le père de famille porta brièvement son regard sur sa femme, se demandant comment elle vivait l'adolescence de leurs fils. Percy était presque adulte et gérait sa Maison d'une main de fer insoupçonnée, même devant le fils Malfoy et ses acolytes. Fred et George, au contraire, semblaient tout faire pour provoquer le plus possible de chambardement dans la vie de l'école et le patriarche n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Tom continuait de les aider aussi souvent que nécessaire. En dehors de ces moments de folie, le Serpentard était studieux, calme et attentif. D'une intelligence aiguisée aussi, parfois difficile à suivre pour ses camarades, ce qui le rendait facilement solitaire. Quant à Ron, le fait d'être le premier de sa fratrie à être réparti à Gryffondor l'avait rendu plus fier, plus confiant. Il était un peu paresseux et préférait toujours jouer au Quidditch plutôt que d'étudier, mais il ne s'en sortait pas mal et Arthur était extrêmement fier de son esprit stratégique. Avec un peu d'entrainement, il pourrait en faire quelque chose de réellement intéressant dans sa vie. Aussi, Arthur avait hâte de voir comment sa petite Ginny évoluerait et dans quelle Maison elle serait placée.

En attendant le jour de la rentrée, toutefois, il fallait affronter la horde de sorcière déchainée qui occupait la librairie, accéder aux livres de cours, payer puis convaincre Molly qu'une dédicace n'était rien de plus qu'une signature dans un livre et que cela n'avait pas grande importance. La tâche s'annonçait rude.

 **oOo**

Molly Weasley était furieuse. Contre son mari, qui s'était battu comme un chiffonnier avec Lucius Malfoy dans la librairie et donné un exemple déplorable à ses enfants; contre les jumeaux et leurs oncles qui l'avaient encouragé; contre le libraire qui leur avait mit toute la responsabilité sur le dos. Elle n'avait pas non plus aimé le sourire de Tom, à la fois satisfait et calculateur. Ni le regard qu'il avait lancé au fils Malfoy lorsque ce dernier avait insulté Ginny. Elle avait honte.

Sa famille s'était donnée en spectacle devant la moitié du Chemin de Traverse, elle avait même aperçu les Potter et les Black, venus également acheter les fournitures de leurs enfants. Elle espérait sincèrement que rien de tout cela n'aurait d'impact sur la carrière d'Arthur ou sur la scolarité des enfants, ni sur la carrière de Fabian -il était Auror, tout de même !

 **oOo**

« Weasley, Ginevra!

L'appel retenti dans la Grande Salle, haut et clair, et Ginny s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret à trois pieds et le Choixpeau Magique. Peu importait qu'elle déteste son prénom et plus encore le fait qu'il soit annoncé ainsi à toute l'école : ce soir, elle allait enfin découvrir sa future Maison, elle allait officiellement commencer ses études de sorcelleries à Poudlard.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, tu as de nombreuses qualités. Le courage des Gryffondor, la ruse des Serpentards, la loyauté Poufsouffle et l'intelligence Serdaigle… Dans quelle Maison vais-je te mettre ?

La voix qui retenti dans sa tête ne fit même pas sursauter la petite fille. Son frère Tom lui avait déjà raconté que l'artefact pouvait leur parler s'il le souhaitait et qu'il suffisait de penser pour lui répondre.

« Mettez-moi dans celle où je pourrais être heureuse, s'il vous plait.

« Bonne réponse, murmura la voix dans sa tête. Dans ce cas, ce sera…

« GRYFFONDOR !

Tom applaudit si fort qu'il en avait mal aux mains, mais peu lui importait. Il était tellement fier de sa petite sœur ! Elle aurait parfaitement sa place chez les lions, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Le banquet à peine fini, il sauta sur ses pieds pour enlacer Ginny et la féliciter. Il aperçu Malfoy leur jeter un regard dédaigneux mais n'en tint pas compte, écoutant la toute nouvelle Gryffondor lui raconter sa discussion avec l'étrange chapeau. Sa sœur était sans nul doute tout à fait exceptionnelle et il savait qu'elle aurait tiré son épingle du jeu dans n'importe quelle Maison.

 **oOo**

Tom grimpait les escaliers du château rapidement, faisant attention aux marches escamotables tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Malfoy et sa clique continuaient leur petite campagne pro sang-pur comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde et l'ambiance de la salle commune s'en ressentait. Les élèves s'étaient séparés en deux camps bien distincts et ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle lorsque le conflit enflait. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'en avertir Slughorn ne changerait rien étant donné que le professeur était plus occupé à organiser de petites soirées pour son club qu'à remplir ses devoirs de directeur de Maison, mais le jeune homme n'était pas persuadé que demander l'intervention d'autres professeurs serait mieux. Les Serpentards aimaient régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes.

« Tom !

La voix qui résonna dans le couloir derrière lui amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

« Bien ! J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Neville pour notre devoir de métamorphose, mais Harry est venu le chercher et c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, de toute façon. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? tu viens voir ta sœur ?

Le Serpentard arborait un air amusé. Son amie avait toujours un débit de paroles impressionnant lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur.

« Oui, finit-il par répondre, je voulais savoir si elle supportait la cohabitation avec Ron après un an de tranquillité à la maison.

Hermione sembla hésiter entre le rire et le reproche mais choisi finalement de simplement accompagner son ami pour qu'il n'ait pas à attendre devant la Grosse Dame qu'elle daigne prévenir quelqu'un à l'intérieur après lui avoir fait entendre les nouveaux airs d'opéra qu'elle travaillait. Elle profita des quelques couloirs qui restaient à parcourir pour lui raconter comment s'étaient passées les deux premières semaines de cours et pester contre l'incapacité de leur nouveau professeur de défense à faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Ils regrettaient tous le professeur Lupin, mais Dumbledore avait annoncé que celui-ci avait été convié à un important congrès et qu'il serait remplacé cette année par le professeur Lockhart, au grand désespoir de toute la population masculine de Poudlard, agacée de voir les adolescentes de onze à dix-huit ans glousser à chaque apparition du professeur. Tom était donc ravi de voir que son amie, si elle avait d'abord fait partie des nombreuses groupies de leur nouvel enseignant, changeait peu à peu d'avis en constatant l'inefficacité de ses méthodes, ou tout simplement leur absence. L'épisode des lutins de Cornouailles avec les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor avait fait le tour du collège en une soirée, laissant les uns moqueurs et les autres horrifiés. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années semblaient juste résignés à une certaine quantité de travail supplémentaire pour obtenir leurs examens. Tom, lui, se contentait de s'ennuyer ferme et de jeter des regards assassins au professeur dès que celui-ci faisait mine de l'approcher. Cette méthode s'était pour le moment avérée efficace.

 **oOo**

Tom poussa rudement sa sœur et son amie dans le dos, tout en regardant derrière son épaule.

« Courrez ! chuchota-t-il vivement.

Courir en essayant de rester silencieux était une expérience nouvelle pour nombre d'entre eux mais ils n'avaient à présent plus le choix. Théodore revint légèrement sur ses pas et leur fit signe de le suivre -il était, curieusement, le plus rapide d'eux quatre et avait apparemment trouvé une planque. Ils passèrent tous la porte que l'adolescent tenait ouverte et la repoussèrent in extremis, les pas de leur poursuivant retentissant déjà dans le couloir. Hermione semblait au bord de la rupture, Ginny produisait un étrange sifflement à chaque fois que l'air sortait de ses poumons et les garçons, tout en guettant le moindre bruit, arboraient tous les deux une magnifique couleur écrevisse.

« C'est bon, murmura Tom au bout d'un moment, il est parti.

Théodore hocha la tête et se laissa glisser contre le mur, les jambes reliées contre lui et la tête sur les genoux. Hermione lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune.

« Ça va, Ginny ?

« Impec ! je cherche juste… comment… respirer à nouveau !

L'aîné des Serpentards observa sa sœur d'un œil critique. Jugeant que son état n'allait pas empirer, il se tourna vers les deux autres en affichant une moue déçue.

« Je ne pense pas que la réserve était une très bonne idée, finalement, dit-il en leur rappelant leur objectif de la soirée. J'ignorais qu'il y avait des livres hurlants.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Bien sûr, leurs cours de Défense étaient une ânerie monumentale, mais valait-elle le coup de se faire mettre en retenue jusqu'à Noël en essayant de trouver des livres dans la réserve pour les aider ? probablement pas. Les garçons jetèrent un œil dans le couloir et firent signe aux filles de les suivre pour aller se coucher.

« Ginny ?

Hermione et Théodore se retournèrent et firent demi-tour en comprenant que les deux Weasley ne les avaient pas suivis. Ils regardaient un robinet, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que le jeune Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il les avait tous menés dans les toilettes des filles. Si Rusard les y avait surpris, leurs retenues n'auraient probablement pas duré que jusqu'aux vacances.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-il pourtant en s'approchant à son tour.

« Il y a un serpent gravé sur le robinet, chuchota Ginny, et il n'y en a pas sur les autres. C'est peut-être un nouveau passage secret !

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Quelqu'un l'aurait déjà découvert, on utilise ces toilettes tous les jours.

« Sauf si c'est un endroit pour Serpentard…

« Theo a raison ! Vas-y Tom, essaie de lui parler !

Tom regarda sa sœur, puis ses amis. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, bien sûr, mais personne en dehors de sa famille n'était au courant de son don. C'était étrange de l'utiliser en public.

« Tu es Fourchelang ? demanda Hermione, apparemment ravie.

Lorsque son ami acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, elle parut absolument extatique.

« Génial ! il parait que c'est très rare ! tu en connais d'autres ? tu pourras m'apprendre ? tu as déjà discuté avec un serpent ?

« Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en riant, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !

La Gryffondor grimaça et fit signe qu'elle se taisait. Tom lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le serpent gravé sur la tuyauterie. Il n'avait jamais essayé de parler à une image.

« Euh… _Bonjour_?

Le serpent frémit, ondula et se déplaça le long du robinet sous les yeux effarés des adolescents.

« _Peux-tu… Ouvrir la porte_ ?

La gravure hocha la tête et le lavabo bascula, dévoilant un gigantesque tunnel d'un noir d'encre qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs du château.

* * *

Question du jour !

Les quatre fantastiques vont-ils descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

Pardon pour cet énorme et inadmissible retard ! pour ma défense, c'est ma deuxième sinusite en un mois et j'ai eu une grosse formation au boulot qui m'a bouffé tout un weekend, mais je survis ! Et sans plus attendre, voici les réponses aux reviews :

 **Lealyn :** Je t'ai écouté et je publie ! Pour ta question, et bien... tu n'as qu'à lire héhé, et je compte utiliser Lockhart de bien des manières, ne t'en fait donc pas

 **Ch0c0frog :** Merci :D je suis contente d'avoir réussi à rendre l'effet de fuite un peu stressant aha Lucius n'a pas de raison d'avoir glissé quoi que ce soit dans le chaudron de Ginny cette fois-ci !

 **Mama-Milie** : Ils l'espèrent aussi

 **Rose-Eliade** : Peut-être...

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Effectivement, pas de Voldy, pas de Mimi ! Ces toilettes ne sont donc pas hantées... Mais il y a bien un basilique dans la Chambre

 **Constancelcd :** je suis presque déçue par ton manque de harcèlement :p Mais ! les nouvelles idées de ce chapitres sont inconnues de toi, surprise !

 **LambdaOfTheDead :** Merci ! je continue, avec du retard mais je continue !

 **Pen Nominis :** Enchantée, donc :) Et bien,j'ai très sérieusement pensé à changer Ginny de Maison mais je trouve que son caractère est trop Gryffondor pour correspondre à un autre endroit

 **Pakalos** : C'était bien Rusard qui les poursuivait Je n'ai pas prévu de donner d'autres amis à Tom mais c'est sûr qu'il interagit avec les élèves de son année. En passant,merci beaucoup d'avoir recommandé ma fic :D

 **AlouetteL :** Bon c'était pas si "Bientôt" que ça, mais... Voilà la suite ! Merci !

 **Nahyra :** J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même s'il ne répond pas à toutes tes questions :)

Voilà ! Vous aviez tous trouvé la réponse,leur professeur de DFCFM habituel est bien Remus Lupin :D Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour la question !

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était le moins intéressant et le plus ennuyeux de tout Poudlard, de l'avis des élèves allant de la première à la septième année. Tom le trouvait intéressant mais long. Hermione le trouvait intéressant mais incomplet. Ginny n'avait pas d'avis sur la question puisqu'elle dormait. Theo, lui, le trouvait intéressant mais horriblement partial. Les quatre amis avaient donc décidé que c'était le cours idéal pour tenter de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes, soit : premièrement, trouver un moyen de communiquer entre eux durant les cours sans attirer l'attention; deuxièmement, trouver des informations concernant le tunnel qu'ils avaient découvert dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que le serpent et l'utilisation du Fourchelang ramenait forcément à Salazar Serpentard et que se renseigner sur l'homme était un bon début. Puisqu'ils étaient quatre, faire deux groupes de deux semblait également logique. Ginny, en tant que la plus jeune et la moins expérimenté, s'était portée volontaire pour faire les recherches sur le Fondateur et Theo avait proposé son aide, laissant les deux autres se concentrer sur le moyen de communication.

 **oOo**

Tom éternua violemment deux fois et lança un regard mauvais à la bibliothécaire lorsqu'elle fit claquer sa langue pour réclamer le silence. Était-ce sa faute, à lui, si les livres qui l'intéressaient étaient tellement recouverts de poussière que son plus grand désir était actuellement de se noyer sous la douche ? il envisageait sérieusement d'envoyer une lettre au directeur pour se plaindre de l'absence d'entretien ménager de l'endroit. Fatigué, il ferma l'ouvrage ouvert devant lui et leva les bras pour étirer son dos et ses épaules en grognant. Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un œil avant de replonger dans sa lecture, lui arrachant un soupir.

« Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas ici que nous allons trouver la solution. Et de toute façon, il est l'heure d'aller manger, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Hermione hocha la tête et le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru trouver de réponse dans les livres de la bibliothèque, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part… sa deuxième idée était de demander aux jumeaux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas d'inventer toute sortes de choses bizarres et un moyen de communication discret se vendrait auprès de tous les élèves, ce qui était un bon argument. L'inconvénient étant qu'il lui faudrait subir leurs taquineries pendant plusieurs semaines à propos du 'pourquoi' de cette requête, même si son intérêt était bien loin de ce que ses frères pouvaient imaginer.

 **oOo**

Le cours d'Histoire s'étirait en longueur et Tom n'en pouvait plus. Merlin pouvait témoigner de son assiduité en cours mais, à ce moment précis, le jeune homme renonça et leva la main, interrompant son professeur en pleine description de la révolte gobeline de 1651 -Tom commençait è se dire que les sorciers auraient pu s'épargner un certain nombre de révoltes en écoutant les revendications des créatures dès le début. Le professeur Binns n'avait probablement jamais été interrompu en plein cours, pour la simple et bonne raison que les élèves dormaient ou, pour les plus résistants, plongeaient dans un état semi-végétatif. Il regarda Tom sans réagir pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Oui, monsieur… ?

« Weasley, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton décidé. Professeur, savez-vous si les fondateurs de Poudlard ont laissé un héritage particulier, comme des salles secrètes par exemple ?

Le professeur fantôme passa de nouveau quelques secondes à regarder son élève d'un air éberlué. Il semblait soudainement réaliser qu'il avait bel et bien des adolescents en face de lui et non des illusions, et que ces êtres humains étaient capables de vivre, de respirer et manifestement, de poser des questions.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le cours ?

« Non, monsieur, répondit le Serpentard. Mais cela reste de l'Histoire.

« Certes, certes…

Le silence régna encore quelques instants dans la salle de classe. Tous les élèves étaient à présent bien réveillés et attentifs pour la première fois depuis des années, comme si un sort avait soudainement été levé. Cela sembla décider le professeur, qui s'installa contre le bureau avant de regarder devant lui, l'air toujours un peu perdu.

« Les faits historiques racontent que Poudlard fut fondé il y a près de mille ans par quatre sorciers : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, qui ont donné leurs noms et leurs emblèmes aux différentes Maisons. Ce que l'on sait… de manière _concrète_ , c'est que les Fondateurs ont travaillés ensemble pendant plusieurs années avant que Serpentard ne se dispute violemment avec Gryffondor à propos des élèves acceptés au château. Il estimait qu'enseigner aux né-moldus était trop dangereux, qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance et que l'apprentissage devrait être réservé aux familles de sorciers. On ne connait pas la position de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dans ce conflit mais Serpentard a fini par quitter l'école. Voilà pour les faits.

Le silence régnait dans la classe. Les visages concentrés levés vers lui semblèrent déstabiliser le professeur et Tom se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà osé interrompre son cours. Probablement pas, à en juger par le regard ahuri que le fantôme promenait sur eux.

« Concernant les légendes, reprit-il néanmoins, on parle de deux salles secrètes. L'une d'entre elles, probablement créée par Serdaigle, aurait la capacité d'apparaître seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité et de contenir tout ce dont le sorcier qui la trouverait aurait besoin, mais c'est plus probablement un mythe fondé par des générations d'élèves. Quant à la seconde, elle serait nommée la Chambre des Secrets et contiendrait un monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourrait contrôler. Bien entendu, tout cela relève de légendes et aucune preuve n'a jamais été apporté concernant l'une ou l'autre. Maintenant…

Mais le professeur Binns ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Tom avait de nouveau levé la main.

« Oui, monsieur Weatly ?

« Quel serait le monstre de la Chambre et à quoi servirait-il ?

Le professeur sembla pousser un soupir agacé.

« Quelque chose d'assez horrible pour tuer les enfants que Serpentard ne jugerait pas digne d'étudier à Poudlard. Encore une fois, ce ne sont que des mythes et rien ne prouve leur existence, je peux vous assurer que le château a été fouillé de nombreuses fois et que vous ne risquez absolument rien. Concernant la révolte gobeline de 1651…

L'ensemble de la classe retomba dans une profonde apathie, excepté Tom qui écrivait furieusement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son parchemin.

 **oOo**

Hermione, Theodore et Ginny se penchèrent sur le parchemin d'un même mouvement, évitant de peu une collision crânienne des plus douloureuses. Tom attendait patiemment, les bras croisés, adossé contre sa chaise. Tout ce dont il se souvenait des réponses de son professeur était écrit sur ce parchemin, du monstre censé tuer les enfants à la raison du départ de Serpentard -raison plus que floue, d'après lui. L'adolescent était Serpentard et jamais il ne serait parti en claquant la porte. C'était tellement… Gryffondor ! Mais ce qui lui importait à l'heure actuelle, caché au fond de la bibliothèque avec sa petite sœur et ses amis, c'était plus le monstre vivant dans la Chambre des Secrets. Car si une partie de la légende était vrai et que le fondateur avait effectivement construit une salle secrète, les quatre élèves ne pouvaient décemment pas prendre de risque et partir du principe que le reste était faux.

« Donc, résuma Theo en comptant sur ses doigts, quelque chose de dangereux, assez petit pour circuler dans l'école sans être vu et suffisamment intelligent pour attaquer seulement certaines cibles. Des idées ?

« Tu penses qu'il se déplacerait dans les couloirs ? demanda Ginny d'un air sceptique. Ce ne serait pas un peu dangereux ?

« Où voudrais-tu qu'il se déplace, sinon ? à moins que ça ne vole…

Hermione, que personne n'avait vu s'éclipser, réapparut soudain avec une pile de livres qu'elle laissa tomber lourdement sur la table, lançant un regard courroucé en direction de Madame Pince lorsque cette dernière leur demanda de faire moins de bruit.

« Puisqu'on parle de Serpentard et pour rester dans les clichés, je pense à un reptile, murmura-t-elle en extrayant un grimoire à la couverture jaune intitulé _Vie et habitats des reptiles en Grande-Bretagne._ Ça peut être extrêmement dangereux et à la fois très petit. En même temps, de ce qu'on connait de Salazar Serpentard, je verrais plutôt quelque chose de gigantesque. En tout cas, s'il voulait effectivement tuer les Nés-Moldus, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'une créature magique.

Et d'autorité, elle posa devant Tom un vieil ouvrage dont le titre s'ornait d'enluminures et de lettres dorées : _Enfants de la Magie : les_ _Basilics_.

 **oOo**

Fred et George Weasley se tenaient devant leur petit frère, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les mains cachées dans le dos. Ils avaient travaillé durement pour répondre à la demande de Tom, à la fois enthousiasmés par le défi et déçus de ne pas y avoir pensé tous seuls.

« Voici… commença George en brandissant deux carnet noirs identiques.

« Un prototype, continua Fred en lui montrant deux plumes qui allaient visiblement avec les carnets.

Tom les regardait d'un air curieux et patient, attendant que ses frères finissent leur présentation. Il n'avait jamais douté que les jumeaux trouvent une solution : ils étaient les créatifs de la famille, tandis que lui était plus à l'aise pour l'organisation.

« Nous nous sommes basés sur les miroirs à double sens pour créer ce carnet, continuait George d'un ton où perçait l'excitation et la fierté. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons connecter que deux carnets ensembles mais nous travaillons pour y ajouter plus de destinataires. L'idée finale est qu'il suffira d'écrire le nom de la personne que tu veux joindre en haut d'une page, avec la plume assortie.

« Une plume par destinataire ? demanda le Serpentard d'un air soucieux, visualisant le nombre de volatiles qu'ils allaient devoir plumer.

« Une par carnet, petit frère. Imagine l'encombrement, sinon ! bref, pour le moment, il va te falloir partager ce carnet ou choisir la personne avec qui ti voudras converser. Mais il fonctionne, on a testé et on espère pouvoir les mettre en vente bientôt.

Tom laissa un sourire sournois s'étaler sur son visage, vite imité par ses deux frères.

« Parfait.

 **oOo**

A Hermione Granger

 _J'ai fini les livres que tu m'as donné et il n'y a rien à propos de la durée de vie d'un Basilic. Dans tous les cas, je doute qu'un animal, aussi magique soit-il, ait pu vivre plus de mille ans sans eau ni nourriture. Je ne pense pas que nous risquions quoi que ce soit à descendre._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Je refuse de descendre dans l'antre d'un serpent tueur potentiellement toujours vivant. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà envisagé de faire part de notre découverte à un professeur ?_

A Hermione Granger

 _Si nous racontons tout à un professeur, nous ne pourrons jamais descendre !_

A Thomas Weasley

 _C'est l'idée, oui…_

 _(C'est Ginny. Si tu voulais descendre explorer, parler d'un reptile géant tueur n'était pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre les gens. Mais je veux quand même y aller, on pourrait découvrir des tas de choses sur la fondation de Poudlard !)_

 _Ou juste être dévorés vivants. Non, merci._

A Hermione Granger

 _(C'est Theo. Je croyais que tu étais à Gryffondor, Hermione ? le Choixpeau s'est trompé de Maison ? à ta place, je serais vexé que des Serpentards veuillent partir à l'aventure sans moi.)_

 _Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller sans toi. Mais je veux y aller._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Et bien, admettons que j'accepte de descendre dans l'antre d'un Fondateur psychopathe fou qui aurait laissé sur place une créature mortelle afin de de terminer le boulot et d'éliminer tous les enfants sorciers au sang impur, créature dont nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'un basilic, qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? on y va et, s'il est toujours vivant, Tom lui demande gentiment de ne pas attaquer ? Ce serpent tue avec ses yeux. Juste pour vous rappeler_.

A Hermione Granger

 _Dans ce cas, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est d'étudier les sortilèges qui protègent les yeux._

 _(Ou qui les détruisent.)_

 **oOo**

Tom observait le lavabo d'un air concentré. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de ses amis, essayait d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Peut-être que le serpent était mort. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas un serpent et qu'ils avaient tout faux depuis le début. Il voulait descendre dans la Chambre, ou en tout cas ce qu'ils supposaient être la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Mais était-ce bien prudent ? Étaient-ils suffisamment préparés, eux, quatre adolescents de onze à quatorze ans ?

« Tom ? Que fais-tu là, ce sont les toilettes des filles !

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Percy. Tom esquissa une grimace intérieure.

« Donc ? J'espère que tu as une excellente raison ?

Le troisième année ferma brièvement les yeux. Oui, il avait une excellente raison, mais il ne pouvait pas la fournir. Pas à son préfet de frère.

« J'avais rendez-vous.

« Rendez-vous ? s'étrangla Percy. Ici ? Mais avec qui ?

« Une fille, répondit Tom avec aplomb.

Après tout, il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione, Ginny et Theo, et peut-être que le basilic en bas était une femelle ? Peut-être même que Salazar était une femme, pour ce qu'ils en savaient.

« Une fille ?

« Percy, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi mais pas de ma vie sentimentale, merci. Et que ce soit une fille, un mec ou un crocodile, j'aime autant être seul. S'il te plait.

Percy Weasley était à cheval sur le règlement. Mais Tom était son frère particulier, celui qui l'avait toujours respecté, toujours soutenu. Alors, bien qu'il doute que son petit frère ait réellement rendez-vous et surtout pas avec un crocodile, il fit demi-tour.

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Pakalos qui a recommandé cette histoire :D ça me touche ! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son profil !

Une observation : avez-vous remarqué que les fondateurs ont tous des initiales doubles ? Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuf et Salazar Serpentard... Pensez-vous que c'est fait exprès ? depuis que je m'en suis rendue compte, ça me perturbe

Et enfin, laaaaaa question du chapitre ! (roulement de tambours) : Salazar Serpentard était-il vraiment une femme ? Non, je rigole La vraie question est : en dehors du Basilic, que pensez-vous que Salazar ait laissé comme héritage ?


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis absolument déééésolée pour ce phénoménal retard ,a (j'ai fait bien pire, mais tout de même).

Avant de commencer les réjouissance, une fidèle lectrice m'a fait remarqué que j'avais écris "le deuxième année" à propos de Tom dans le chapitre précédent. Mea Culpa, Tom est bien en **troisième année** , ceci est corrigé !

Vos réponses à ma question : Quel autre héritage Salazar a-t-il pu laisser ? sont presque unanimes : une bibliothèque / des livres. LambdaOfTheDead a également proposé une montagne de cookies pour accompagner la bibliothèque et j'avoue que j'ai bien rit,j'aime beaucoup l'idée ! Merci à tous pour vos suggestions :) Place aux réponses à vos reviews !

 **Constancelcd :** Merci ^^ je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Percy et Tom sont à Serpentard, il faut qu'ils se serrent un peu les coudes :)

 **Mama-Milie :** le corps qui repose dans un cercueil de verre serait un peu glauque non ? Mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, on pourrait en faire un Salazar/Hermione et ce serait drôle ^^

 **Rose-Eliade :** Merci !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** tout d'abord, re merci pour tes corrections :) ensuite, pour Binns,j'ai relu le passage où Hermione l'interroge dans le livre et j'ai arrangé à ma sauce ^^ et je suis d'accord pour Salazar, comment aurait-il pu changer d'avis comme ça, pouf ? il y a quelque chose de plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres créatures que le Basilic, qui n'est déjà pas évident à gérer ^^

 **Nahyra :** le moment tant attendue est arrivé ! les informations sur la fondation sont intéressantes effectivement,merci pour l'idée :)

 **LambdaOfTheDead :** J'adore. Je parlerai de cookies dans le prochain chapitre !

 **silveeerwolf :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire :) je n'assimile pas mon quatuor aux Maraudeurs parce qu'ils ne font pas de blagues, c'est le boulot des jumeaux ^^

 **Ch0c0frog :** Merci :) je n'avais pas pensé au médaillon, je ne pense pas vu que la mère de Tom l'a vendu... à voir

 **AlouetteL :** Merci :D Bien sur que Tom est un peu psychopathe, il a tout de même été conçu sous filtre d'Amour et je pense que ça laisse des traces. Nous ne sautons jamais la vérité sur la relation entre Salazar et Helga :p Même réponse que pour Chocofrog, le médaillon fut vendu et je ne pense pas m'en servir ^^

Et voilà :D merci beaucoup et on se retrouve en bas pour la question !

* * *

Thomas Fabian Weasley, quatorze ans, troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, se tenait devant l'entrée de la supposée Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard en compagnie de Ginevra Molly Weasley, sa petite sœur, onze ans et en première année, ainsi que Theodore Prosperius Nott, douze ans, en deuxième année tout comme Hermione Jean Granger, treize ans. Les quatre amis avaient longuement discuté au sujet de ce qu'il convenait de faire et Hermione s'était finalement rangée à l'avis des trois autres, à savoir descendre et explorer la Chambre, à la condition qu'ils prennent le temps de se préparer et que cela ne la mette pas en retard dans ses devoirs. Ce dernier critère avait provoqué quelques grognements, mais les quatre adolescents étaient ce soir-là plus à jour dans leur travail scolaire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être. Ils s'étaient entrainés à divers sortilèges qu'ils pensaient utiles, comme le sortilège de Conjonctivite ou le Chauve-Furie que Ginny maitrisait avec une affolante perfection. Ils avaient établi un plan pour se retrouver discrètement un vendredi soir et ils étaient là, tous ensemble, devant un lavabo en vieille faïence dont le robinet était décoré d'une gravure de serpent, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

« Bon, souffla Tom d'un air décidé. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Il s'avança vers le lavabo, se pencha au-dessus du serpent et siffla :

« _Ouvre-toi, s'il te plait_ !

Un gigantesque tunnel noir apparut. Les quatre amis se penchèrent au-dessus du boyau dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le fond, mais l'obscurité totale les empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit au-delà de deux mètres, en dehors du fait qu'il n'y avait visiblement aucun moyen de descendre à part glisser comme sur un toboggan.

« _Lumos sphaera_ , murmura Hermione en tendant sa baguette le plus loin possible. Ils observèrent la sphère de lumière blanche s'envoler et descendre en flottant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Theodore enjamba le rebord, adressa un sourire aux autres et avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, se laissa tomber. Tom ferma brièvement les yeux et Ginny utilisa ce bref moment pour se lancer à la suite de son ami. Affichant un air quelque peu dépité, le dernier Serpentard offrit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à sauter dans le boyau et patienta quelques secondes avant d'y aller à son tour, non sans avoir demandé au serpent du robinet de refermer derrière lui. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui les attendait en bas, il était toujours plus prudent de ne pas laisser l'opportunité à quelqu'un d'autre d'en découvrir l'entrée.

 **oOo**

« Et bien, c'est joyeux ! La voix du plus jeune Serpentard se répercuta dans le conduit lugubre dans lequel ils avaient atterris. Ils avaient tous lancé plusieurs sphères de lumière et ces dernières leurs permettaient de constater que le tunnel était vraiment immense, que les parois suintaient -ce qui avait fait dire à Hermione qu'ils étaient probablement sous le lac, et que des ossements jonchaient le sol et craquaient à chacun de leurs pas -quelque chose que, étrangement, personne n'avait souhaité commenter. La découverte d'une mue géante leur avait soudainement fait réaliser l'entreprise dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués et le silence avait régné sur le petit groupe, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Personne n'avait émis l'idée de renoncer, mais les quatre adolescents s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, peu rassurés, la baguette prête. Ils étaient ainsi arrivés devant une immense porte ronde ornée de deux serpents enlacés dont les yeux fait d'émeraude brillaient de vie et les jeunes sorciers étaient restés immobiles devant la sculpture qui semblait les observer avec insistance. Tom finit par s'approcher et effleura les serpents du bout des doigts, impressionné par la qualité de la représentation. Il se sentait comme appelé et n'avait finalement pas vraiment peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière la porte, du moins pas pour lui. Il sentait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, mais si sa petite sœur ou ses amis étaient blessés, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Aussi s'accorda-t-il un bref moment de panique avant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément et de demander poliment aux gardiens s'ils acceptaient d'ouvrir la porte. Les deux serpents se séparèrent, inclinant la tête, et la Chambre des secrets apparut devant eux. Tom ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial, mais il n'en fut pas moins déçu. La salle devant eux était grande… et vide. Tout en longueur, d'immenses piliers de pierres autours desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés soutenaient le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. L'atmosphère était étrangement verdâtre et le jeune homme eut un léger rictus : apparemment, toute chose apparentée de près ou de loin à Salazar Serpentard se devait d'être verte. Une immense statue occupait le mur opposé à l'entrée, ne laissant voir que ses pieds, le reste caché dans l'ombre. « Pas de basilic ? Le chuchotement d'Hermione sembla ricocher contre chacun des murs et des piliers avant de s'éteindre. Personne n'osa répondre tout de suite et Tom se contenta de secouer la tête sans quitter la statue des yeux. Il avait la sensation que si serpent géant il y avait, il viendrait de là. D'un geste de la main, il signifia au reste du groupe de rester à l'entrée de la Chambre tandis qu'il s'avançait en direction de ce qu'il supposait être une représentation de Serpentard et sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le geste de Theo pour empêcher Hermione et Ginny de le suivre. Peut-être le deuxième élève de la Maison Serpentard sentait-il également qu'il valait mieux laisser son ainé avancer seul en premier lieu, ou peut-être lui faisait-il seulement entièrement confiance. L'échos de ses pas résonnant contre les murs, le jeune homme marcha lentement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où il dut lever la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. D'un geste de la baguette, il envoya une nouvelle sphère lumineuse flotter au niveau de la tête de la statue et prit une grande respiration. « _Je désire voir le Basilic habitant en ces lieux_ ! Hermione ferma les yeux et se colla contre Theo en entendant les sifflements caractéristiques du Fourchelang sortir de la bouche de la bouche de son ami. Le deuxième année se demanda soudainement ce qu'ils faisaient là et ferma les yeux également tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie. A leurs côtés, Ginny se tint droite, la main serrée sur sa baguette. À voir son frère se tenir là, au milieu d'une salle secrète, droit et fier, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas peur. Mais Ginny Weasley était la dernière enfant d'une fratrie en comptant huit et la plus proche de ce frère-là : elle savait reconnaitre la tension dans ses épaules ou la crispation de ses doigts. Elle savait qu'il avait peur, et elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas pour lui. Elle savait que le raclement de la pierre provoqué par l'ouverture de la bouche de la statue résonnait à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre et lorsqu'elle finit elle aussi par fermer les yeux, elle savait que Tom les gardait bien ouverts.

 **oOo**

Le basilic avait senti la Chambre s'ouvrir. C'était son territoire depuis mille ans et chaque pierre avait sa propre manière de résonner. L'appel l'avait surpris par sa formulation, mais l'humain parlait l'ancien langage alors, il consentit à descendre. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du tunnel, puis par la bouche de son ancien maitre sculpté dans la pierre pour atterrir devant un enfant. Un enfant ! les petits humains ne manquaient pas de courage, mais ils manquaient cruellement de bon sens.

 **oOo**

Tom vit l'immense serpent sortir et tomber devant lui en faisant trembler le sol. Le reptile avait fermé les yeux et le jeune garçon lui en fut étrangement reconnaissant. Il le fut beaucoup moins quand il vit le serpent se dresser au-dessus de lui et attaquer ses amis et sa petite sœur. « _NON_ ! Le basilic se tourna vers lui comme à regret. « _Qui es-tu, humain ? tu pénètres chez moi et m'empêche de me nourrir, de quel droit ?_ Le jeune homme inspira brusquement. « _Je suis un élève de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. Mes amis m'ont aidé à découvrir cet endroit et ton existence. Ne leur fais pas de mal_. « _Es-tu un Héritier_ ? Le ton du serpent montrait un intérêt non feint et Tom pria pour que cela joue en sa faveur, même s'il ignorait complètement de quoi le Basilic parlait. Il lui sembla cependant judicieux d'être honnête et d'avouer ce fait plutôt que d'inventer un mensonge dont il ne savait pas s'il serait cru. « _Je ne sais pas. J'ai été adopté, je ne connais pas mes origines_. Le serpent siffla et Tom se raidit. « _Tu parles l'ancien langage et tu étudies dans sa Maison. Tu pourrais être un Héritier_. « _Vous voulez dire… de Serpentard_ ? « _Qui d'autre ? Tu es dans son domaine et il était mon maître. N'es-tu pas ici pour terminer son travail ?_

 **oOo**

Theo n'en pouvait plus d'entendre cette discussion faite de sifflements bizarres. Il soutenait Hermione qui tremblait contre lui et tenait sa baguette de l'autre main, mais entendre sans voir était ce qui le stressait le plus. Il décida donc de se racler la gorge, frissonnant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'étrange conversation s'était interrompue à ce bruit. « Euh, Tom ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? « Laisse-moi une minute. Le jeune Serpentard se contenta de hocher la tête, même s'il n'était pas sûr que son ami le voie. Tom n'avait pas semblé en danger et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

 **oOo**

« _Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, siffla le serpent en agitant le bout de sa queue_ , ce que Tom ne vit pas mais senti. « _Je discute avec un serpent qui peut tous nous tuer. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris qu'ils s'inquiètent_. Le jeune homme interpréta les bruits qui résonnèrent au-dessus de lui comme un rire. « _Très bien, humain. Je ne vous tuerai pas. Dis à tes amis qu'ils peuvent ouvrir les yeux et venir se présenter_. Tom fit passer le message et les quatre amis ouvrirent les yeux avec circonspection. Ils découvrirent un serpent véritablement immense au corps aussi épais que le tronc d'un chêne centenaire, dont les écailles d'un vert vif semblaient produire leur propre lueur. Deux yeux d'un vert beaucoup plus sombre ornaient une tête triangulaire et les observaient avec curiosité, provoquant la première question d'Hermione. Oui, apprirent-il, les Basilics avaient la possibilité d'avoir des yeux normaux, sinon, comment interagir avec leur maitre ? Oui, il avait bien été le familier de Salazar mais si les humains pouvaient se présenter, ce serait la plus élémentaire courtoisie. La Gryffondor rougit et Tom entreprit de les présenter chacun par leurs noms, chacun d'eux s'inclinant brièvement devant la créature, qui elle-même leur adressa un petit signe de tête intéressé. Deux hommes et deux femmes, comme les Fondateurs. Il lui semblait que quelque chose de bien sortirait de ce groupe.

 **oOo**

Ginny s'écroula sur le lit d'Hermione, à moitié épuisée par le stress de leur découverte et à moitié ravie par cette même découverte. Ils avaient eu une belle frayeur mais, une fois ressorties de la Chambre et avec l'assurance qu'ils pourraient y revenir quand bon leur semblerait, toute cette aventure les remplissait de satisfaction. Hermione rejoignit son amie et attrapa le carnet magique qui leur permettait de communiquer.

 **oOo**

A Thomas Weasley

 _Comment allez-vous ? Ginny a envahi mon lit. Nous sommes fatiguées mais trop excitées pour vraiment dormir._

A Hermione Granger

 _Theo s'est effondré sur un canapé devant le feu et il regarde dans le vide sans bouger depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Je crois qu'il est encore sous le choc, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de se rendre compte que son livre préféré ne raconte pas la vérité ou si c'est la rencontre avec un serpent géant. Je penche pour la première solution._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Je suis d'accord et je le comprends ! C'est frustrant de savoir que les historiens ont tout faux et de ne rien pouvoir dire. Personne ne saura jamais la vérité, à part nous._

A Hermione Granger

 _Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas faire témoigner Betsy ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Sache que même si je ne te vois pas, je visualise très bien ton air moqueur. Je doute que quiconque prenne les histoires d'un serpent au sérieux, encore plus si tu dois les traduire… D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais répondu, veux-tu bien m'apprendre le Fourchelang ?_

A Hermione Granger

 _Je n'ai aucune idée de comment te l'apprendre, ni même si c'est possible. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais moi-même appris en premier lieu. Mais nous pourrons essayer._

 **oOo**

Les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse surprenante pour les quatre amis qui se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le Poudlard Express en direction de Londres. Chacun prévoyait un programme chargé pour les fêtes de fin d'année et encore plus pour la rentrée : ils avaient décidé d'envahir la Chambre des secrets et d'en faire leur quartier général, avec l'accord de Betsy le Basilic. Ginny s'était presque étouffée de rire en entendant le nom et était passée à deux doigts d'être dévorée sur place, mais Tom avait argumenté et sauvé sa petite sœur in extremis. Ils avaient découvert plusieurs salles derrière la statue mais n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de les explorer jusque-là, ce qui constituait une grande part de leur programme de la rentrée. Mais ils devaient aussi, selon Hermione, préparer leurs examens de fin d'année et choisir leurs futures options. Les discussions dans le compartiment allaient bon train à ce sujet et aucun des quatre adolescents ne vit passer les heures du voyage.

* * *

Question du jour : A votre avis, est-il possible d'apprendre le Fourchelang comme n'importe quelle langue étrangère un peu difficile ?

Recommandation : A ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore, je vous engage à lire "From past, with love" de Jelyel, qui est une super fic Salazar/Harry où le maitre de Serpentard est très différent des légendes.


	9. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point ce site ma fatigue.

J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui que la mise en page du chapitre précédent a été complètement explosé, ça a du être pourri pour lire les dialogues donc désolée pour ça. J'espère que cette fois-ci,ça ira...

Sinon, un habituel désolée pour le retard ! je n'ai pas encore battu mon record maiiiis j'y travaille (non je rigole). J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route, mais je comprendrais si c'était le cas. Allons-y pour les réponses à vos merveilleuses reviews et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

A la question 'est-il possible d'apprendre le Fourchelang ?' la majorité de vos réponses est oui ! Ce qui est cool, car je partage cet avis,basé comme pourvous sur le fait que Ron ouvre la Chambre des secrets en expliquant qu'il a pu le faire car Harry parle en dormant.

 **Lealyn** : ne sautes pas trop vite aux conclusions pour Hermy et Theo, ils sont encore jeunes ^^ sinon pour le pavé, oui, c'était vachement plus aéré normalement, merci le site -_-

 **LambdaOfTheDead** : je ne sais pas d'où Serpentard sort le Fourchelang. je pense que ça existait avant lui mais que son histoire a rendu la chose célèbre...

 **Constancelcd** : J'aime ton idée mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop de flemme en moi pour ajouter la légilimencie à tout ça ^^

 **Ch0c0frog** : une partie de l'Histoire est révélée dans ce chapitre !

 **silveeerwolf** : pour être honnête, Betsy est le nom qui m'est venu tout seul. J'ai bien essayé de trouver autre chose mais...

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Attention attention, Betsy le basilic est bien un mâle xD pour le moment je pense que la Chambre et le basilic vont rester un secret. C'est trop loin de ma trame de le faire passer au stade de perso quasiment principal, mais je ne ferme aucune porte. Alors non,je n'ai pas pensé à un moyen magique de rendre Tom 100% Weasley parce que pour moi c'est son choix et non ses gênes qui définira s'il fait partie de cette famille ou non :)

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci! c'est effectivement ce que je pense ^^

 **AlouetteL** : J'espère que ce chapitre vaut son attente aussi... tu me diras ^^

 **Nahyra** : Ouiiii tu vas savoir une partie de ce que Betsy leur raconte :) Oui j'aime cette idée du Fourchelang. ça ne peut pas être une langue basique et tu verras que j'ai plus ou moins appliqué ça !

 **Pakalos** : Non, Hermione reste Hermione héhé. J'espère que ta patience est à rude épreuve vu les retards que j'accumule... navrée...

 **Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos** : Merciiiiiiii beaucoup !

* * *

Au moment de faire sa malle pour retourner à l'école, Hermione saisit son exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard en faisant la moue. D'après leur nouvel ami le Basilic, le livre était truffé d'erreurs grossières et présentait les choses sous un jour complètement biaisé. L'ouvrage avait jusqu'à présent été son livre préféré et la jeune femme était profondément déçue d'apprendre qu'il contenait beaucoup de fausses informations. Elle savait que Theodore avait les mêmes préoccupations, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Weasley : Tom connaissait le livre par cœur mais n'avait aucune difficulté à admettre qu'il put être faux, quant à Ginny, elle n'avait pas dû aller plus loin que l'introduction. Le livre alla rejoindre l'étagère qui surplombait son lit, en compagnie de quelques romans moldus.

 **oOo**

Molly Weasley savait que les vacances étaient comme une guerre organisée, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de convaincre ses enfants de faire leurs valises pour retourner à l'école. Les garçons courraient dans tous les sens à la recherche de chaussettes égarées ou de livres abandonnés dans le salon lors des rares séances studieuses qui avaient eu lieu. Ginny s'agaçait contre Ron pour elle ne savait quelle raison et Percy hurlait sur les jumeaux à propos de son badge de préfet. Tom était reclus dans sa chambre depuis le matin mais il était le seul dont elle était à peu près sûre qu'il serait prêt à temps pour partir, malgré l'abandon de L'Histoire de Poudlard sur le canapé. La mère de famille aimait tous ses enfants inconditionnellement, mais elle avait hâte d'avoir de nouveau sa maison et sa tranquillité.

 **oOo**

Theodore avait terminé de remplir sa malle, qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment vidée, en dehors de quelques livres de cours. Les vêtements qu'il portait chez lui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il emmenait à Poudlard et ses leçons particulières concernaient des sujets qui n'étaient certainement pas abordés en cours. Le jeune homme avait abandonné quelques effets sur son bureau, des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas emporter ou qu'il jugeait inutile -le traité de la _Suprématie du Sang_ offert par son père à Noël en faisait indéniablement partie. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre ce livre au sérieux quand l'une de ses meilleures amies était née-moldue et d'une intelligence remarquable. Que son père y croie, c'était une chose, mais qu'il organise des réunions dans leur salon d'hiver afin de trouver un moyen de promulguer des lois allant dans ce sens était au-dessus de ce que le Serpentard pouvait supporter.

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle le matin du quatorze février, Tom cligna des yeux un moment avant de réaliser que non seulement il était au bon endroit, mais que ses yeux fonctionnaient parfaitement bien. Les tentures et les nappes affichaient un profond rose fuchsia, des cœurs en papier rose pâle tombaient du plafond enchanté et des angelots à l'air passablement grognon circulaient entre les tables pour délivrer messages d'amour, poèmes et chansons aux heureux destinataires -qui semblaient vouloir mourir de honte chaque fois. Le jeune sorcier resta un moment ébahi devant tant de mauvais goût, ne sachant s'il devait entrer au descendre directement aux cuisines et s'épargner une probable conjonctivite tant les couleurs l'agressaient. Un coup dans le dos le fis se retourner sur une troupe de Gryffondor de l'année de son frère, dont il observa la réaction avec délice.

« Qu'est-ce que… Balbutia Ron au moment où celui qui l'avait bousculé s'excusait platement.

« Désolé, la Salle m'a déconcentré.

« Je peux comprendre, marmonna Tom en parcourant du regard l'ensemble écœurant qu'il avait devant lui.

Les quatre garçons restèrent figés sur le seuil jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous f… Oh, mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les deux frères Weasley laissèrent échapper un ricanement nerveux.

« Lockhart, laissa tomber un des Gryffondor, un garçon brun aux yeux verts que Tom avait déjà croisé mais dont le nom ne lui revenait pas, en désignant le professeur concerné d'un geste du menton dégouté. Et le Serpentard se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le voir. Vêtu d'une robe d'un rose presque fluo, un chapeau pointu assorti posé de travers sur ses cheveux, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal souriait d'un air parfaitement heureux et content de lui, parcourant les élèves des yeux comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Le petit groupe d'élèves agglutinés devant la porte finit par entrer et Tom alla se placer à côté de Theo, qui mangeait le nez plongé dans son assiette, faisant visiblement tout son possible pour ne rien voir de la décoration de la Grande Salle. Lorsque le professeur se leva, cependant, il ne fut plus possible de l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Mes chers élèves ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les quarante-six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte aujourd'hui ! Avec l'accord du directeur, j'ai pris la liberté d'égayer un peu cette journée ! les cupidons porteurs de messages seront disponibles toute la journée pour transmettre vos déclarations à l'élu de votre cœur ! et je suis certains que mes collègues auront à cœur de participer au thème de cette journée : le professeur Slughorn pourrait vous montrer quelques filtres d'amour et le professeur Flitwick en connait plus que quiconque sur les sortilèges de séduction ! Amusez-vous bien !

Le petit professeur de sortilèges plongea son visage dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. McGonagall avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier, quant à Slughorn, l'expression qu'il arborait laissait clairement entendre que le premier qui demanderait à préparer un filtre d'amour s'en verrait le testeur privilégié. La journée promettait d'être plutôt longue et les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard blasé. Effectivement, il s'avéra que les différents professeurs furent rapidement agacés de voir leurs cours sans cesse interrompus par des angelots grincheux venus délivrer des poèmes à des élèves pétrifiés de honte qui souhaitaient n'être jamais nés. Le professeur McGonagall finit par enchanter sa salle de classe pour empêcher les créatures d'entrer, ce qui se révéla efficace mais provoqua plusieurs embouteillages entre les cours. Tom poussa un profond soupir en sortant de métamorphose lorsqu'il aperçut pas moins de cinq messager patienter dans le couloir, guettant leurs proies. Il pria intérieurement pour ne pas être concerné et tenta de se faufiler au milieu de la masse afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque -il avait décider de sécher la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, histoire de ne pas être tenté par un assassinat. Il croisa Hermione et sa classe et lui adressa un signe de tête découragé, auquel la jeune fille répondit par une expression de profond dépit.

« Je t'ai eu ! Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille et écoute !

Les deux amis tournèrent brusquement la tête vers l'origine du vacarme pour voir un étudiant allongé sur le sol, son sac déchiré à côté de lui et l'un des chérubins assis sur ses chevilles. Ce dernier sorti sa petite harpe et entonna sa chanson.

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a enfin gagné  
La coupe de Quidditch espérée_

La foule éclata de rire tandis que Tom et Hermione se regardaient sans un mot. Le jeune Serpentard se demanda si la stratégie de Lockhart consistait à se faire haïr par ses élèves.

« On dirait que Potter n'a pas vraiment apprécié ton message de la Saint Valentin, résonna soudain la voix traînante et méprisante de Draco Malfoy.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre et Tom regarda sa petite sœur bousculer tout le monde pour entrer dans sa salle de classe, rouge et les larmes aux yeux. Il serra les poings.

 **oOo**

A Hermione Granger

 _Exploration ce soir ? Betsy a surement encore des tas de choses à nous raconter. Theo est partant._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Nous sommes mercredi et nous avons des tas de devoirs. En plus, Ginny essaie actuellement de fusionner avec son matelas et refuse de descendre dans la salle commune._

A Hermione Granger

 _Justement, ça lui ferait du bien. Et si tu veux éviter le meurtre de Malfoy, ce pourrait être intelligent de m'écarter de lui ce soir._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Qui a dit que je voulais éviter le meurtre de Malfoy ? Fais-le souffrir._

A Hermione Granger

 _Je. Suis. Choqué._ _Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione, Première de la Classe, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et future Préfète ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Moi aussi, parfois, j'ai des envies de meurtre. La différence, c'est que je ne les mets pas en pratique. Psychopathe. Ginny est d'accord si nous attendons que tout le monde soit couché…_

A Hermione Granger

 _Justement, je cherche un moyen de ne PAS les mettre en pratique._ _Impossible d'attendre si longtemps, cache-la sous une cape s'il le faut. Rendez-vous aux toilettes dans quinze minutes._

 **oOo**

Betsy le Basilic fut absolument ravi d'avoir de nouveau la visite des petits humains. Ils avaient beaucoup de questions sur l'époque des Fondateurs et même si la discussion était laborieuse puisque Tom devait traduire chaque réponse, elle fut tout de même édifiante. Betsy leur raconta que Salazar n'avait en vérité rien contre les sorciers nés de moldu, seulement contre les moldus en eux-mêmes ce qui, considérant le contexte de chasse aux sorcières, n'avait rien de surprenant. Le serpent était absolument outré d'apprendre que les légendes disaient de lui qu'il n'existait que pour obéir à l'héritier et tuer des sorciers. Il était un Basilic, enfanté par la Magie elle-même ! Les humains n'y connaissaient absolument rien. Il bouda pendant une bonne demi-heure et il fallut toute la patience de Tom et Hermione pour arriver à le dérider, pendant que Ginny avait entrainé Theo dans l'exploration de la pièce.

En regardant les choses plus attentivement, ils découvrirent une série d'alcôves cachées dans les murs, chacune abritant quelque chose de différent. Toute semblaient protégées par différents sortilèges empêchant le temps d'altérer les objets. Ils découvrirent ainsi quelques livres, un nécessaire à potions, un petit tas d'instruments apparemment en argent dont ils ignoraient l'usage, un tas de parchemins représentant vraisemblablement les plans de Poudlard, une jarre de cookies aux pépites de chocolat, un set de divination et une réserve impressionnante de plumes neuves. Ils étaient penchés sur les livres lorsqu'une série de sifflements anarchique les interrompis, causant leur frayeur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Betsy… riait. Gueule ouverte, tous crocs dehors, le serpent semblait en proie au plus gros fou-rire de l'histoire des Basilics.

« Euh… Tom ? Ginny lança un regard hésitant à son frère, qui semblait lui-même retenir son rire alors que Hermione avait le visage plongé dans son écharpe.

« Désolé, articula l'ainé des Serpentards avec difficulté. Betsy a accepté d'apprendre le Fourchelang à Hermione et les débuts sont assez… comment dire. Difficiles.

La Gryffondor sorti la tête de sa cachette pour lui jeter un regard courroucé. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de produire des sifflements différents quand elle les entendait exactement de la même façon !

« Qu'est-ce que tu devais dire ? demanda Theo en se rapprochant.

« Bonjour, marmonna Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

« De toute évidence, pas 'Bonjour'.

Tom prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

« Effectivement, ça ressemblait plus à 'bain de pieds', dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas si mal pour une première fois !

Besty hocha la tête et donna un petit coup de museau à la jeune femme en signe d'encouragement. Il appréciait particulièrement cette sorcière car elle était la seule du groupe, en dehors de celui qui parlait sa langue, à ne pas avoir peur de venir s'asseoir dans ses anneaux.

 **oOo**

Tom s'installa dans les gradins pour observer le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Il ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention au score, puisque la coupe irait de toute façon aux Gryffondors qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir perdre un seul match depuis que Potter leur servait d'attrapeur, mais Serpentard jouait donc, par solidarité, il se devait d'être présent. Les matches contre Serdaigle étaient toujours sympathiques, les aigles jouant avec fair-play et bonne humeur bien que capables de fourberies inattendues lorsqu'ils étaient acculés. Il salua Theo, installé le plus loin possible des autres élèves de son année, et chercha dans les gradins la tignasse rousse de sa petite sœur. Il la trouva à côté d'Hermione, discutant de manière animée avec Ron -cela devait sans doute être en rapport au fait que Ron espérait voir perdre Serpentard par principe, plus que parce que les jumeaux jouaient chez Serdaigle. Ron n'était pas vraiment objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de sport.

 **oOo**

Molly souffla de fatigue en rangeant la cuisine. Elle ne se pensait pas mauvaise mère, même si elle avait enclenché le décompte des deux prochains mois dans sa tête des que ses enfants étaient descendus du train. Elle les aimait tous du fond de son cœur, sans exception, mais les vacances d'été étaient toujours les plus éprouvantes, celles où tout le monde voulait partir voir des amis, celles où Tom se posait des questions, celles où Ginny insultait ses frères, lassée d'être considérée comme une petite fille. Mais c'était aussi la période où Fabian et Gidéon passaient souvent, pour voir leurs neveux et nièce et aider leur petite sœur à ne pas succomber sous la charge de travail. Avoir six adolescents à la maison n'avait rien d'une gageure. Elle était pourtant heureuse, avec toute sa famille autour d'elle, et prévoyait déjà la fête qu'ils feraient pour l'anniversaire de Ginny. Elle était en fait parfaitement heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive la Gazette du Sorcier.

* * *

Question du jour : Tom aime-t-il voler / joue-t-il au Quidditch, selon vous ?

Recommandation : Tech Support, une traduction par Nordremo. Un petit Tony/Loki (Avengers donc, et pas HP) tout soft, allez-y sans craintes !


	10. Chapter 9

Hellooooo !

Ouiiiii je suis toujours vivante, exceptionnel, non ? Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard (et j'ai relu cette fic,je dis ça à chaque chapitre mais c'est sincère), j'ai eu quelques bouleversements dans ma vie qui m'ont un peu pris tout mon temps. Mais quel que soit le temps que ça me prendra, je continuerai cette histoire, je sais déjà comment elle va finir et j'ai TELLEMENT envie d'écrire cette fin que je suis obligée de continuer ^^

Un grand merci à Constancelcd pour ses encouragements, sa relecture et son imagination inépuisable qui débloque toujours mes situations inextricables :) une spéciale dédicace aussi pour sa capacité à sortir des titres de tabloïd parfaitement crédibles ^^

Un autre grand merci à Lealyn, qui continue de me demander régulièrement à quand le prochain chapitre, sans se lasser !

Et sans plus attendre, les réponses aux reviews !

 **Constancelcd** : Pauvre Ginny, pauvre Ginny... QUI écrit des poèmes à l'élu de son coeur par l'intermédiaire d'un gnome qui va le déclamer en public ?

 **Miss MPREG** : Oui, j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver un nom qui ferait plus basilic,mais Betsy est la seule chose qui m'est venue... Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire une comparaison entre le rose de Lockhart et le rose d'Ombrage. Il y a un truc à creuser ! Ah mais attention,Molly adore sa famille,elle est juste parfois fatiguée ^^

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci !

 **LambdaOfTheDead** : Si Salazar était vraiment un grand homme,c'est sans doute une jarre de cookies sans fond. Un genre de corne d'abondance mais que pour les cookies.

 **Ch0c0frog** : Bonnes questions ! la réponses dans ce chapitre :) et bon courage avec le pitchoune !

 **Lealyn** : Je crains d'avoir dépasser le délais imparti xD je pense même que j'ai battu mon record sur Echappée...

 **AlouetteL** : J'espère que tu penses toujours que ça vaut le coup d'attendre... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça,peut-être que ça peut devenir un plan de carrière,le développement du vol sans balai.

 **Et maintenant, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la question / recommandation !**

* * *

Hermione secoua la Gazette du Sorcier pour la replier correctement et la ranger. Visiblement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, même si elle ignorait ce qu'était Azkaban exactement et pourquoi une évasion semblait si mauvaise. Elle savait vaguement, pour l'avoir lu quelque part, que c'était une prison sorcière -mais des moldus s'échappaient aussi de leurs prisons et rien ne semblait mener à la panique décrite dans le journal. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne un peu plus, peut-être en écrivant à Tom et Ginny ou Theo. Theo étant le dernier choix car son père semblait peu apprécier qu'elle lui écrive, bien qu'il ait refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi. En soupirant, elle laissa son regard parcourir l'ensemble de sa chambre et vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Pendant le prochain mois, en voyage au bout du monde avec ses parents, elle serait coupée du monde sorcier et ne pourrait donc se renseigner qu'en revenant. Il allait falloir se montrer patiente, ce qui n'était vraiment pas sa plus grande vertu.

 **oOo**

Theo reposa discrètement le journal à l'endroit exact où il l'avait pris, vérifia sa position par rapport au porte-plume ouvragé et à la bouteille d'encre en cristal et se recula pour observer le bureau d'un œil critique. Son père ne devrait y voir que du feu. Le jeune homme entrepris alors de sortir discrètement et de rejoindre sa chambre sans bruit, ignorant volontairement les voix qui s'échappaient du petit salon. Si un des hommes présents le voyait, il était bon pour une de ces réunions horribles où il aurait préféré ne jamais mettre les pieds. L'ignorance, autrefois, était synonyme de sécurité. A présent, il préférait avoir toutes les cartes en main et une évasion d'Azkaban ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour lui ou pour l'année à venir. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se faire discret pendant l'été.

 **oOo**

Ginny claqua la porte de sa chambre en ignorant royalement les cris de sa mère lui enjoignant de ne pas abimer la maison. Ce jour-là faisait partie de ceux où elle détestait ses frères, sa famille, le monde et, plus généralement, l'univers. Qui avait eu la brillante idée de faire d'elle la seule fille dans une fratrie de huit enfants ? Et, pour ne rien gâcher, de la faire naître en dernier ? Même Tom, avec qui elle s'entendait pourtant bien, la traitait comme une enfant lorsqu'ils étaient de retour chez eux pour l'été. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui rappelle vertement qu'elle était présente lorsqu'il avait découvert la Chambre des Secrets et Betsy pour qu'il s'excuse platement et retourne déprimer dans son coin. Tom avait toujours tout un tas de questions existentielles en été, qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. À l'heure actuelle, il lui semblait plus préoccupant de savoir que la prison des sorciers n'était pas si hermétique qu'on avait toujours voulu leur faire croire.

 **oOo**

Arthur Weasley n'était pas un homme anxieux. Selon sa femme, il était même souvent beaucoup trop détendu. Pourtant, depuis l'annonce du journal quelques jours auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule à tous les coins de rue, ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule étant donné que la réalité dans laquelle Tom devenait Voldemort n'existait plus et que Molly et lui étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle avait existé -ainsi que Dumbledore, mais le vieux sorcier n'en avait pas de souvenirs, il ne comptait donc pas vraiment. Aucune raison rationnelle de s'inquiéter plus que de mesure à propos d'une évasion d'Azkaban -et pourtant.

 **oOo**

 **EVASION D'AZKABAN : QUE FAIT LE MINISTÈRE ?**

 **Le gouvernement ment à la population sorcière !**

 _La bonne réputation du Ministère est mise à mal par la récente évasion de la prison réputée la plus sûre de Grande-Bretagne. Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, dont le poste est déjà mis en péril suite au scandale des Chaudrons Sanglants, se voit une fois de plus mis en cause dans la gestion d'Azkaban. Le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, et la directrice du département de la Justice, Maître Amélia Bones, font pour le moment front commun face à ce terrible événement._ _'Il est évident que nos services mettent toutes leurs capacités à résoudre ce problème', déclare Maître Bones,'que ce soit la faille de sécurité sur place ou la traque de la fugitive. Nous recommandons à la population de ne pas s'affoler et de nous communiquer toute information qui pourrait nous permettre de retrouver la prisonnière dans les plus brefs délais'._ _Nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que Bellatrix Lestrange est armée et dangereuse._

 _Toute l'affaire des Chaudrons Sanglants, page 12._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, portrait d'une criminelle, page 5._

 **oOo**

L'été avait finalement pris fin et tous les sorciers en âge d'être scolarisés étaient réunis sur le quai 9 ¾ . Hermione avait retrouvé les Weasley facilement (il suffisait de repérer la cohorte de cheveux roux dans la foule) et avait sauté au cou de Tom sous l'air goguenard de l'ensemble de la fratrie. Le fait que Ginny ait eu droit au même traitement juste avant ne semblait pas les perturber outre mesure. Ignorant le regard meurtrier du Serpentard, la jeune fille salua poliment Arthur et Molly avant de se tourner vers ses amis pour savoir s'ils avaient vu Theo. Percy lui indiqua qu'il était déjà monté dans le train en compagnie de Draco Malfoy et l'ensemble de la famille fronça les sourcils. Tom pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, son regard accrochant celui d'Hermione. Ils régleraient ce problème plus tard. Les parents finirent par dire au revoir à leur progéniture et les quatre adolescents se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, traînant leurs grosses valises derrière eux tant bien que mal. Celui dans lequel ils entrèrent était occupé par le professeur Lupin, profondément endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Tom saisit la malle de sa sœur pour la hisser dans le filet à bagage tout en répondant à Hermione.

« Percy a dit que certains professeurs devaient faire le trajet avec nous, à cause de l'évasion. Je suis content qu'il soit revenu, en tout cas, je n'aurais pas supporté une année supplémentaire avec Lockhart.

« Il n'était pas si mauvais, commença Hermione avant de capituler devant les regards incrédules de ses amis. D'accord, d'accord, il était nul. Bon. Qui va chercher Theo ?

« Tom, répondit Ginny avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. S'il est effectivement avec Malfoy et sa clique, c'est le plus simple.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sorti du compartiment en tirant la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait pas comment s'était passé l'été de son ami, mais il connaissait la réputation de son père. Avoir un professeur dans leur compartiment était sans doute un des meilleurs moyens de lui garantir une certaine tranquillité le temps du voyage, quant au reste de l'année… il allait devoir en parler avec Percy. La présence autoritaire de ce dernier fut en effet indispensable pour extraire son ami des griffes des autres Serpentards sans que les baguettes ne soient dégainées, mais la tension était presque palpable lorsqu'ils quittèrent le compartiment et les garçons n'avaient pas hâte de retrouver leurs dortoirs.

 **oOo**

Theo se réveilla en sursaut, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. À côté de lui, Hermione et Tom disputaient une partie d'échec et Ginny était plongée dans un étrange magazine intitulé 'le Chicaneur'. Le professeur Lupin dormait toujours et le Serpentard mis un moment à comprendre l'origine du problème.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous à l'arrêt ?

Ses trois amis relevèrent brusquement la tête, semblant seulement réaliser à ce moment l'étrangeté de la chose. La nuit était apparemment tombée dehors et un froid polaire se répandait dans les couloirs, créant de petits nuages de buée à chaque respiration. C'est alors que Tom le sentit.

Le désespoir.

Toutes les joies de sa vie semblaient se dissoudre dans un marasme nauséabond. Tous les espoirs et les rêves qu'il avait rassemblés lui donnaient l'impression de ne rien valoir, de ne jamais pouvoir se réaliser, d'être futiles. Il ne serait plus jamais heureux, il ne l'avait probablement jamais été, tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Sa vie ne valait rien. _Il_ ne valait rien.

Le désespoir.

Il avait deux ans et s'était perdu dans un magasin. 'Maman ! Maman !'. Mais personne ne venait le chercher.

Il avait cinq ans et la grande tante Muriel passait Noël chez eux. 'Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes encombrés de ce garçon, il n'a rien à faire ici'.

Il avait onze ans et venait de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. 'Peut-être que tu pourras rester à l'école pour les vacances. Tu pourrais nous laisser en famille'.

Il avait huit ans et s'était disputé avec Ron. 'Tu n'es pas mon frère ! tu ne nous ressembles même pas !'

Il avait douze ans et se tenait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. 'Tu n'es pas des nôtres. Tu n'as pas de famille. Tu n'as rien à faire ici'.

Le désespoir.

' _Personne ne veut de toi_ ', murmurait une petite voix au fond de lui. ' _Personne ne t'aime. Même tes parents se sont débrouillés pour ne pas s'occuper de toi_.'

'C'est faux, pensa Tom dans un sursaut. Papa et Maman m'aiment. Ginny m'aime !'

' _Non_ ', répondit la voix doucement. ' _Non. Tu es une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Tes parents attendent que tu partes de chez eux. Ginny fait semblant pour rester avec les autres. Tu n'es qu'un faire-valoir. Personne ne veut de toi. Personne_ '.

« Tom…

' _Personne ne veux de toi. Tu ne sers à rien_.'

« Tom ?

' _Personne ne t'aime. Personne_ !'

« TOM !

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux pour trouver ses trois amis à quelques centimètres de lui, le professeur Lupin derrière eux, debout, baguette brandie. Quelque chose d'argenté et de lumineux se trouvait à la porte du compartiment et empêchait une haute silhouette sombre d'entrer tout en diffusant une chaleur bienfaisante.

« Sortez, gronda le professeur et Tom eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à la créature. Ce que vous cherchez n'est pas ici. Sortez !

La silhouette recula et disparut, entraînant avec elle le froid et l'obscurité. Hermione claquait des dents, Ginny avait les yeux et les joues mouillées de larmes et Theo tentait de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Cependant, Tom réalisa qu'il était le seul à avoir glissé par terre et se redressa rapidement pour s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette. Le professeur leur donna du chocolat avant de partir inspecter le reste du train, avec la recommandation de ne pas bouger et de prendre le temps de se calmer. Les jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard : cette fois encore, l'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

 **oOo**

Tom et Theo avaient refusé de parler de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsque la créature -un détraqueur, avaient-ils appris- était entrée dans leur compartiment. Ils avaient néanmoins consenti à aller saluer Betsy et ils étaient à présent tous les quatre installés avec le serpent dans la Chambre, du chocolat chaud à portée de main. Le basilic avait senti leur trouble et demandé un résumé des événements et Hermione en avait profité pour demander quelques explications.

« Donc, tout un train d'adolescent de onze à dix-huit ans a été attaqué par ces choses, tout ça parce qu'une folle furieuse a décidé de s'évader d'une prison réputée infaillible ?

La jeune sorcière affichait un air plus que dubitatif.

« Ce n'est pas juste une folle furieuse, murmura Theo. Bellatrix Lestrange est une tueuse en série… réputée, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Elle a tué une centaine de personnes, le plus souvent après les avoir torturés pendant des heures. Elle a signé chacun de ses meurtres en peignant sa marque sur les murs du lieu où le cadavre était retrouvé et elle se l'est même fait tatouer sur le bras.

« Les aurors ont mis des années à l'attraper, renchéris Tom d'un air sombre. Le fait que personne ne comprenne comment elle a pu s'échapper est assez préoccupant.

Ginny hocha la tête en fixant son chocolat comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

« Oncle Fabian nous en avait parlé. Ils ont envoyé une équipe de dix personnes pour l'arrêter et six ont été gravement blessées. Maman était furieuse qu'il nous raconte ça mais il avait répondu qu'on devait connaître le monde dans lequel on vit. Lestrange était enfermée dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Douze ans en compagnie de ces choses… elle doit être encore plus folle qu'avant.

Le silence régna quelques instants. Chacun d'entre eux réfléchissait aux implications de cette évasion et des nouvelles mesures de sécurité annoncées par le directeur au début du repas jusqu'à ce que Ginny baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, signant la fin de la soirée et le retour aux dortoirs.

 **oOo**

 _Theodore_

 _J'ose espérer que le voyage s'est bien passé et que vous avez suivi mes instructions._ _En tant que Famille, en tant que Maison, je vous rappelle que nous avons des devoirs envers la société et particulièrement celui d'élever la Magie. Toute votre attitude doit refléter la puissance de notre dynastie._

 _Vous l'avez peut-être entendu cet été, le Magenmagot a entamé la procédure demandant la destitution de l'actuel ministre pour incompétence notoire. L'évasion de Lestrange est une opportunité inespérée pour appuyer notre demande et la future candidature de Lucius Malfoy et nous, en tant que Noble et Ancienne Famille, qui faisons partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrées, nous devons d'être un soutien solide et indéfectible._

 _Vous êtes un Nott, tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. Vos fréquentations, dont quelques échos me sont parvenus malgré le soin que vous prenez à éviter le sujet, sont inadmissibles. Bien que je puisse faire une exception pour le frère et la sœur Weasley qui sont, tout comme nous, des Sang Purs d'ancienne lignée malgré leur déchéance et qui pourraient revenir dans le droit chemin, la Sang de Bourbe doit disparaître._ _Il n'est pas digne que notre Nom soit associé à une telle infamie, une preuve vivante et concrète de dégénérescence magique. Votre intelligence et vos capacités finiront par en pâtir et il est hors de question que mon Héritier se compromette de la sorte. Si toutefois vous souhaitez vous comporter en gentilhomme, ce qui serait tout à votre honneur bien qu'une telle personne n'en soit pas digne, rompez vos relations proprement par le biais d'une lettre officielle._

 _Je vous le répète, et il serait bon pour vous que cela soit la dernière fois, vos fréquentations doivent refléter la grandeur de notre Famille._

 _Agissez en conséquence, ou subissez-les_

 _Lord Theodore Commodus Nott_

 _Patriarche et Lord régnant de la Famille Nott, Membre assermenté du Magenmagot._

* * *

 **Alors aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas une mais plusieurs recommandations de lecture ! C'est Byzance !**

D'abord, _Poudlard pour les enfants_ , de Constancelcd et qui est joyeusement citée au début de cette fic sans crédits aucuns. Donc, rendons à César ce qui est à César :)

Ensuite, la trilogie _L'armée de l'ombre, Les Cicatrices du Temps_ et _Le Dernier secret_ d'Ellana-san parce que franchement j'ai rarement vu une histoire aussi bien ficelée sur un site de fanfiction. Les deux premiers tomes déroulent la même temporalité en parallèle et le troisième réunis enfin tous les protagonistes. C'est un Rogue/Harry mentor et un Draco/Hermione (et Dieu sait que j'aime pas ça donc vous pouvez y aller les yeux fermés).

Et enfin, ma petite question de fin de chapitre : A votre avis, quel est le patronus de Tom ? (et ouiiii je vous demande ça car je sèche ^^ même pas honte)


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjouuur

Nooon vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre ! quelle chance ! vive le nano, hein ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonnée en cours de route malgré la publication chaotique, franchement je vous aime :') Merci aussi aux nouveaux venus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même court ! C'est super encourageant !

 **Alors, à ma question :** quel serait le Patronus de Tom, vous m'avez proposé un serpent ou quelque chose de relatif aux Weasley. Merci ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé et vous n'aurez donc pas la réponse dans ce chapitre mais j'y travaille ^^

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Miss MPREG : Merci ! et non, pas de connexion entre mon Tom et l'original car ils ont vécut des enfances extrêmement différentes ^^ Lord Nott est un méchant aha, je suis contente de l'avoir réussi xD La réponse pour Bellatrix... Pas ici mais tu l'auras !

Ch0c0frog : Merci ! j'espère que tu as eu le temps de relire ? J'ai été super rapide cette fois :p Alors pour tes questions : Non, Bellatrix ne peut pas se souvenir de Voldy car dans sa réalité, il n'a jamais existé. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour être folle. oui, il y a des enfants Black, on les verra plus tard :) je ne dirai rien sur l'avenir amoureux de Tom xD Et j'espère que tu as aimé Poudlard pour les enfants ^^

Constancelcd : Ouiii n'est-ce pas ? quelle famille de rêve.

Lealyn : Yo ! oui enfin si tu as remarqué, j'essaie de suivre les éléments du canon un maximum, sauf que sans Voldy-Mimi (yeah ! nouveau surnom !) c'est pas toujours évident. Il mettait pas mal d'animation.

 **Voilà,on se retrouve en bas pour la question et les recommandation de lecture !**

* * *

L'agitation autour de l'évasion se calma rapidement en l'absence de nouveaux faits. La population sorcière découvrit qu'il était bien difficile de se préoccuper de quelque chose dont plus personne n'entendait parler et l'éviction du ministre fut repoussée à une date ultérieure non précisée. Toutes les équipes d'aurors disponibles étaient mandatées pour la recherche de Bellatrix Lestrange sans qu'aucun résultat n'aboutisse et les journaux cessèrent rapidement d'en parler. A Poudlard, les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement et Halloween approchait à grands pas, amenant le traditionnel festin et, pour ceux qui y étaient autorisés, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny n'était pas vraiment enchantée d'entendre ses deux amis et son frère discuter de leur prochaine sortie au village alors qu'elle-même était encore trop jeune pour y aller, mais Hermione promis de lui rapporter ce qu'elle voudrait -dans la limite du raisonnable, avait-elle précisé rapidement en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de sa cadette. La jeune Gryffondor demanda une boîte de souris glacées, et son aînée nota consciencieusement sa commande sous le regard amusé des garçons. Avant la sortie, toutefois, ils se devaient d'assister au premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui opposerait les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle.

 **oOo**

« Incroyable, marmonna Tom en observant les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle exécuter une figure compliquée pour tenter de marquer tandis que leurs batteurs s'acharnaient sur le gardien adverse. Lui-même n'avait rien contre le fait de voler, mais certainement pas pour un match aussi virulent.

« Je croyais que nous étions censés être les plus violents ? murmura Theo en lui tendant un paquet de châtaignes grillées.

Tom haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé. Il savait les Gryffondor capable de les égaler en fourberie, mais que les Poufsouffle soient visiblement du même niveau avait de quoi surprendre. Ils étaient pourtant réputés pour être les plus fair-play.

« Où va le monde, ironisa le Serpentard lorsqu'un batteur à l'emblème du blaireau envoya un cognard dans le nez du gardien de Gryffondor, manquant de peu le faire tomber de son balai. Il allait replonger la main dans le sachet de châtaignes lorsqu'il le sentit. Le froid. La sensation que toutes les joies de sa vie s'évaporaient revint mais, cette fois-ci, il savait à quoi l'associer. Il attrapa le bras de son ami et le secoua pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. De loin, il entendait des cris et des sanglots, mais il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie en tirant Theo derrière lui. Il eut vaguement conscience du brouillard tombant autour de lui avant de perdre connaissance.

 **oOo**

Le professeur Lupin poussa un profond soupir en reprenant les notes que son remplaçant avait laissé. Peu importe ce que racontaient ses livres, Lockhart avait été au-delà de l'incompétence et c'était à lui, Remus Lupin, de rattraper le niveau de ses élèves. Ils allaient devoir travailler deux années en une et il pouvait d'ores et déjà sentir la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Il releva la tête pour observer ses quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Serdaigle et réalisa que l'un d'entre eux avait déjà la main levée.

Allons bon, pensa-t-il avec lassitude.

« Monsieur Weasley ?

« Professeur, pouvez-vous nous apprendre à combattre les détraqueurs ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que des murmures approbateurs et des hochements de têtes n'apparaissent. Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous. Grâce à mon remplaçant, vous avez une année entière à rattraper et le sort du Patronus est d'un niveau extrêmement avancé, difficile, que certains sorciers ne réussissent jamais. Je peux vous l'apprendre, mais cela sera donné comme travail supplémentaire.

Les élèves n'hésitèrent même pas.

« Très bien. Tout d'abord, sachez que les détraqueurs font parties de ce qu'on appelle les 'Non-Être', c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu d'existence physique avant celle-ci. Les fantômes, en comparaison, étaient des êtres humains et la mort les a transformés en Spectres. Les Détraqueurs sont apparus tels quels et personne n'a jamais été vraiment capable d'expliquer comment. Il y a des théories, bien sûr, mais cela nous prendrait trop de temps de les étudier et ce n'est pas le propos. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que ce sont des créatures entièrement maléfiques qui se nourrissent de tous les sentiments positifs, d'où la sensation de désespoir que provoque leur contact. Le moyen de les combattre consiste donc à leur opposer un Patronus, autrement dit un gardien ou un protecteur, qui est en fait une représentation de deux choses fondamentales : l'âme du sorcier et son souvenir heureux le plus puissant. Des questions ? Non ? Très bien. Passons à la pratique, levez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Les élèves se levèrent calmement et le professeur envoya tables et chaises se ranger sur les côtés d'un coup de baguette négligent.

« La formule utilisée est une invocation du gardien. Elle signifie 'j'espère un protecteur', ce qui n'est pas anodin car le fait de baser sa magie sur l'espoir renforce le sort lui-même. Répétez après moi : _Spero Patronum_ !

La classe répéta la formule trois fois avant que Remus ne s'estime satisfait.

« Maintenant, concentrez-vous. Vous devez trouver un souvenir heureux suffisamment puissant pour invoquer votre gardien. Une dernière chose avant de commencer : la forme que prendra votre Patronus, s'il devient corporel, est une représentation de ce que vous êtes profondément, donc de votre âme. C'est très souvent la même forme que prend l'animagus, pour les mêmes raisons. Aussi, étant donné que ce sort n'est pas normalement compris dans votre cursus, je n'oblige personne à le lancer en public. Maintenant, ceux qui souhaitent essayer le peuvent.

Un souvenir heureux… plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Tom. Non qu'il en manque, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir de suffisamment puissants pour faire apparaître ne serait-ce qu'un filet de brume au bout de sa baguette. L'apprentissage s'annonçait fastidieux.

 **oOo**

Hermione fut bien évidemment ravie d'entendre Tom parler du cours exceptionnel de Défense qu'il avait reçu et exigea de tout savoir sur les Patronus afin de pouvoir elle-même pratiquer le sort. Theo et Ginny admirent que ce pourrait être utile et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une salle de classe vide pour s'entraîner, mais leur meilleur résultat fut une légère fumée argentée produite par Hermione. Elle en fut assez déçue mais les trois autres le prirent au contraire comme un signe extrêmement encourageant et redoublèrent d'efforts.

 **oOo**

A Hermione Granger

 _Alors, ce Patronus ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Toujours rien. Ça en devient frustrant._

A Hermione Granger

 _Ton toujours rien est plus que le commun des mortels, mademoiselle Granger. Quel souvenir utilises-tu ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Le jour où le professeur McGonagall est venu m'annoncer que j'étais une sorcière. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que j'étais parfaitement normale, en fin de compte. Et toi ?_

A Hermione Granger

 _Je n'arrive pas à me décider. J'ai essayé la naissance de Ginny, ma première lettre de Poudlard, la découverte du château, le jour où papa a collé un œil au beurre noir à Malfoy père, mais rien ne fonctionne._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Pardon, j'ai du mal lire, ton père a_ quoi _?_

A Hermione Granger

 _Il s'est battu avec Lucius Malfoy chez Fleury & Bott il y a deux ans. Maman était furieuse, elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Elle nous a fait un sermon d'une demi-heure pour nous expliquer à quel point elle avait honte de nous, surtout que les Potter et les Black étaient présents. Mais je rigole, je n'ai pas essayé ce souvenir pour le Patronus._

A Thomas Weasley

 _J'hésite entre être scandalisée, choquée ou amusée. Difficile d'imaginer ton père se battre… Qui sont les Potter et les Black ?_

A Hermione Granger

 _Sois les trois ! Deux vieilles familles. Membres du Magenmagot, tout ça. Tu n'as pas un Potter dans ta classe ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Si, Harry. Mais je ne connais pas sa famille, figure-toi._

A Hermione Granger

 _Quoi, tu ne connais pas les familles de tes camarades ? Mais avec qui passes-tu donc tout ton temps ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Très bonne question…_

 **oOo**

 **BELLATRIX LESTRANGE APERÇUE A PRÉ-AU-LARD !**

 _La sorcière la plus recherchée de Grande-Bretagne a été aperçue ce lundi dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard, à quelques kilomètres du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Malheureusement, le temps que les aurors arrivent sur place, la criminelle multirécidiviste avait disparue et les enquêteurs semblent de nouveau avoir perdu sa trace._ _Des lors, la question se pose : quelle sécurité pour nos enfants ?_ _Directeur de l'établissement, le très connu Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, docteur ès Sorcellerie, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, Président du Magenmagot et Grand Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers a très clairement manifesté son mécontentement quant à la décision du Ministère de détacher des détraqueurs pour la protection de l'école. Il aurait déclaré au Ministre lors d'une discussion houleuse 'Ce sont des abominations et je n'en veux pas autour de mes élèves'. Le représentant de l'état aura pourtant ignoré cet avis, mais la présence de ces créatures aux abords du collège dissuadera-t-elle vraiment quelqu'un comme Bellatrix Lestrange d'y entrer, si tel est son objectif ?_

 _Les protections ancestrales de Poudlard, page 12_

 _Biographie d'Albus Dumbledore, page 17_

 **oOo**

Hermione rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor au pas de charge, repéra Ginny, se dirigea vers elle et se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans un fauteuil en poussant un soupir volontairement lourd. Ginevra Weasley étant quelqu'un d'intelligent, elle marqua sa page et referma son livre posément avant de se tourner vers son amie qui tapotait le sol dans un rythme rageur.

« Tu as toute mon attention.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour éclater.

« Ton frère est un abruti !

« Certes. Lequel ? ils ont tous une certaine capacité dans le domaine.

Hermione jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé à son amie. Si ce qu'elle disait n'était pas entièrement faux, c'était aussi une manière de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tom. Qui d'autre ?

« Oui, vraiment, répondit Ginny avec un sourire goguenard. Qui d'autre ? avec qui passes-tu tout ton temps libre ? avec qui échanges-tu par écrit pendant des heures alors que vous vous êtes quittés dix minutes plus tôt ? On se le demande.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, s'exclama Hermione, de nouveau agacée. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et tu as tort ! Peut-on revenir au sujet qui me préoccupe ?

« Nous ne l'avons jamais quitté, marmonna la jeune rousse avant de reprendre à voix haute. Donc, pourquoi Tom est-il un abruti ?

« Il est en pleine crise existentielle ! il m'a envoyée balader parce que tu comprends, moi, avec me famille de moldus, on est trop normaux, je ne me pose pas de question sur mes parents donc je ne peux pas le comprendre !

Le silence qui lui répondit lui fit relever la tête et observer son amie. Ginny arborait un air soucieux et se mordillait la lèvre, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir.

« Hermione… je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit, mais… Tom a été adopté par nos parents.

« Non, murmura Hermione, il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais je m'en doutais. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

La plus jeune Weasley hocha la tête, compréhensive. Pour quiconque d'un tant soit peu attentif, il était évident que son frère était un ajout à leur famille. L'ennui, c'était que Tom avait du mal à imaginer que qui que ce soit fasse attention à lui.

« Et bien tu dois savoir qu'il a parfois, comme tu l'as si bien dit, des crises existentielles. Il se demande si on l'aime, et tout un tas de choses de ce genre. J'imagine que Malfoy passant son temps à lui rabâcher qu'il sort de la fange n'aide pas vraiment.

« Certes, mais je n'y suis pour rien, moi !

« Non, et je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut.

« Dommage pour lui, asséna Hermione d'une voix dure avant de rassembler ses affaires et de monter se coucher.

Ginny soupira doucement et s'autorisa un bref moment de fatigue. Elle fit signe à Ron de la rejoindre, lui expliqua brièvement la situation et ils sortirent discrètement par le trou du portrait en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Trouver les jumeaux fut facile -il n'y avait qu'à suivre les bruits d'explosions- et Percy les attendait devant la salle des Serpentards pour les guider vers leur frère, réfugié dans une salle de classe vide comportant une immense tâche de chocolat sur un mur.

 **oOo**

A Hermione Granger

 _Hermione ?_

 _Hermione, s'il te plait._

 _Bon, je suppose que je l'ai mérité… Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit._

 _Excuse-moi._

 _Hermione !_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Ç_ _a prendra une boîte de plumes en sucre_.

 **oOo**

« Heureusement que Pré-au-Lard existe, déclara Hermione tout en soufflant sur ses doigts gelés. Je n'aurais pas à acheter mes cadeaux de Noël en catastrophe, cette année.

« Nous sommes donc condamnés à subir une après-midi de shopping ! s'exclama Theodore, une main sur le cœur et un air dévasté sur le visage.

Son amie se contenta de lui jeter un regard blasé sous les ricanements de Tom.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu émettre d'objection, dit-il à l'adresse de son camarade Serpentard.

« Contrairement à toi, monsieur Ronchon.

Tom pris un air scandalisé et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une explosion retentit devant eux, le coupant dans son élan. Le souffle les poussa en arrière, les faisant tomber dans la neige fraîche qui tapissait le sol depuis peu. Les deux garçons s'aidèrent l'un l'autre pour se relever, et Theodore releva la tête brusquement en entendant un rire retentir dans l'air gelé. « Lestrange, murmura-t-il, effrayé. Des cris, des pleurs et des sorts résonnaient autour d'eux, vite suivit par le bruit caractéristique d'une multitude de sorciers transplannant. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Hermione n'était pas avec eux.

* * *

Voilààààà, vous pouvez me harceler en review pour avoir la suite, c'est autorisé ^^

 **Question :** Quel métier exerce Sirius dans cette histoire ?

 **Recommandation de lecture :** _Archibald Twitter, Archéomage_ de Docteur Citrouille. Un OC très bien fait, une bonne histoire en seulement 13 chapitres, allez-y en toute confiance c'est un vrai régal malgré quelques fautes :)


	12. Chapter 11

Chers tous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est un nouveau chapitre, moins d'un mois après le précédent, je pense qu'on peut mettre ça à mon crédit s'il vous plait ^^

Un grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui passent lire, qui suivent et bien évidemment, à mes reviewers chéris. Je vous aime d'amour. Un spécial merci à Constancelcd et Lealyn, qui ont la lourde tâche de me mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses quand nécessaire. bisou tout doux.

A ma question, vous avex répondu majoritairement que Sirius est auror, ce à quoi je vous réponds : oui mais non ! D'après J.K, James et Sirius ont entamé une formation d'auror à la fin de leurs études en vue de combattre Voldy, jusqu'à ce que les Potter doivent se cacher avec la fin que l'on connait. Serait-il auror dans un monde sans menace particulière ? J'hésite.

Voici les réponses à vos reviews:

 **Constancelcd** **:** bien sûr que j'ai pensé à Sirius comme premier ministre mais j'ai peur qu'il soit trop jeune / irresponsable. ce n'était pas le gars le plus réfléchit de la troupe, quoi. Merci pour Ginny :) et je garde l'idée du patronus, c'est original ^^

 **Miss MPREG :** Le patronus est toujours bon à connaitre ! les détraqueurs ne s'acharnent pas particulièrement sur Tom, je décris juste plus son ressenti que celui des autres car c'est le personnage principal de cette histoire :) il y est peut-être plus senseible parce qu'il a beaucoup d'angoisse et d'insécurité, tout comme Harry y est sensible dans le canon en raison du traumatisme lié à la mort de ses parents. Merci pour tes encouragements :)

 **Lealyn** **:** j'ai pas mis 6 mois malgré ta menace de tuer Chacha :p mais je savais que tu ne le ferai pas ! et je fini mes chapitres comme je veux,non mais. Tyran.

 **Karozthor the Necromagus** **:** Merci beaucoup,et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews :D J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire ^^

 **Ch0c0frog** **:** ah,j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée, ravie de te revoir ^^ on est tous pris par le temps ! Non,Tom ne se demandera pas si Bellatrix est sa mère puisqu'il "connait" ses parents biologiques (en tout cas ceux inventés par les Weasley et Dumbledore). J'ai du mentionner ça dans le prologue ou le chapitre un,je pense... quelle cata ça aurait été, sinon !

 **Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la question et les recommandations :)**

* * *

Jean Helen Granger était une femme pragmatique. Elle avait choisi ses études et son futur métier en fonction de ses capacités autant que de ses goûts afin de s'éviter toute déception. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré celui qui serait son mari, elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient d'abord tous deux obtenir leur diplôme; une fois fait, ils s'étaient mariés et Jean avait décrété qu'ils devaient ouvrir leur cabinet et établir une clientèle avant d'envisager d'avoir un enfant. Hermione Jean Granger était née le 19 septembre 1979 et, si elle était restée enfant unique, ce n'était pas un souhait de ses parents. Henri et Jean avaient donc décidé de donner le meilleur à leur petite fille, puisque leur projet de famille nombreuse ne verrait jamais le jour. Jean appelait Hermione son 'petit miracle' et Henri passait son temps à lui inventer de nouveaux jouets.

Il s'avéra très rapidement que leur petite avait une intelligence hors du commun et cela inquiéta beaucoup ses parents. Ils savaient à quel point la différence pouvait être source de rejet et l'amour de leur fille pour les livres au détriment du reste du monde allait sans nul doute lui porter préjudice à un moment. Mais les parents ne voulaient pas non plus décourager un intérêt aussi prononcé pour l'apprentissage, aussi ils optèrent pour des romans traitant de magie, de monde imaginaire et de féerie, dans l'espoir de développer l'imagination et l'envie de jouer d'Hermione. Naturellement, ce furent ces lectures qui furent amenées comme explication la première fois que leur fille leur appris qu'elle pouvait faire voler des objets. La deuxième annonce concernait le changement de couleur des murs de sa chambre, car le rose pâle choisit par sa mère ne convenait plus à la petite fille, et il fut difficile de trouver une explication plausible. La troisième fois, Hermione envoya ses livres se ranger tous seuls au moment d'aller manger et Jean due s'asseoir un moment avec une tasse de thé. Elle eut une longue discussion avec son mari ce soir-là. Leur petite merveille, déjà si différente et exclue à cause de son intelligence, était en plus une sorte de mutante aux pouvoirs magiques. Aucun des deux ne savaient gérer un tel phénomène et Henri se demanda si une école pour les X-Men existait en fait bel et bien.

Il s'avéra que oui, et cela se présenta sous la forme d'une grande femme à l'air autoritaire, habillée d'un tailleur strict de couleur vert émeraude. Elle leur annonça être le professeur Minerva McGonagall, sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, laquelle était toute disposée à accueillir et former Hermione qui, oui, était effectivement une sorcière. Les deux moldus -car il semblait que c'était leur dénomination dans ce monde- auraient volontiers éclaté de rire s'ils n'avaient pas été témoins de plusieurs événements étranges autour de leur fille. De plus, la première année de collège d'Hermione s'était très mal passée et si une alternative existait, ils n'allaient certainement pas lui claquer la porte au nez.

Hermione fut ravie. La découverte du Chemin de Traverse fut grandiose et Jean et son mari furent tellement impressionnés qu'ils acceptèrent de laisser leur bébé partir étudier en pension, à condition qu'elle revienne pour chaque vacances et qu'elle leur écrive souvent. Ainsi fut fait. Hermione raconta à ses parents tout ce qu'elle voyait : les escaliers avec marche escamotable, les tableaux qui bougeait, les portes cachées, la répartition, la salle commune de Gryffondor, les cours… Peu après Halloween, elle rassura enfin ses parents en mentionnant des amis, deux garçons de Serpentard nommés Tom et Théodore. Henri n'en fut pas très heureux mais Jean lui rappela sèchement que deux garçons étaient mieux que pas d'amis du tout et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

L'année suivante vit l'homme rassuré par la mention de Ginny et l'amélioration générale des relations de la jeune fille avec l'ensemble des élèves. Hermione semblait heureuse. Elle ne raconta cependant pas les excursions de nuit, les fuites pour échapper au concierge ou à Peeves, ni les fantômes qui hantaient les couloirs et encore moins sa rencontre avec le serpent le plus mortel de l'histoire. Certaines choses devaient restées cachées. Néanmoins, comme elle recevait, à la demande de ses parents, la Gazette du Sorcier chez elle, elle ne put leur cacher l'évasion d'Azkaban. Elle réussi à les convaincre que cela n'avait aucune importance car Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde et promis sagement à sa mère de rentrer au moindre signe de danger. Elle ne leur parla pas des détraqueurs mais savait qu'ils étaient au courant, l'abonnement au journal ne s'étant pas arrêté.

 **oOo**

 _Chers Monsieur et Madame Granger_

 _Suite à un accident ayant eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier dans lequel les élèves sont autorisés à aller à partir de la troisième année, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que votre fille, Hermione J. Granger, a été sévèrement blessée et se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, aux bons soins de notre Guérisseuse, Madame Poppy Pomfresh._ _Si vous souhaitez être présents à son chevet, des mesures seront prises pour vous permettre le transport ainsi que le logement._ _Nous attendons votre hibou,_

 _Sincèrement_ _Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

 **oOo**

Ginny observa son professeur de Métamorphoses entrer dans l'infirmerie, suivie par deux moldus visiblement un peu perdus. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à son frère, qui leva brusquement la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. D'un geste du menton, elle lui indiqua les visiteurs et ils regardèrent les adultes discuter avec Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière les avait autorisés à rester à condition qu'ils soient totalement silencieux, aussi n'ouvrirent-ils pas la bouche en voyant le groupe se diriger vers eux.

« Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Weasley, je vais vous demander de partir. Monsieur Nott n'est pas avec vous ?

« Non, Madame, il doit arriver dans une heure. Il avait cours et comme il les prend pour Hermione aussi, il voulait être certain de ne rien rater, répondit Ginny en guettant son frère du coin de l'œil. Il aurait dû partir en classe lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais n'avait pas bougé.

« Vous êtes les amis d'Hermione ? demanda Jean avec un faible sourire. Ginny hocha la tête.

« Laissez-les rester, professeur. Ils ne font rien de mal et Hermione n'a jamais aimé rester seule lorsqu'elle est malade.

La déclaration d'Henry fut suivie d'un court silence, le temps pour ces dames d'essuyer discrètement leurs yeux. Lorsque Théo arriva, il fut surpris de voir autant de monde mais salua poliment les parents de son amie et s'assit sans rien dire.

 **oOo**

 ** _BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ENFIN RATTRAPÉE !_**

 _C'est une bonne nouvelle que nous annonce le gouvernement par l'intermédiaire de Maître Amélia Bones : la criminelle la plus recherchée de Grande-Bretagne, Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) a enfin été appréhendée._ _'Il n'y aura pas de retour en cellule' nous fait savoir la directrice du département de la Justice, 'Madame Lestrange a été condamnée au baiser du détraqueur et sera donc conduite dans l'aile de Sainte Mangouste prévue à cet effet'._

 _Par ailleurs, elle ajoute que Rodolphus Lestrange, époux de Bellatrix, s'est vu déplacé dans un quartier de haute sécurité de la prison._ _'Même si sa complicité n'a jamais pu être prouvée, Monsieur Lestrange n'a jamais condamné formellement les actes de sa femme, allant même jusqu'à la soutenir durant son procès pour meurtre. Dans ces conditions, nous préférons ne pas prendre le risque d'une tentative d'évasion.'_

 _Même si le gouvernement se veut rassurant quant à la sécurité pénitentiaire, la population se pose des questions et remet en cause la confiance placée dans le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, déjà mis en cause auparavant pour la mauvaise gestion de certaines affaires. Lord Lucius Malfoy, conseiller au Magenmagot et membre du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, déclare ainsi : 'Notre ministre est plein de bonne volonté mais n'a pas le courage d'appliquer ses convictions. En ces temps troublés, il faut quelqu'un de solide à la tête du pays, c'est pourquoi le Magenmagot demande la destitution de Monsieur Fudge et la formation d'un nouveau gouvernement'. Cependant, tous ne sont pas d'accord avec les pensées de Lord Malfoy. Ayant lui aussi voté pour la destitution de l'actuel Ministre, Lord Sirius Black se montre très incisif : 'S'il est vrai qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir un nouveau gouvernement, c'est d'un ministre prônant l'ouverture et non le renfermement sur notre société dont nous avons besoin. Souvenez-vous en quand Malfoy se présentera comme le candidat idéal'._

 _Lucius Malfoy a-t-il réellement l'intention de postuler comme ministre de la Magie ? la question se pose et sa sœur, désormais sur toutes les lèvres, est la suivante : qui donc s'y opposera ?_

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy, portrait page 12_

 _Lord Sirius Black, portrait page 13_

 _Les ministres forts, page 15_

 **oOo**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, bien au chaud dans un lit de l'infirmerie, elle hésita fortement à refermer les yeux et se rendormir pour les six prochains mois. Tout d'abord, parce que le lit avait beau être confortable, l'infirmerie n'était pas son endroit préféré. Ensuite parce que ses parents étaient là et que si eux, moldus, étaient présents, cela signifiait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'assez grave ou qu'elle était ici depuis longtemps, et plus probablement les deux. Donc le nombre de cours qu'elle avait manqué devait être astronomique, surtout compte tenu du nombre d'options qu'elle avait pris en début d'année, et Théo n'avait pas pu assister à tout et il allait lui manquer énormément de données. Bon, elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à rattraper l'étude des moldus et à inventer quelque chose en divination, pour ce que ça changerait… elle allait peut-être tout simplement abandonner la divination, tout compte fait. Elle n'y croyait pas, de toute façon. Mais tout le reste ! L'étude des runes, l'arithmancie, le soin aux créatures magiques, en plus de toutes les matières principales… et même Theo ne prenait pas en notes les cours d'histoire, préférant se renseigner par lui-même dans les livres tant le cours lui paraissait fastidieux. Elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper son retard ! ses notes allaient chuter, elle allait rater ses examens…

« Hermione. Arrête de paniquer pour rien et ouvre les yeux.

La jeune fille obéit. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je suis ravie de vous voir réveillée !

Hermione se retint de dire qu'elle envisageait de se rendormir pour une demi-année et se contenta de sourire faiblement, laissant l'infirmière l'ausculter et lui donner diverses potions toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Ses parents n'avaient encore rien dit et seule Ginny avait osé lui ordonner de revenir au monde des vivants, ce qui la laissait peu rassurée quant à la réaction des autres.

 **oOo**

Les fêtes de Noël étaient passées dans une ambiance étrange, entre le soulagement de savoir la menace de Bellatrix Lestrange écartée, la joie que la fin d'année apportait toujours et la tension qui semblait avoir du mal à disparaitre. Hermione avait du beaucoup lutter avec ses parents pour pouvoir revenir à Poudlard et était encore très fatiguée nerveusement suite à l'explosion de Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts, les aurors étant intervenus extrêmement rapidement, mais quelques blessés dont elle faisait partie. Ginny lui avait aussi soufflé que les garçons culpabilisaient énormément de son état, quand bien même ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour changer les choses, parce qu'ils étaient dehors ensemble et qu'elle avait été la seule à souffrir de cette sortie, après s'en être si manifestement réjouie. Les cadeaux qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir n'avaient rien arrangés, au contraire, et il lui avait fallu toute sa patience et son tact pour qu'ils admettent leur impuissance. Bien que cette vérité ne fût pas plaisante, elle leur permit de retrouver le sourire.

Theo passa un moment dans une culpabilité différente, bien que toujours liée à son amie, qui tenait en ce que son père lui avait adressé ses plus vives félicitations, à son retour, pour avoir presque réussi à se débarrasser de la sang-de-bourbe de manière définitive. Il avait manifesté les plus vifs espoirs de le voir persévérer dans cette voie et le jeune garçon n'avait pas osé répondre, certain que ce qu'il pourrait dire ne jouerait jamais en sa faveur. Néanmoins, cette absence de repartie le fit se sentir mal encore quelques temps.

Ginny, quant à elle, passa beaucoup de temps à rassurer son frère et à empêcher les autres de se moquer de lui par toutes sortes d'allusions plus ou moins fines. Elle aimait beaucoup ses frères, mais elle était aussi capable de reconnaître qu'ils manquaient souvent de subtilité et de délicatesse, deux choses qu'elle ne pensait pas elle-même posséder en grande quantité et qu'elle avait sans doute épuisées pour un long moment. Mais Tom avait eu besoin de son soutien et elle le lui avait donné, comme toujours, sans conditions.

 **oOo**

Hermione, contrairement à toutes ses prédictions, ne rata pas ses examens et passa brillamment en année supérieure, bien qu'elle en profita pour effectivement abandonner la divination sans regrets, ainsi que le soin aux créatures magiques. Elle appréciait cette matière mais reconnaissait qu'elle avait été trop ambitieuse et qu'il lui fallait alléger son emploi du temps si elle voulait s'en sortir les années suivantes. Les vacances d'été s'annonçaient et, pour une fois, elle comptait aussi en profiter pour s'amuser et passer du temps avec ses amis, si ses parents l'autorisaient.

 **oOo**

 _Chère Hermione_

 _Devine quoi ? papa a obtenu des places pour toute la famille pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! comme quoi, bosser au ministère a du bon !_

 _Mais la meilleure nouvelle, pour toi, c'est que Charlie devait venir et finalement non, donc tu es joyeusement invitée à venir avec nous ! tout est déjà organisé, transport, logement etc, donc tu n'as plus qu'à obtenir l'autorisation de tes parents et à nous envoyer ta réponse. Si c'est bon, papa viendra te chercher dimanche. Avez-vous une cheminée ?_ _Tom ne voulait pas que je te dise que tu es invitée parce que Charlie ne vient pas, mais tu aurais de toute façon fini par le savoir parce que maman ne fait que de se plaindre qu'on ne le voit plus depuis qu'il est parti travailler dans une réserve en Roumanie. Elle ne se lamente pas autant sur Bill, alors qu'il est en Égypte, mais j'imagine que c'est parce qu'on a pu aller le voir l'été dernier et que ce n'est pas définitif…_

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience ! Maman dit qu'elle pourra aller chercher tes affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse si tu lui donnes ta liste, pendant qu'on sera au match. La dernière fois, il a duré cinq jours !_

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Ginny_

* * *

Question du jour : Si Tom se retrouvait devant le Miroir du Risèd, qu'y verrait-il ?

Recommandation de lecture : **Où les pins et les érables** **poussent, de** Mael Galant. La mise à jour est assez aléatoire mais vous avez l'habitude avec moi et ce serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté de cette histoire où Sirius et Severus se retrouvent à devoir s'occuper de bébé Harry ensemble.


	13. Chapter 12

Chers lecteurs !

Ouiiii un nouveau chapitre ! merci pour toutes vos review, mises en suivi,ajouts en fav, ça me motive toujours à continuer :) Sans plus attendre, les réponses à vos review !

 **Miss MPREG** : Merci ! Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas arrêter le cours de Binns parce que ça fait partie des cours obligatoire et en plus elle l'aime bien ^^ Oui le père de Theo est... spécial.

 **Constancelcd** : miracle toi-même, et miracle bis.

 **Lealyn** : je suis devenue une pro des ellipses :p voilà la suite, je sais qu'il reste des fautes,non je me relis toujours pas. Bisou :*

 **Ch0c0frog** : y aura-t-il une catastrophe à la coupe du monde ? la réponse dans ce chapitre :D

 **Yuedra** : Tout d'abord, sache que ta review est tellement longue qu'elle ne tenait pas dans le mail xD MERCI ! alors maintenant,pour y répondre : je suis si contente que tu aies aimé Echappée ^^ j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! Alors effectivement, expliquer le comment du voyage dans le temps n'était pas pertinent et en plus, honnêtement je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans des explications complexes... Quant aux autres familles : les Weasley sont allé chercher en 79. A ce moment là, les Potter (James et Lily) ont 19 ans, c'est une grosse responsabilité à imposer à cet âge ! C'est également le cas du reste des Maraudeurs. Les Malfoy ne sont un choix hyper sain et on ne connait pas tant d'autres familles. En revanche, on sait que les Weasley aiment les enfants et qu'ils sont capables d'accueillir quasi n'importe qui dans leur famille, donc le choix était évident pour moi :) Alors, Sirius ^^ J'ai pensé que l'attitude de Sirius dans le canon est majoritairement dû à la guerre avec sa famille. Si cette guerre est moins prononcée, il a moins de raison d'avoir fait une méga crise d'ado. sans la guerre derrière, et donc sans les années a Azkaban, il a eu le temps de mûrir et de construire une famille ! Oui, pour moi Remus est toujours un loup garou et les maraudeurs existent et on les croisera dans quelques chapitres ;) Quant à Rogue... Peut-être qu'on le croisera, peut-être pas. Concernant Tomione ou Theomione, je ne dirai rien :D Pour Bellatrix... elle est folle. Sans personne pour la diriger et lui donner des cibles,je pense qu'elle aurait juste craqué, c'est ce qui se passe dans cette histoire. Pour la manière dont elle s'est échappée, c'est l'un des plus grand mystères non résolus du monde sorcier ! Je crois que j'ai fait le tour :D

A ma question, vous m'avez répondu que Tom se verrait probablement entouré de gens qui l'aiment ou avec sa propre famille dans le miroir du Risèd. Merci !

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire. Je ne me suis pas relu, comme toujours, pardon pour les fautes que vous allez croiser, n'hésitez ps à me les signaler dans vos review !

* * *

Tom lisait un épais grimoire sur les différents types de magie lorsque Ginny se jeta sans cérémonie sur ses genoux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme connaissait sa sœur, l'aimait de tout son cœur et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle mais, parfois, tout son amour fraternel n'empêchait pas une forte exaspération de s'exprimer.

« Alooooors, déclara l'adolescente d'un air entendu, pressé de voir Hermione arriver ?

« Moins que toi, visiblement, répondit le jeune sorcier en posant délicatement son livre en sécurité.

Ginny ricana.

« Vraiment ? pas de palpitations, d'envie de courir partout, de grand sourire ?

Tom regarda sa petite sœur d'un air perplexe, sans répondre. Il ne pouvait trouver aucun mot pour exprimer à quel point il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du réagir de la sorte pour la venue de leur amie chez eux -il était content, certes, mais pas au point d'éprouver les mêmes symptômes que la grippe. Mais la cadette des Weasley ne se découragea pas pour autant.

« Ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça, de savoir que la sorcière de tes pensées arrive aujourd'hui ? Seul un soupir lui répondit et elle embraya. « C'est le moment rêvé pour lui avouer tes sentiments !

« Ginny. Veux-tu que nous parlions d'Harry Potter ?

Ginny arbora soudain une couleur rouge qui jurait affreusement avec sa chevelure de feu.

« Sans façon.

« Alors lâche-moi, avec Hermione.

« D'accord, capitula la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la sortie du salon. Mais sache que tu viens d'admettre que tu ressens effectivement quelque chose pour elle. Tom poussa un profond soupir d'agacement en se pinçant l'arête du nez, s'exhortant au calme.

 **oOo**

« Bonjour ! s'exclama Arthur en tendant la main aux Granger, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis Arthur Weasley, et voici deux de mes enfants, Thomas et Ginevra.

Le père d'Hermione fut le premier à se remettre de voir trois personnes surgir d'un feu de cheminée comme s'ils avaient traversé la route et répondit avec un sourire aimable. Après tout, Hermione était si excitée à l'idée dépasser quelques jours chez des amis et d'aller voir la coupe de Quidditch… il pouvait bien faire un effort.

« Enchanté. Je suis Henry, et voici ma femme, Jean. Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà Hermione ?

« Oui ! bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

La jeune sorcière lança un sourire éblouissant au père de ses amis.

« Très bien, Monsieur Weasley ! Merci pour l'invitation !

« Oh ! ce n'est rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir les amis des enfants. Je suis désolée que nous ne puissions pas nous attarder mais Molly -ma femme, nous attend pour le thé. Les enfants doivent se coucher tôt car nous partons à quatre heures demain matin !

« Si tôt ? demanda Jean en donnant sa valise à Hermione.

« Il y a un peu de trajet, nous ne pouvons pas transplanner avec tous les enfants. Nous aurons la journée pour nous reposer au camping avant le début du match.

« Les sorciers aussi font du camping ? s'étonna Henry tout en vérifiant que sa fille avait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, incluant ses affaires de cours pour la rentrée qui suivrait l'événement.

« Cela nous arrive ! mais surtout pour les grands événements très encadrés, qui renoncerait au confort de son lit tous les soirs, autrement ? Bien, nous y allons ?

Hermione embrassa ses parents et regarda la cheminée d'un air suspicieux. Ginny lui donna un léger coup de coude en souriant.

« Première fois ?

« Euh… je connais la théorie, mais…

« Évidemment, ricana Tom en venant se placer devant l'âtre pour y jeter une poignée de poudre prise dans le sachet que son père tenait. Quelle théorie ne connais-tu pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Rentre dans les flammes, annonce 'le Terrier' et ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de tourner.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se lança.

 **oOo**

Le repas du soir s'était passé sans encombre malgré le nombre imposant de convives autour de la table. Molly était ravie d'avoir presque toute sa famille dans la cuisine, puisque Fabian et Gidéon s'étaient joint aux Weasley pour la soirée et la Coupe du Monde. Seuls Charlie et la tante Muriel étaient absents, bien que la deuxième ne soit pas vraiment regrettée. La mère de famille laissa son regard passer sur tout son petit monde. Bill expliquait à Hermione, qu'il venait de rencontrer, en quoi consistait son métier de Briseur de sort. Fabian discutait avec Tom et Ron, Gidéon avec les jumeaux, tandis que Percy et Ginny s'étaient engagés dans un débat houleux concernant l'importance des examens et qu'Arthur leur servait d'arbitre. L'ambiance était douce et chaleureuse et il était très agréable d'avoir tout ce petit monde, incluant l'amie de ses enfants, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

« Allez, finit-elle par dire malgré tout, il est temps d'aller au lit si vous voulez être en forme pour demain matin.

Un brouhaha résonna dans la cuisine lorsque tout le monde entrepris de se dire bonsoir pour aller se coucher. L'excitation aidant, il fallut un bon moment avant que la pièce ne se vide et que le silence règne enfin dans la maison, cédant peu à peu la place à de légers ronflements.

 **oOo**

Tom étouffa un bâillement et regarda son toast d'œil morne. Il était heureux et enthousiaste. Voir la coupe du monde Quidditch était un événement incroyable et il avait réellement hâte. Mais se lever à quatre heures du matin ne faisait définitivement pas partie des choses qu'il appréciait dans cette excursion. Fred s'affala sur la table à côté de lui et se rendormi aussitôt. Georges le regarda d'un air éteint, semblant hésiter entre le réveiller ou l'imiter, et la prise de décision était apparemment trop complexe pour une heure aussi vespérale. Leur père choisit ce moment pour arriver à son tour, frais et dispo et visiblement enthousiaste quant à la journée à venir.

« Allez, les enfants ! Il est l'heure !

Fred et George se levèrent en bâillant et se dirigèrent vers la porte, seulement pour trouver leur mère sur le chemin.

« Videz vos poches.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et Molly leva sa baguette, menaçante.

« Maintenant.

Tom observa ses frères obtempérer sans enthousiasme. Il savait ce qui allait suivre et se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine avant d'en être témoin.

 **oOo**

L'escalade de la colline de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avait achevé de réveiller toute la troupe d'adolescents. Ginny poussait de encore quelques bâillements de temps à autres mais l'excitation, la fraicheur du matin et l'effort avaient effacé les dernières bribes de sommeil. Deux silhouettes les attendaient en haut de l'éminence.

« Ah ! bonjour, Amos !

« Bonjour, Arthur, comment vas-tu ? Ce sont tes enfants ?

« Bien, très bien ! oui, voici Fred et Georges, Tom, Ron et Ginny ainsi que Hermione, une de leurs amis. Et j'imagine que ce grand gaillard est Cédric ?

Les présentations faites, les deux hommes saisirent une vieille botte trouée en enjoignirent les adolescents à s'en saisir, tout en expliquant le fonctionnement du portauloin à Hermione qui, comme pour la Cheminette, le pratiquait pour la première fois. Tom détestait prodigieusement ce moyen de transport et serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit le crochet au niveau du nombril le tirer en avant et le faire tournoyer. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de prier pour que le voyage soit court, ce qui fut le cas. Ils atterrirent à l'entrée d'un camping moldu et Hermione aida Arthur à payer tandis que Cédric et son père les saluaient chaleureusement en partant vers leur propre lieu de résidence. Monter les tentes fut une expérience plutôt amusante. Elles étaient terminées et relativement droites lorsque le reste de la famille arriva et tout le monde put se réunir autour d'un feu de camp laborieusement allumé par Arthur. L'ambiance du camping était festive et l'impatience de voir le match, qui débuterait à la tombée de la nuit, se faisait sentir petit à petit.

 **oOo**

La foule en délire acclama le Ministre de la Magie Britannique, Cornélius Fudge, lorsqu'il apparut au bord de la loge ministérielle. Il salua vaguement de la main, un sourire fier aux lèvres comme s'il avait organisé la totalité de l'événement par lui-même, s'attirant un reniflement dédaigneux de quelques personnes présentes. Au plus grand déplaisir de Tom, la famille Malfoy s'était retrouvée quelques rangs devant eux. Arthur et Lucius s'étaient salués froidement tandis que les adolescents s'étaient contentés d'un signe de tête poli, sans se quitter des yeux. La grimace que le Serpentard avait faite en voyant Hermione n'avait échappé à personne.

« Je déclare ouverte la quatre-cent-vingt-deuxième coupe du monde de Quidditch !

Quelqu'un se promenant un peu plus loin aurait certainement cru à une explosion tant les spectateurs étaient déchaînés. Le ministre céda gracieusement la parole à Ludo Verpey, ancien joueur lui-même et qui devrait commenter le match.

« Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

Tom se sentit soudainement étrange. Il regarda un groupe de jeunes femmes magnifiques entrer sur le terrain et commencer à danser et décida qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Quelque chose qui marquerait les esprits, qui le ferait remarquer… peut-être sauter par-dessus la balustrade ? Mais est-ce que ce serait suffisant ?

« Tom ? peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hermione, les sourcils froncés, lui retenant le bras. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à enjamber la barrière et revint dans la loge, confus, tandis que Ginny se retenait visiblement de rire. Il ne put recevoir qu'un regard désapprobateur de son amie avant que Verpey n'annonce les mascottes de l'Irlande et qu'un nuage vert brillant n'apparaisse au-dessus du stade.

« Des farfadets ! s'exclama Bill. Ne ramassez pas leur or, ajouta-t-il en voyant les collégiens tenter de récupérer le plus possible de pièces lancées par les créatures volantes. Il disparait au bout de quelques heures, c'est un coup à se faire pas mal d'ennemis.

Une fois les mascottes de chaque équipe à leur place, ce fut au tour des joueurs d'entrer sur le terrain. L'excitation était à son comble et lorsque le match commença, le stade résonna des cris, des chants et des noms des joueurs favoris de chaque camp. L'Irlande ouvrit le score et semblait ne pas pouvoir être arrêtée, mais la Bulgarie se défendait bien et leur attrapeur volait comme s'il était né sur un balai. Même ceux qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement voler étaient époustouflés par les prouesses des joueurs professionnels et se laissaient porter par l'ambiance festive. Lorsque l'Irlande marquait, les farfadets s'envolaient pour exécuter des figures et narguer les vélanes qui s'énervaient de plus en plus. Bientôt, les femmes séduisantes qui avaient incité Tom à faire n'importe quoi pour attirer leur attention disparurent pour laisser place à des créatures monstrueuses au bec d'aigle et aux serres acérées. La compétition se déroulait autant dans les airs qu'au sol et lorsque Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare, attrapa enfin le vif d'or, signant ainsi la fin du match et la défaite de son équipe, l'ambiance était survoltée.

 **oOo**

« C'était majestueux ! s'exclama Ron, sa rosette aux couleurs de la Bulgarie continuant de crier les noms des joueurs à intervalles réguliers. Cette manière de voler ! et la façon dont il a attrapé le vif !

« Dommage qu'il l'ait attrapé. Il savait qu'il allait perdre en le prenant maintenant, déclara Bill, tout en servant des tasses de chocolat à tout le monde.

Ron secoua la tête.

« Non, c'était le bon moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner le match, c'était le seul moyen de finir sur une belle action.

Arthur sourit.

« Et toi, Hermione, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

« C'était génial ! je suis désolée que votre fils n'ait pas pu être là mais je lui dois une fière chandelle !

« Ah, Charlie et ses dragons… je suis content que tu te sois amusée. Et maintenant, au lit ! puisque le match a été plutôt court, nous repartons demain matin.

 **oOo**

Tom ouvrit un œil sans comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il voyait les lueurs des feux de joie sur la toile de tente et les cris des supporters fêtant leur victoire. Les cris… il fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à des cris de joie, il avait plutôt l'impression que les gens avaient peur. Le jeune homme se redressa subitement. C'étaient bien des cris et des hurlements de peur et de souffrance qu'il entendait. Il sauta au bas de son lit souplement et entrepris de réveiller Ron et les jumeaux qui partageaient sa tente. Fabian surgit soudainement, bien réveillé et alerte. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que les garçons étaient tous là et déjà levés.

« Sortez d'ici. Allez chercher Ginny et votre amie et dirigez-vous vers la forêt. Surtout, restez groupés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La question de George ne reçut pas immédiatement de réponse. Fabian semblait considérer leurs visages et leurs expressions, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait leur dire.

« Il y a une attaque. Les Nés-de-Moldus, les Sangs-Mêlés et les sorciers ayant manifesté un soutien aux précédentes catégories sont visés.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Voici la question du jour : Si vous deviez changer la deuxième et la troisième épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, que proposeriez-vous ? Parce que honnêtement, regarder un lac et une haie pendant une heure a pas du être hyper passionnant pour le public...

Comme recommandation de lecture, je vous propose _Finalement, je préfère affronter Vous-Savez-Qui_ de Lealyn. Un Charlie Hermione bien rigolo (et vous viendrez me dire si, vous aussi,vous avez eu des envies de meurtre envers certains personnages ^^)


	14. Chapter 13

Ouiii nouveau chapitre !

Avouez, vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! Mais ça me fait plaisir ^^ Un très grand merci à Lealyn qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre avant la publication plutôt que de m'envoyer des screenshots de toutes les fautes _après_ (je pense qu'on va s'épargner beaucoup de travail !)

Et sans plus attendre, les réponses à vos review :D vous avez été particulièrement généreux !

 **Fay-L :** Bienvenue sur cette histoire et merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Yuedra** : C'est parti pour la réponse ! alors : Voldy a juste remué une problématique qui existait déjà et elle aurait fini par se manifester sans lui. Peut-être de manière moins sanglante cela dit. Alors concernant la femme de Sirius, honnêtement j'ai juste oublié ^^" pardon. Mais il est effectivement possible qu'elle apparaisse plus tard donc je préfère ne rien dire,mais rien ne t'empêche de faire des suppositions. Concernant les enfants, la réponse se trouve plus bas :) Regulus... va aussi apparaître donc je ne peux rien dire non plus xD Quant à Lucius, il va essayer. Va-t-il y arriver ? C'est une autre question ^^ Tous les hommes sont sensibles aux Vélanes ou en tout cas, une grande majorité mais je trouvais ça drôle... Effectivement, mon problème tient dans le fait que : qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à regarder le lac ou une haie pendant une heure ? rien. Mais effectivement, je pense revoir le système du jury, merci :)

 **drou :** Salut à toi, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot :D

 **Constancelcd :** Et bien,malgré ton sarcasme, la suite est effectivement arrivée vite, femme de peu de foi :p

 **AlouetteL :** Je sais,plus je vieillis et moins j'écris bien :( mais je ferai des efforts ! Alors non je n'ai pas décidé du patronus de Tom car il n'en a finalement pas eu besoin mais je note l'idée au cas où ! Sirius siège au magenmagot, j'espère que ça lui procure assez d'adrénaline ^^' Et ne sors pas,j'aime assez l'idée des momies de combat :D Je vais peut-être garder l'orchestre aha

 **Miss MPREG :** Concernant Harry, il n'y a pas nécessairement de raison qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Ron dans cette histoire. Ils se connaissent mais ne font pas forcément les 400 coups ensembles. Et Ginny explique qu'elle a pu inviter Hermione seulement car Charlie n'est pas venu. Mais pas d'inquiétude,tu le verras plus tard ! Attention, seul Fabian est auror et Molly n'est pas présente pour le match ! Effectivement,peut-être que quelque chose comptant plus sur l'intellect que la puissance brut pourrait être une bonne idée. Je note,merci :)

 **Lealyn :** Mon caribou en sucre d'orge,je suis ravie que cette scène t'ait plu,j'ai moi-même bien rigolé en l'écrivant ^^ En même temps, si les pro sang pur ne font rien, qui va mettre le bazar ? Gratouille à Mi et coeur sur toi

 **Ch0c0frog :** Fudge n'est acclamé que parce qu'il ouvre la cérémonie aha, et j'ai trouvé rigolo que Tom soit soumis aux mêmes faiblesses que n'importe qui face aux Vélanes ^^ Qui dirige l'attaque ? Mystère ! Mais une partie des réponses à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre :) Je vais peut-être aller lire ça, même si ça a l'air assez long ! Et n'hésite pas à lui mettre des review en anglais,même si ce n'est pas parfit,c'est l'intention qui compte ;)

 **Et voilà ! Encore un grand MERCI, vous avez été super généreux,je vous aime ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les recommandations et la question !**

* * *

Tom avait appris, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son parrain, à ne pas poser de questions et à obéir. Il ramassa donc son pull, enfila un jean et des chaussettes et sortit pour aller réveiller sa sœur et leur amie. Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, il lui demanda de s'occuper d'Hermione et de le rejoindre dehors le plus rapidement possible. Il fallut en tout une dizaine de minutes pour que tous les adolescents soient rassemblés devant leurs tentes, baguette à la main et prêts à en découdre. Mais Fabian Prewett leur lança un regard sévère en leur indiquant le bois.

« Vous allez vous cacher. Pas de discussion. N'attirez pas l'attention, ne cherchez pas à venir en aide à qui que ce soit si cela vous met en danger et n'utilisez votre baguette qu'en cas de légitime défense. Le Ministère a déjà envoyé des Aurors.

Rester groupés s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Les sorciers affolés couraient dans tous les sens, hurlant et se bousculant les uns les autres sans y prêter attention. Tom rattrapa sa petite sœur in extremis lorsqu'elle fut projetée sur le côté par un homme corpulent qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Il résolut alors de ne plus lui lâcher la main, et Hermione décida de faire de même pour que la plus jeune soit un minimum protégée. Les jumeaux et Ron avaient disparu dans la cohue au bout de quelques minutes. Lorsque le trio arriva enfin à la lisière du bois, la veste de Ginny était déchirée, Tom se massait la pommette droite et Hermione boitait légèrement. Ils étaient anxieux et sursautèrent violemment en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

« Theo ! est-ce que ça va ? on ne savait pas que tu venais au match ! s'exclama Ginny en le serrant brièvement contre elle.

« Je n'ai pas eu le droit de vous en parler, répondit l'adolescent en lui rendant son étreinte. Mais vous ne devriez pas rester ici. C'est dangereux.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

« Et ça ne te concerne pas, parce que… ?

« Parce que je ne risque rien. Mon sang est _pur_. Mon… père… ne le permettrait pas, malgré la disgrâce que je suis. Et je ne suis pas censé me trouver ailleurs, de toute façon. Allez-y. Faites attention.

L'amertume dans le ton de leur ami les empêcha de faire une remarque. Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la petite forêt, jusqu'à ce que les sons ne leur parviennent qu'étouffés. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière et s'arrêtèrent au milieu, indécis. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps.

« Hermione ! Ginny !

Les deux filles se retournèrent vivement pour tomber face à deux garçons de leur Maison et quelques enfants plus jeunes.

« Harry, Neville ! vous allez bien ?

« Salut, Gin, déclara le nommé Harry en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille, dont le visage prit aussitôt une couleur rouge vif que Tom se jura de lui rappeler aussi souvent que possible. Tout va bien pour nous. Et de votre côté ? Ron n'est pas avec vous ?

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit, consciente que son amie ne ferait que bafouiller.

« On l'a perdu avant d'entrer dans la forêt… Au fait, voici Tom, un des frères de Ginny.

« Je pense qu'on s'est déjà croisé, répondit Neville en souriant. De notre côté, voici ma petite sœur, Clélia, Altaïr et Rigel Black et le petit frère de Harry, Alexander.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'est encore à Poudlard, si ? demanda Tom, curieux des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Pas encore, répondit Harry pour les plus jeunes. Altaïr et Clélia entrent en première année en septembre, mais les autres doivent encore attendre.

Le bruit lointain d'une explosion leur parvint, ramenant le silence sur leur groupe. Tom pinça les lèvres; étant le plus âgé, c'était à lui de prendre soin des autres. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que les enfants Potter et Longdubat aient reçu un minimum de conseils de la part de leurs parents, puisque chaque Auror avait pour consigne de former sa famille à agir en cas d'urgence. Quant aux Black, étant donné la position de leur père au Magenmagot et leurs liens évidents avec les autres, il était plus que probable qu'ils sachent également se débrouiller malgré leur âge. Il se contenta donc de superviser la discussion de loin lorsque le groupe décida de s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour attendre, scannant les environs du regard, attentif au moindre signe d'attaque. N'avoir aucun moyen de connaître la situation au camping lui pesait énormément, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer pour ne pas effrayer les autres.

« Toutes les qualités d'un vrai chef, murmura une voix derrière son épaule.

Tom se retourna d'un bond, la baguette brandie devant lui, pour se retrouver face à un homme brun, aux yeux argentés, brillants de malice. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être moins, et son visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

« Vous êtes un Black ?

« Exact, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius, dont tu as dû entendre parler dans les journaux. Et tu es ?

« Thomas Weasley, répondit Tom sans pour autant ranger sa baguette, même s'il l'avait abaissée.

« As-tu déjà considéré une carrière de Langue de Plomb, Thomas Weasley ?

« Non, monsieur. Je pensais me diriger vers la politique.

Regulus Black pinça les lèvres et jaugea l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

« Tu pourrais, répondit-il, et je pense que tu t'en sortirais bien. Mais si jamais tu reconsidères mon avis, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir.

Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rangea finalement sa baguette dans sa poche pendant que les enfants Black se levaient pour accueillir leur oncle. Juste à ce moment-là, cependant, une voix grave résonna dans les buissons non loin.

« _MORSMORDRE_ !

Une lumière verte jaillit dans le ciel pour former une marque que tous connaissaient.

« Lestrange ? s'exclama Tom alors que Regulus Black fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'est pas censée être morte ?

« Erreur commune, mais non. Elle a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, elle a donc perdu son âme mais elle est _techniquement_ vivante. Ce qui est pire, si tu veux mon avis.

La clairière fut soudainement envahie d'agents du Ministère et ils ne durent qu'à l'intervention rapide du seul adulte de leur groupe de ne pas finir stupéfixiés par une dizaine de sorts.

« Qui a fait ça ? lequel d'entre vous est responsable ?

« Calmez-vous, Croupton. Ce sont des enfants. Certains n'ont même pas l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, comment voudriez-vous qu'ils lancent un sort pareil ? Cherchez plutôt par là-bas, peut-être que votre attaque a touché quelque chose malgré son évident manque de coordination.

La colère de Regulus Black était évidente et personne n'osa vraiment le contredire. Les employés du Ministère fouillèrent la forêt et revinrent avec une petite créature sanglotante, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière en poussant de temps en temps de petits cris aigus.

« Elfe ! est-ce toi qui a lancé ce sort ?

Tom intercepta le regard outré que Hermione jeta à Amos Diggory et soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

« N-non, monsieur. Winky n'a p-pas jeté de sort, monsieur. Winky est une bonne elfe de maison !

« Tu as pourtant été retrouvée avec une baguette alors que le code de conduite des créatures magiques l'interdit !

« Winky a trouvé la baguette par terre, monsieur, Winky voulait la rapporter au Maitre !

Tom jeta un regard au maître en question. Croupton paraissait moins que ravi et les sanglots déchirants de Winky retentirent pendant un long moment après qu'il lui ait promit de lui donner un vêtement. Regulus secoua la tête et fit signe au groupe d'adolescents de le suivre afin de sortir de la forêt et de retrouver leurs familles respectives. De son point de vue, la culpabilité du maitre était autant en cause que celle de l'elfe -malheureusement, personne ne le lui demanda.

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin rentrés au Terrier, Molly les avait pris dans une étreinte à leur couper le souffle. Tout le monde allait bien, en dehors de quelques égratignures, et les adolescents étaient curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Aussi, quand Arthur et Fabian revinrent du Ministère tard dans la soirée, personne ne fit de réflexion à la petite troupe qui s'était rassemblée dans le salon. Molly fit simplement chauffer plus de chocolat et chacun se retrouva bientôt avec une tasse dans les mains, assis plus ou moins confortablement pour écouter les nouvelles.

« Fudge est furieux, annonça Arthur en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Certains membres du Magenmagot ont clairement fait entendre que l'attaque n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il avait validé les lois sur les sang-pur au lieu de les repousser sans cesse.

« Fudge n'est pas du genre courageux, ajouta Fabian. Il finira par le faire, surtout avec Rita Skeeter qui fouine partout pour ses articles.

« A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait le temps. Malfoy a lancé la demande de destitution en jouant sur l'évasion de Lestrange et les événements de la Coupe du Monde. Trop d'insécurité en trop peu de temps, quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, ils sont obligés d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour lancer les élections mais…

« Pourquoi ?

Molly échangea un regard avec son frère et son mari avant de répondre à ses enfants.

« Parce que. Vous verrez.

« Monsieur Weasley, est-ce que monsieur Malfoy va se présenter ?

« Il y a de fortes chances, Hermione. Même si ce n'est pas lui qui est à la tête des Traditionnalistes, il représente le meilleur candidat en termes de richesses et de popularité. Nott n'a jamais été un personnage public.

 **oOo**

L'effervescence régnait au Terrier, comme tous les jours de rentrée. Les adultes avaient répété aux enfants qu'il faudrait être prêts, et les enfants avaient acquiescé. Il n'en résultait pas moins un capharnaüm monstrueux. Six adolescents se préparant pour Poudlard n'était pas une gageure. Lorsque tout le monde fut finalement prêt, il était presque dix heures et Molly frôlait la combustion spontanée. Arthur se dépêcha de réunir son petit monde, embrassa sa femme et partit pour la gare. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants ratent le train. Bien sûr, il arrivait fréquemment que des retardataires parviennent au collège en portoloin, mais le trajet dans le Poudlard Express avait quelque chose de spécial. Et il ne fallait surtout pas rater le festin de rentrée, pas cette année.

 **oOo**

Assis à la table des Serpentard avec Theodore, Tom observait la Grande Salle et la file des nouveaux élèves qui attendaient anxieusement la répartition. Il était toujours amusé de voir à quel point les jeunes adolescents semblaient terrifiés par la perspective de poser un vieux chapeau chantant sur leur tête. Les professeurs semblaient eux-mêmes particulièrement agités et deux personnes supplémentaires étaient assises à la grande table. Autant que le jeune homme puisse en juger, il s'agissait d'envoyés du Ministère parmi lesquels il reconnut Croupton, mais il ne voyait aucune raison particulière pour cela et attendait donc avec impatience le discours de Dumbledore. Il nota tout de même que Clélia Longdubat était envoyée chez Poufsouffle tandis que Black partait chez les Gryffondor, probablement pour la plus grande fierté de son père.

Le directeur finit par se lever pour son habituel mot de bienvenue.

« Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : _bon appétit !_

La totalité des élèves se jeta sur la nourriture comme un seul homme. Theo se servit généreusement de ragoût de bœuf avant de pointer l'insigne de Tom du bout de sa fourchette.

« Alors comme ça, tu es préfet ?

Tom avala sa bouchée de pommes de terre avant de répondre en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop content de lui-même.

« Exactement. Les jumeaux sont dépités.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un ricanement. Il imaginait parfaitement la réaction du reste des Weasley.

Le repas se poursuivit paisiblement, malgré les interrogations sur les personnes présentes à la table des professeurs, jusqu'à ce que le dernier morceau de gâteau disparaisse et que le directeur se lève à nouveau, provoquant un silence quasiment instantané.

« Maintenant que nos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vais vous demander quelques minutes d'attention supplémentaires. Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, me demande de vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite s'appelle ainsi pour une bonne raison… Et que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château a été mise à jour. Il me semble qu'elle comporte quatre-cent-trente-sept objets et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, elle peut être consultée dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard.

Il s'interrompit brièvement, se retenant visiblement de sourire.

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, reprit-il, que la coupe de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu cette année. Cela est dû…

L'annonce provoqua un tel tollé que Dumbledore fut obligé de s'interrompre le temps que tout le monde se calme.

« Cela est dû, disais-je, à un événement particulier qui se déroulera dans notre école d'octobre à juin et qui demandera à toute l'équipe enseignante, beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Poudlard recevra cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« C'est une BLAGUE ? s'exclama Fred depuis la table des Gryffondor, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Non, monsieur Weasley, répondit le directeur en riant légèrement, mais si vous aimez les plaisanteries, j'en ai une bonne. C'est une harpie…

Le professeur McGonagall se racla bruyamment la gorge et Dumbledore lui jeta un regard coupable.

« Euh, oui. Donc, nous accueillons le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, il s'agit d'une compétition entre les trois grandes écoles d'Europe, c'est-à-dire Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Chaque école est représentée par un champion et les trois champions s'affrontent au cours de trois tâches. Quelques modifications ont été apportées au règlement d'origine, cependant, afin d'éviter de nouvelles morts. Seuls les élèves majeurs pourront se porter candidats et je m'assurerai _personnellement_ qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera en mesure de passer outre cette règle. Les responsables de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveront en octobre avec une sélection de candidats et les champions seront sélectionnés le jour d'Halloween par un juge impartial. Et maintenant, il se fait tard et vous avez tous besoin d'être reposés pour assister à vos cours. Au lit !

Le raclement des chaises emplit aussitôt la Grande Salle et Theo se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire goguenard.

« Combien tu paries que tes frères essaieront de participer quand même ?

Tom se contenta d'un sourire machiavélique pour toute réponse.

* * *

 **TADAM**

Au cas où vous auriez remarqué, le discours de Dumbledore est largement inspiré (très très très largement) de celui qu'il tient dans le tome 4.

Alors,pour la recommandation de lecture : _Ultraviolet_ de IACB, un monument de drôlerie beaucoup trop court (Dramione,oui je sais je suis pas censée aimer mais que voulez-vous ? c'est bien écrit)

Question : Que pensez-vous de Regulus ? il a décidé de s'incruster de manière imprévue ^^'


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis tellement contente de vous livrer ce chapitre ! J'ai mis un temps infini à l'écrire et pourtant il est tout court et il ne se passe rien ^^' Mais il est important, donc, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Alooors voici les réponses à vos reviews, et sachez que je vous aime d'amour car vous m'en laissez toujours plein et que c'est ça qui me motive à essayer de vous donner des chapitres plus vites. Un grand merci à Lealyn qui a bien voulu saigner des yeux pour me corriger !

 **Constancelcd** **:** moi aussi j'aime Regulus m'enfin là il ne m'arrange pas du tout ^^

 **Yuedra** **:** Bingo bingo bingo, jackpot pour ton com ! je suis fière de toi aha mais ne devine pas trop de choses, après tu vas t'ennuyer ^^ Les choses vont évoluer, pour Reg, pour Tom et pour Theo. Quant à Ginny et Harry,qui sait ? (moi,mais chut). Et,effectivement, toutes les fics de IACB sont génialissimes,j'adoooore Supercut qui me fait rire et fondre comme un chamallow trop cuit. D'ailleurs je pense que je l'ai recommandée dans un chapitre précédent, je sais plus... Allez,bonne lecture :) j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain commentaire ^^

 **Lealyn** **:** Mon petit salami fumé ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre malgré le nombre de faute phénoménal. Coeur sur toi !

 **Miss MPREG** **:** Bonjour ! et bien de rien,il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit mort ^^ L'heureuse Lady Black... peut-être qu'on la croisera plus tard,je ne dis rien pour garder la surprise ^^ c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Alors concernant Bellatrix, Regulus explique qu'elle est techniquement vivante, il veut dire par là que son corps fonctionne encore, même sans âme. C'est à dire qu'elle ne peut sans doute rien faire,c'est une coquille vide, mais son corps est en bon état. Donc bien entendu que ce n'est pas elle qui a mené les troupes ou lancé de sort de la marque :) Et non, tu as raison, aucun champion en trop dans cette version du Tournoi ^^

 **Athenos27** : Bonjour ! et merci :D peut-être que tune l'as pas découverte plus tôt parce que je n'ai rien publié pendant plus de 6 mois... j'essaie de me corriger aha. Je pense que si personne ne le fait dans le bouquin,c'estb majoritairement parce qu'ils n'en ont pas les moyens physiques : un retourneur de temps ne permet de retourner que quelques heures et j'ai lu sur Pottermore que les quelques tests de voyages plus loin n'ont pas du tout été concluant. Merci en tout cas pour tes merveilleux compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

 **Ch0c0frog** **:** Merci à toi pour cette review :) alors ! j'ai perturbé plein de gens avec Bellatrix aha ^^ Non, elle ne va pas remplacer Voldemort, dans le sens où puisqu'elle a reçu le baiser du détraqueur,elle est à l'état de légume. En revanche, elle peut inspirer la faction pro sang-pur un peu aggressive,mais tu auras plus d'explications un peu plus tard, promis :) Pareil pour la marque !

 **Sur ce,bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la question,la recommandation et une annonce !**

* * *

Le mois de septembre parut à la fois très long et terriblement court aux élèves de Poudlard. Chacun attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des délégations étrangères, mais cela signifiait également devoir subir le nettoyage complet du château. Les tableaux étaient astiqués, à leur plus grande consternation; les armures furent lustrées afin de pouvoir bouger sans grincer et Rusard devint encore plus hargneux, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Le début du mois d'octobre vit une pancarte s'ajouter au panneau d'affichage présent dans le grand hall, annonçant l'arrivée des élèves étrangers pour le trente octobre à dix-huit heures. Tous les cours finiraient une demi-heure plus tôt et les élèves devaient se présenter devant le château dans un uniforme impeccable. Les professeurs devenaient, eux aussi, étrangement tendus. En sortant d'un cours de métamorphoses où le professeur McGonagall avait été particulièrement sèche, Tom s'étira longuement en grognant. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. Malheureusement, les préfets des années supérieures étant incapables de tenir Malfoy en laisse comme le faisait Percy, la salle commune de Serpentard n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se reposer quelques instants. Theo lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était aussi préfet, à présent, mais Tom manquait de ce côté si typiquement Gryffondor qu'avait Percy et qui lui permettait d'affronter Malfoy en face à face. Quelque chose chez le garçon le dérangeait profondément, sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Aussi, il préférait rendre visite à Betsy et poursuivre les leçons de fourchelang avec Hermione sous les rires des deux autres. Ces moments étaient infiniment précieux à ses yeux.

 **oOo**

A Hermione Granger

 _Prête pour ce soir ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?_

A Hermione Granger

 _Qui sait ? Le stress, l'excitation… tu disparais tellement souvent à la bibliothèque que je me demandais à quel point tu pouvais crouler sous le travail. Tu aurais pu oublier la date._

A Thomas Weasley

 _Ce n'est pas du travail scolaire._

A Hermione Granger

 _Et puis-je savoir ce qui te prend autant de temps, si ce n'est pas en rapport avec les cours ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Les elfes de maison._

A Hermione Granger

 _Encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, tu cherches un vice de procédure pour tous les faire libérer ?_

A Thomas Weasley

 _Tu n'approuves peut-être pas mais ça n'en est pas moins de l'esclavage, Tom. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas plus choqué que ça !_

A Hermione Granger

 _Je ne suis pas choqué parce que les elfes veulent cette situation, Hermione. Ils aiment ça. Et si tu continues d'essayer de les libérer, ils feront effectivement une révolution, mais pas celle à laquelle tu penses._

 **oOo**

Le trente octobre finit par arriver et tous les élèves de Poudlard se réunirent impatiemment sur les marches menant au château. Le professeur McGonagall les fit se ranger par Maison et par année, adressa quelques remarques concernant le manque de tenue des uns et des autres, puis le silence régna. Heureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un point apparaisse dans le ciel et se mette à grossir de plus en plus.

« C'est un dragon ! hurla une première année de Poufsouffle avec terreur.

« N'importe quoi, répliqua un Serpentard du même âge, c'est une maison volante !

Et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Un gigantesque carrosse bleu pastel se dessina, tiré par les plus énormes chevaux ailés que Tom eut jamais vus. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et les chevaux étaient chacun aussi gros qu'un éléphant. Les animaux se posèrent dans un fracas assourdissant et le carrosse suivit peu après, rebondissant sur ses énormes roues. La porte, ornée de deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles, s'ouvrit alors sur une chaussure de la taille d'une luge d'enfant, rapidement suivie d'une femme imposante, aux cheveux noirs retenus en chignon sur sa nuque et au teint olivâtre. Elle parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard impérieux avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire.

« Mon cher, je suis ravie de vous voir !

Tom se retint de grimacer devant son accent épouvantable et échangea un regard perplexe avec Theo. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi gigantesque ? Il ne prêta pas plus attention au reste des salutations et observa plutôt la délégation d'élèves qui étaient descendus à la suite de leur directrice. La douzaine de filles et de garçons tremblait de froid dans leurs robes de soie bleu pâle. Certaines filles avaient enroulé des écharpes ou des châles autour de leur tête, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil dédaigneux au Serpentard. Il ne faisait pas _si_ froid, tout de même.

La délégation française finit par rentrer dans le château et l'attente recommença.

Ce fut un bruit du côté du lac qui les alerta. Une sorte de grondement sonore et un peu inquiétant, faisant rapidement place à l'apparition d'un énorme galion ruisselant qui vint s'amarrer sur la berge. Une courte file d'élèves suivait leur directeur, un homme grand et fin aux cheveux blancs coupés courts, avec un petit bouc et un regard aussi froid que la région dont il venait. Chaque étudiant portait une épaisse cape de fourrure sur les épaules, ce qui leur donnait une carrure impressionnante de loin. Les salutations, si elles furent en apparence chaleureuses, démontraient déjà que cet homme ne laisserait rien passer durant la compétition.

Enfin, leurs invités rentrèrent dans le château et les élèves de Poudlard eurent l'autorisation de s'installer dans la Grande Salle pour le discours de bienvenue qui précèderait le banquet.

 **oOo**

Une fois que chaque élève fut attablé, les étudiants de Beauxbâtons s'assirent avec les Serdaigle et ceux de Durmstrang rejoignirent les Serpentard pendant que les deux directeurs se voyaient offrir une place à la table des professeurs. Quelques personnes du Ministère étaient également présentes et Rusard avait posé un grand coffre orné sur le devant de l'estrade. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit instantanément.

« Mes chers amis ! quelle joie de nous voir tous réunis ici. Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos visiteurs et j'espère que vous pourrez trouver en Poudlard une agréable maison, le temps de votre séjour.

Une élève de Beauxbâtons éclata de rire et Tom fronça les sourcils. Sur sa gauche, Theo grogna que personne ne l'avait obligée à venir et le préfet hocha la tête, agacé par le manque de respect dont elle faisait preuve.

« Le Tournoi débutera officiellement à la fin du repas mais, pour le moment, je me contenterai de vous souhaiter un bon appétit !

Les applaudissements résonnèrent sous le plafond enchanté pendant que les plats apparaissaient sur les grandes tables, plus nombreux et plus variés que d'ordinaire. De toute évidence, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés et les deux Serpentard échangèrent un rictus de connivence. Ils se demandaient comment Hermione vivait la chose et si Ginny devait subir son discours sur l'esclavage. Ils goûtèrent quelques mets inconnus, grimacèrent devant une soupe de poissons et finirent par un dessert bien anglais avec une part de tarte à la mélasse. Peu à peu, la nourriture disparut et le volume des conversations augmenta de nouveau, de même que l'impatience des élèves. La tension était palpable et le silence régna aussitôt que le directeur se leva.

« Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, il est temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Avant d'ouvrir officiellement le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'aimerais donner quelques explications. Afin de garantir le plus d'impartialité possible dans le jury et contrairement à la tradition, les directeurs des écoles participantes ne pourront pas noter les épreuves. Cette tâche revient donc aux envoyés de notre Ministère, que je vous demande de saluer : Monsieur Bartemius Croupton, du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale; Monsieur Ludo Verpey, du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques; Madame Dolorès Ombrage, Sous-Secrétaire d'état à l'Education; Monsieur Regulus Black, Langue-de-Plomb au département des Mystères et Madame Alice Longdubat, du Bureau des Aurors.

Les applaudissements retentirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme selon que les concernés paraissaient sympathiques ou non.

« Les trois champions auront à accomplir trois tâches, dont le contenu et le déroulé ont été soigneusement établis par Messieurs Croupton et Verpey, avec l'aide de leurs homologues étrangers. Elles viseront à évaluer leurs qualités -leur capacité magique, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction… et bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. Chaque épreuve sera notée et le champion qui obtiendra le plus de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les candidats seront départagés par un juge impartial… la Coupe de Feu.

Le vieux sorcier se pencha sur le coffre qui attirait tous les regards depuis le début du banquet et donna trois légers coups de baguette dessus. Le couvercle se souleva lentement en grinçant et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe en bois grossièrement taillée. Elle n'aurait rien eu d'exceptionnel s'il n'en avait soudainement jailli un feu bleu crépitant et dansant comme s'il était dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

« Quiconque voudra se porter candidat pour le Tournoi devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un parchemin, puis le déposer dans la Coupe de Feu. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures à partir de ce soir. La Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera accessible à tous ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève en dessous de l'âge autorisé ne puisse y déposer son nom, je tracerai moi-même une limite d'âge autour de son emplacement. Les champions seront désignés demain soir, lors du banquet d'Halloween. Enfin, je voudrais vous rappeler qu'on ne saurait participer à ce Tournoi à la légère. Une fois désigné, le champion -ou la championne- sera lié par un contrat magique et se verra dans l'obligation de participer à toutes les tâches. Il n'est pas possible de refuser ou de déclarer forfait lorsque votre nom est choisi. Voilà. À présent, il est temps d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain était un samedi et, très souvent, les élèves en profitaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner beaucoup plus tard. Pourtant, Tom et Theo retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny en bas du grand escalier avec une foule d'adolescents surexcités et bruyant qui arrachèrent un bâillement au préfet dès huit heures.

« Quelqu'un a déjà mis son nom ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

« Tous les élèves de Durmstrang, répondit Ginny sans le regarder. Il parait que quelques candidats de Poudlard sont descendus cette nuit en cachette, McGo a mis Davis en retenue.

« Davis ? Roger Davis ?

« hmm hmm… Hermione, tu sais où j'ai mis mon écharpe ?

« Dans la Salle Commune, répondit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Tom. Pourquoi ce sourire ?

« Parce que, déclara le jeune homme avec l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème, connaissant McGo, elle l'a eu avant qu'il ait eu le temps de déposer son nom et ce petit prétentieux n'osera pas y retourner, ce qui nous sauve d'une grande honte, au cas où il aurait été choisi. Fais-moi penser à envoyer des chocolats à ta Directrice de Maison.

« Tu le détestes parce qu'il a battu Serpentard lors du dernier match l'année dernière, assena Ginny d'un air neutre.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et Theo allait renchérir lorsque Fred et George arrivèrent, suivis de Ron qui arborait un air à la fois amusé et dépité.

« On l'a prise ! s'exclama Georges.

Tom haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« La potion de vieillissement, déclara Fred. Une goutte chacun !

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire, de même que Ginny et Tom qui affichèrent seulement un petit sourire en coin. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de la limite d'âge, prirent une grande inspiration et sautèrent par-dessus souplement. Ce fut avec beaucoup moins de souplesse qu'ils furent éjectés quelques mètres plus loin, une magnifique barbe blanche et soyeuse s'épanouissant sur leurs visages.

* * *

 **TADAM !**

Bon désolée, c'était plus court que d'habitude. MAIS ! si vous cliquez sur 'Suivant' (ou next, j'imagine) vous tomberez sur un petit Interlude que je publie dans la foulée. C'est un petit retour sur les persos vivants mais exclus de l'histoire puisque sans Voldy, ils n'ont pas de raison de croiser nos protagonistes :) J'espère que ces brèves présentations vous plairont ^^

 **La Recommandation :** Boules de Cristal et Feuilles de Thé, par Selminia. Elle est finie, elle est belle, bien écrite, c'est l'histoire d'Hermione qui remonte dans le temps pour sauver Fred et ainsi sa relation avec Ron,mais elle remonte trop loin et tombe sur Tom. Ça a l'Air bizarre comme ça mais c'est vraiment une perle.

 **La Question :** est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je crée une page Facebook et/ou Instagram pour vous partager mes avancées, les nouveaux chapitres, les histoires annexes, etc et vous permettre de me poser vos questions,m'exposer vos théories, etc ? vous avez 100% le droit de répondre non et je ne serai pas vexée :)


	16. Interlude

**ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE A ÉTÉ POSTÉ EN MÊME TEMPS QUE LE** **PRÉCÉDENT** **! N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LE LIRE !**

* * *

 **INTERLUDE**

 **Les personnages qu'on ne verra pas, mais qui sont bien là.**

* * *

 _Severus Rogue_

La porte se referma doucement, presque sans un bruit, allumant une douce lumière en guise d'alarme. On ne faisait pas sursauter un préparateur de potions, les résultats auraient été désastreux. Severus jeta un œil vers son visiteur avant de se reconcentrer sur son chaudron. Il lui fallait terminer les phases critiques de sa préparation avant toutes choses, ceux qui passaient sa porte le savaient. Et l'homme qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre se contenta effectivement d'attendre patiemment, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Black, déclara finalement le maitre des potions en faisant craquer son dos. Que puis-je pour toi ?

« Oh, Severus, tu me blesses. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, tu persistes à ne jamais utiliser mon prénom. J'en suis fort marri.

« _Regulus_.

« Oui ! C'est moi !

Severus Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant profondément. Il lui fallait de la patience, beaucoup de patience. Il se força à respirer calmement.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours toi qui viens ? Où est Lily ?

« En vadrouille, marmonna Regulus, comme toujours. Elle se réjouit de m'abandonner avec Grincheux -ses mots, pas les miens, et une référence moldue, elle a dit que tu comprendrais. Ton fils n'est pas là ?

Seul un regard agacé répondit à la dernière question et Severus parti farfouiller dans ses recherches pour donner ses conclusions à Regulus. Œuvrer en lien avec le département des Mystères le passionnait, mais ceux qui y travaillaient étaient tous un peu… exubérants. Pour être poli. Même Lily était devenue carrément extravertie avec les années, mais peut-être était-ce seulement l'influence de son mari et de son collègue.

« Lawrence est en cours.

« Toujours à Durmstrang ?

« Tu pensais que j'allais le laisser aller dans la même école que les enfants de ton frère ?

Regulus haussa les épaules. Un air plus doux passa sur son visage et Severus sut que la question suivante n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Et Agneshka ?

« Black. Elle est partie en hurlant que son fils était une créature diabolique il y a treize ans. Je ne m'attends pas à la revoir un jour.

« Je suis désolé.

Rogue eut un mouvement qui pouvait passer autant pour de la nonchalance que pour du dépit. Il aimait son fils pour deux, puisque sa mère ne voulait pas en entendre parler, et il se trouvait très bien comme ça. Lily aimait beaucoup l'adolescent et l'avait gardé plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Regulus adorait l'entendre parler de ses cours et le père et le fils avaient une relation très fusionnelle malgré la distance qui les séparait neuf mois par an. Ils s'aimaient, c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Il trouva les documents qu'il cherchait, les fourra dans les mains de Regulus et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Ses potions l'attendaient.

* * *

 _Rubeus Hagrid_

La lourde chaine claqua sur le sol lorsque la bête tomba enfin endormie. Les hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en s'épongeant le visage, épuisés par l'effort et la montée d'adrénaline. Un dragon en bonne santé était déjà un spécimen délicat à manipuler, alors un dragon malade… le plus grand dragonnier assena une tape sur le dos du plus jeune qui lui fit plier les genoux.

« Bravo Charlie, pour un premier, c'était très bien géré.

« Merci, Hagrid, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant prudemment du géant.

Ce dernier n'en fit pas cas. Il était apprécié de tout le monde pour sa gentillesse et son caractère joyeux, aussi bien que pour son amour des monstres dont ils s'occupaient tous les jours. Hagrid, bien que le plus grand et le plus fort d'entre eux, était la personne la plus gentille que Charlie Weasley ait jamais rencontré et c'était lui qui s'occupait de le former à son nouveau métier. Les dragons étaient une réelle passion chez l'un comme chez l'autre et les deux hommes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

Hagrid sourit et caressa le museau du dragon endormi. Un norvégien à crête. Une femelle, avaient-ils découvert un peu tard, mais le demi-géant n'en était que plus heureux. Cela signifiait qu'avec un peu de chance, ils allaient pouvoir sauver l'espèce. Il adressa un dernier regard à sa protégée avant de retourner vers les maisonnettes qui abritaient les dragonniers au loin, laissant son apprenti avec les autres. Il était parfaitement heureux dans cette vie. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde sur son choix de carrière à la sortie de Poudlard et les longues années passées dans la plus ancienne réserve de dragons, en Roumanie, n'avaient fait que renforcer ses convictions. Les dragons étaient toute sa vie, et former de jeunes gens prometteurs comme Charlie Weasley à prendre sa relève lui laissait toujours un sentiment d'accomplissement profond. Il était heureux.

* * *

 _Peter Pettigrew_

Peter posa sa plume et se frotta les yeux en retenant un bâillement. Il avait l'impression que toute la population magique avait décidé de vouloir devenir animagus en même temps. Certains dossiers étaient solides, mais d'autres… qui pouvait sérieusement vouloir se transformer en chouette pour aller déféquer sur la propriété de son voisin ? Ces dossiers-là étaient systématiquement refusés. Non seulement parce que les raisons invoquées étaient inacceptables (même si parfois drôles), mais aussi parce que cela prouvait que le candidat n'avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur le processus. On ne pouvait pas choisir son animal, sinon, ils se seraient retrouvés avec un certain nombre de lions ou de dragons. Lui-même n'avait pas choisi le rat mais, passé la première déception, cette forme s'était révélée utile plus d'une fois. Surtout pour faire les quatre-cents coups avec James, Sirius et Remus. Bien sûr, il s'était fait enregistrer en bonne et due forme lorsqu'il était arrivé au Ministère, mais c'était infiniment plus facile puisqu'il tenait lui-même les registres. Et il ne traquait pas vraiment les fraudeurs, cela aurait été un peu hypocrite de sa part. S'il ne dénonçait pas ses vieux amis du collège, il ne pouvait pas non plus dénoncer Skeeter. Même si, concernant cette dernière, il n'avait pas de preuve formelle, il était sûr qu'elle était un animagus illégal.

Peter soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva pour se rendre à la cafétéria du Ministère. La grande pièce était toujours bondée mais c'était l'endroit qu'il préférait. Il aimait voir tous ces gens papillonner d'une place à l'autre, échanger des potins, _vivre_. Il observait les êtres humains avec intérêt, tout comme il étudiait les papillons qu'il avait dans une petite serre dans son jardin.

* * *

 _Nymphadora Tonks (Alastor Maugrey)_

Les cheveux vert pomme n'étaient pas chose courante au Ministère de la Magie. Pas plus que le rose fuchsia ou le violet fluo, mais c'était une chose que Nymphadora Tonks ignorait volontairement avec beaucoup d'application. La seule chose qui dérangeait vraiment la jeune femme, c'était que son uniforme d'Auror était rouge grenat et que cette couleur ne s'associait correctement avec aucune autre, sauf le noir. Et arborer des cheveux noirs était déprimant. À vrai dire, il y avait bien une deuxième chose qui posait problème à la jeune auror, et cette chose se nommait Remus Lupin.

« Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks ! Tu as vingt secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi la moitié des pièces à conviction de ta dernière affaire ressemble à un biscuit écrasé !

Ah. Il y avait bien son instructeur, Alastor Maugrey, mais Nymphadora n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le considérer comme un problème. Il était une sorte de mal nécessaire. Elle l'appréciait énormément, sauf quand il se mêlait de ses affaires de cœur ou qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

« Bonjouuuur patron !

« Ton sourire ne te sauvera pas, gamine. Explication !

« Il se peut que je sois… par accident, bien sûr… tombé dessus.

Alastor regarda son apprentie sans parler pendant un moment. Il appréciait la jeune femme, vraiment. Elle était joyeuse, enthousiaste et efficace… quand elle ne bousillait pas les preuves d'une enquête.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas essayé un _reparo_ dessus.

« Chef ! quand même ! je connais les procédures !

Nymphadora était outrée. Elle tourna dignement les talons, se cogna dans un guéridon, et s'éloigna en maugréant et en se frottant discrètement la hanche. Pour la peine, elle allait harceler Lupin jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de prendre un verre avec elle, et elle ne le laisserait pas se cacher derrière l'excuse de ses copies à corriger ou de sa lycanthropie. Après tout, elle était Black par sa mère et une Black obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

 _Myrtille Warren_

Myrtille parcourut les couloirs du Ministère d'un pas aussi rapide que possible sans courir. Elle évita soigneusement le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage -Dieu qu'elle détestait cette bonne femme- et pris un raccourci seulement connu des employés de bureau pour rejoindre le département de la Justice. Elle salua courtoisement la directrice, qui ne poussa qu'un léger soupir en lui rendant son salut, et toqua finalement à la porte de la secrétaire de cette dernière, une grande amie depuis Poudlard.

« Olive ! tu ne devineras jamais !

Ladite Olive releva la tête de son travail, intriguée. Elle n'avait pas toujours apprécié Myrtille. Jusqu'à leur cinquième année, elles ne s'entendaient même pas du tout mais des goûts communs les avaient rapprochées, et des études similaires avaient fini de cimenter leur amitié.

« Salut, Mimi. Si c'est à propos de Black, je suis déjà au courant, déclara-t-elle.

« Black ? lequel ? non, ce n'est pas à propos d'un Black. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Oh ! je pensais que tu savais, s'exclama Olive en poussant son dossier sur le côté. Sirius Black est venu en costume moldu pour la séance du Magenmagot, aujourd'hui. Il parait que Malfoy a essayé de le faire sortir mais aucune loi n'empêche de venir habillé en moldu, donc Black lui a ri au nez.

Myrtille écouta son amie, les yeux brillants.

« Cet homme est mon héros, murmura-t-elle, quel dommage qu'il soit marié…

Les deux femmes poussèrent un soupir de regret simultané et restèrent silencieuse un moment, les yeux dans le vague.

« Alors, repris Olive, que voulais-tu me dire ?

« Ah ! c'est vrai. J'ai entendu deux employés des archives discuter tout à l'heure, apparemment Pettigrew et Skeeter sont ensemble !

« Quoi ? impossible.

« Mais si ! ils les ont vu rentrer ensemble…

La discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner et les deux femmes se firent un plaisir de colporter la rumeur à la cafétéria.


	17. Chapter 15

**Bonjour bonjour !**

OUI ceci est un nouveau chapitre.

 **Avant toutes choses** , je rappelle que le chapitre 14 et l'interlude ont été publiés en même temps, vérifiez donc que vous avez bien tout lu, sinon il va vous manquer des infos !

Ensuite, vous pouvez maintenant venir sur le groupe Facebook ' **Lily Jem Auteur** ' que j'ai créé récemment. Donc pour le moment il n'y a pas grand chose dessus mais ça viendra ! C'est un groupe privé et je devrai approuver votre adhésion donc pensez à mentionner votre pseudo d'ici :)

Enfin, les réponses aux review :

 **Yuedra** **:** Et bien, merci ! Je suis contente de voir que Reg correspond à ton idée :) Et oui,il est juge ! il ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis alors il a intérêt à faire du bon boulot ^^ pour le Tournoi, ta réponse se situe dans le chapitre donc je te laisse lire... Hermione... sera probablement moins à fond que dans les livres parce qu'elle n'est pas mon personnage principal et que Tom a beaucoup de choses à faire (huhu) mais la SALE reste importante ! Alors pour l'écharpe, elle est juste sortie de nul part xD ne vois pas le mal partout xD Donc j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai fait un groupe ^^ Puis, concernant ta review sur l'Interlude : OUI Rogue a un enfant. Pour moi, son obsession vis à vis de Lily dans le canon tient beaucoup au fait qu'elle soit morte et qu'il s'en sente en partie responsable. Ici ce n'est pas le cas, donc même s'il l'a aimée, rien ne l'empêchait de passer à autre chose au bout d'un moment. La mère est une totale OC et on n'en entendra probablement plus jamais parler xD J'ai tellement ris en voyant ton commentaire à propos de Reg xD ne t'inquiète pas, il ne voit pas Rogue de façon romantique, il le considère juste comme un ami et adore l'embêter ^^ Je suis contente pour Hagrid aussi. Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à réfléchir pour lui trouver un métier... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce simple paragraphe sur Peter... je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autre. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au sujet de la lycanthropie mais Remus est prof à Poudlard et donne des conférences donc, je pense qu'il est plutôt bien accepté. Olive est bien la fille qui harcelait Mimi ! bravo ! Et bien évidemment que Sirius avait le gilet, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié xD pour sa femme : tu verraaaaas ! La rumeur à propos de Peter et Rita est... une rumeur ! Saura-t-on un jour la vérité ? peut-être ^^

 **Miss MPREG** **:** Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que tu n'as pas loupé le chapitre précédent ! je suis contente que l'interlude t'ait plus ^^ Peter travaille au ministère en tant que régulateur des animagus. Le fils de Rogue est grand, brun, avec un visage plutôt fin. Il a le nez de sa mère et les yeux de son père. Sa mère est partie car Severus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était sorcier et quand leur fils a fait de la Magie pour la première fois, elle a eu peur.

 **Constancelcd** **:** Ne t'inquiète donc pas, les français seront mieux traités que dans les livres ^^

 **Ch0c0frog** **:** Ouf ! je suis contente que tu aies vu le chapitre ^^ Je pense que personne n'est ravi de voir Ombrage mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite aha ^^

 **Athenos27** **:** MERCI :D je suis très contente d'avoir pu t'émouvoir ^^ j'avais envie de montrer un peu la vie normale des gens, sans guerre et sans meurtres,même s'il ne font pas vraiment partie de cette histoire. Personnellement je m'admet pas l'Enfant Maudit dans mon canon xD c'était sympa è lire mais pour moi ça ne fait pas sens avec les 7 livres... donc je l'ai joyeusement ignoré ^^ encore merci,j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

Un immense merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à l'Interlude ! Un encore plus immense merci à Lealyn, qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record sous mon harcèlement incessant ^^

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour la question et la recommandation !**

* * *

La journée du trente-et-un octobre était attendue par tout Poudlard. Les décorations d'Halloween étaient toujours spectaculaires mais, cette année, elles étaient tout simplement grandioses. Des nuages de chauve-souris tournoyaient sous le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, des citrouilles gigantesques, dans lesquelles on aurait facilement pu s'asseoir à deux, éclairaient la pièce et des squelettes cliquetaient en rythme sur les murs. Cependant, les élèves y prêtaient peu d'attention, focalisés sur la coupe de feu. Le festin leur parut plus long que d'habitude et, cette fois-ci, Tom se contenta prudemment des plats qu'il connaissait déjà. Il avait passé la moitié du repas à ignorer royalement Malfoy et ses discours sur la pureté du sang, l'autre moitié ayant été accaparée par quelques élèves de Durmstrang désireux d'en apprendre plus sur leur lieu d'accueil que ce que les livres voulaient bien en dire. Finalement, les derniers desserts disparurent enfin et lorsque le directeur se leva, le silence se fit instantanément.

« Mes chers amis… il est l'heure, déclara Dumbledore avec gravité. Lorsque les champions seront désignés, je leur demanderai de se lever et de se regrouper dans la pièce voisine.

La tension était palpable, tous les regards tournés vers la vieille coupe en bois qui rayonnait de ses flammes bleues. Soudain, le feu vira au rouge écarlate et un morceau de parchemin fut jeté dans les airs.

« Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça le directeur, est Viktor Krum !

L'ovation qui retentit dans la Grande Salle n'était pas le fait des condisciples du jeune homme, majoritairement déçus même s'ils applaudissaient poliment. En revanche, les élèves de Poudlard étaient ravis d'avoir l'occasion de voir le célèbre joueur de Quidditch en action. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle désignée pour l'accueillir d'un pas gauche. Lorsque les flammes rougirent à nouveau, le silence s'établit.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons est une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds argentés se leva gracieusement et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle sous les applaudissements. Tom fronça les sourcils en la voyant passer sans être capable d'en détacher son regard. Pouvait-elle être en partie Vélane ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne. Il demanderait à Hermione… non, il ferait une recherche à la bibliothèque. Sans lui dire, ce qui valait probablement mieux pour lui. Le préfet secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et referma la mâchoire de Theo avant de se reconcentrer sur la coupe de feu, qui venait de projeter le troisième morceau de parchemin.

« Le champion de Poudlard… est Cédric Diggory !

La table des Poufsouffle se leva unanimement pour acclamer leur champion. Il était rare que leur Maison soit mise sur le devant de la scène et ils comptaient visiblement célébrer cet événement comme il se devait. Dumbledore les laissa se déchaîner un moment avec un sourire indulgent, puis leva la main pour faire taire les acclamations venant de la table jaune et noire.

« Maintenant que nos Champions sont désignés, dit-il avec un sourire qui exprimait sa bonne humeur, voici quelques informations. La première tâche aura lieu le vingt-quatre novembre à onze heures. Je vous encourage tous à soutenir nos champions et à ne pas hésiter à les aider si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Je vous rappelle que ce Tournoi est une compétition _amicale_. Par conséquent, je ne tolèrerai aucun sabotage ou comportement malvenu envers nos invités. Par ailleurs, l'une des grandes traditions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est le Bal de Noël. Nous avons décidé de conserver cet événement, auquel pourront participer librement tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Pour les plus jeunes, il faudra être accompagné d'un élève d'une année supérieure. La tenue de soirée est obligatoire et des cours de danse seront proposés à l'issu de la Première Tâche. Plus d'informations vous seront données en temps voulu.

Et maintenant, il se fait tard : au lit !

 **oOo**

L'annonce d'un bal de Noël accaparait presque plus les élèves que l'arrivée de la première tâche. Dans un bel ensemble, tous ceux qui comptaient rester pour les vacances étaient allés consulter les dates des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux petits magasins de prêt-à-porter du village se verraient dévalisés sous peu. Tom trouvait particulièrement épuisant et agaçant de voir des groupes entiers de filles glousser sur son passage et lorsque Ginny et Hermione lui avaient patiemment expliqué qu'avoir un beau visage provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction chez les adolescentes, il s'était soudainement tourné vers Theo pour lui demander de l'accompagner en tant que couple gay. Après un bref silence éberlué, ce dernier avait éclaté de rire et refusé tout net, laissant le préfet à son triste sort avec une gentille tape sur l'épaule. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas prévu d'inviter qui que ce soit, allant au bal plus par résignation que par envie -il passait toutes ses vacances au Château, peu importait les péripéties du monde sorcier. Il était plus intéressé par les épreuves que les champions devaient affronter et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la première tâche.

 **oOo**

Le matin du vingt-quatre novembre, l'excitation était tellement palpable que Tom ressentit le besoin de faire craquer sa nuque pour évacuer la tension qu'il sentait peser sur la Grande Salle. Il avait croisé Cédric dans le hall et celui-ci n'avait pas pu émettre autre chose qu'un borborygme étrange en guise de bonjour, le visage gris et les traits tendus. À la table de Serdaigle, Fleur Delacour observait son assiette comme si elle allait lui révéler les plus grands secrets de l'univers et, chez les Serpentard, Krum faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts en regardant le plafond. Tom était plutôt content de n'être qu'un spectateur, et encore plus de ne pas avoir à stresser pour un ami proche ou un membre de sa famille. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur le contenu de l'épreuve lorsque les trois champions furent appelés. À dix heures, la totalité des élèves de Poudlard, accompagnés du corps enseignant et même de quelques fantômes, se rendit jusqu'aux gradins installés pour l'occasion dans le parc. Tom, Ginny, Hermione et Theodore s'installèrent ensemble et Hermione envoya discrètement un sortilège de _Jambencoton_ à Malfoy lorsqu'il passa derrière eux en critiquant tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils vont devoir faire, marmonna Ginny en étudiant l'arène sous leurs yeux. On dirait un nid, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Theo acquiesça en regardant un groupe de quatre hommes déposer quelque chose contenu dans une couverture.

« Des œufs, murmura-t-il.

« Je ne le sens pas, déclara Hermione en triturant le bord de sa cape avec angoisse.

Ils se turent en voyant Ludo Verpey se lever et se jeter un sortilège de _sonorus_.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous ! Je suis ravi d'ouvrir officiellement la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Comme vous le voyez, les soigneurs viennent de déposer des œufs dans l'arène. Au milieu se trouve un œuf d'or, et la tâche du champion sera de le récupérer intact ! Quant à la créature qui gardera ce trésor, il s'agit… d'un dragon !

Hermione hoqueta et Tom écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Les points seront accordés par notre jury en fonction de la prestation de chaque champion : rapidité, audace, technique, créativité… Bien entendu, une équipe de soigneurs se tient prête à intervenir à tout moment et deux médicomages de Sainte Mangouste sont également présents. Je vous demande maintenant d'accueillir notre premier champion : CEDRIC DIGGORY !

La foule explosa en ovation, à la fois enthousiaste et terrifiée. La dragonne arborait une jolie couleur verte, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il y avait de positif à son sujet. Le jeune Poufsouffle ne perdit néanmoins pas ses moyens et transforma un gros rocher en chien pour détourner l'attention du reptile. L'astuce ne fonctionna qu'en partie et le préfet s'en sortit sorti avec une brûlure au visage, mais l'œuf d'or en main. Il fut rapidement pris en charge et revint prendre connaissance de ses notes, une pâte orange lui recouvrant la moitié du visage. Les juges agitèrent leur baguette et de grands chiffres apparurent dans les airs.

Monsieur Croupton : 7

Monsieur Verpey : 9

Madame Ombrage : 6

Monsieur Black : 7

Madame Londubat : 8

Une fois les applaudissements apaisés, les soigneurs emmenèrent la dragonne et en installèrent une nouvelle. Le même schéma se reproduisit pour Viktor Krum, qui passait en deuxième. Cependant, ce dernier rata son sort de conjonctivite et la dragonne brisa certains œufs sous le coup de la douleur. Tom vit distinctement les soigneurs pâlir et certains membres du jury pincer les lèvres. Le jeune homme écopa d'une longue éraflure sur le bras et revint pour ses notes avec un bandage étonnamment bleu vif.

Monsieur Croupton : 4

Monsieur Verpey : 6

Madame Ombrage : 8

Monsieur Black : 3

Madame Londubat : 5

De nouveau, les soigneurs emmenèrent la dragonne et ce qui restait de ses œufs, puis la troisième fut installée. Fleur Delacour avait l'air sur le point de vomir lorsqu'elle apparut dans l'arène, mais elle réussit tout de même son sortilège, consistant apparemment à endormir l'énorme bête, ce qui aurait pu très bien réussir si les dragons ne ronflaient pas. La jeune femme en fut quitte pour une belle frayeur et une démonstration de sa parfaite maitrise du sortilège _aguamenti_. C'était la seule des trois champions à ne pas avoir été blessée pendant l'épreuves et les notes des juges s'en ressentirent.

Monsieur Croupton : 8

Monsieur Verpey : 10

Madame Ombrage : 5

Monsieur Black : 8

Madame Londubat : 8

« Et voilà, la première tâche est terminée ! Voici le classement actuel de nos champions : en première place, avec un total de trente-neuf points, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour ! En deuxième place, avec trente-sept point, Monsieur Cédric Diggory ! Et enfin en troisième place avec vingt-six points, Monsieur Viktor Krum ! Félicitations !

 **oOo**

« Thomas Weasley. Heureux de te revoir.

Tom se retourna brusquement. Regulus Black se tenait, adossé au mur à côté de la salle des professeurs.

« Monsieur Black. Comment avez-vous trouvé la première tâche ?

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux gris de l'homme.

« Intéressante, bien que peu innovante. Je suis un peu déçu.

Tom haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Pourtant, vos notes n'étaient pas mauvaises. Sauf pour Krum.

« Viktor Krum. Une preuve vivante que la célébrité ne fait pas tout, comme dirait l'un de mes amis. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre sort, mais il a opté pour la solution agressive. À ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça dit de lui ?

L'adolescent prit le temps de réfléchir avant de formuler sa réponse. Il avait la sensation de passer un test sans avoir eu le moyen de s'y préparer.

« Son premier réflexe est d'attaquer. Il a identifié le dragon comme un ennemi… pas comme un danger.

Black eut un sourire approbateur.

« Exactement.

« Mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles.

« Les circonstances d'un combat sont toujours exceptionnelles. Comme tu l'as dit, il a identifié la dragonne comme un ennemi et pas seulement comme une menace, et il l'a attaquée. En conséquence, il a été blessé, elle aussi et une partie de ses œufs ont été détruits. Or, il aurait pu éviter ça, les deux autres l'ont prouvé.

« Qu'avez-vous sanctionné, exactement ? demanda le Serpentard d'un air curieux.

« J'ai _récompensé_ la finesse contre la force brute. Les sorciers se croient tout-puissants, Thomas Weasley. Je suis passé par là. Mais la magie ne fait pas tout. Il y a des maladies que nous ne pouvons pas guérir, des choses que l'on ne peut pas réparer, ou construire. La puissance est une bonne chose seulement si elle est associée à l'intelligence. Garde ça en tête, surtout si tu comptes toujours te lancer en politique.

Tom se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme s'intéressait à lui, mais leur discussion avait été intéressante et il espéra qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

* * *

 **Et voilà :)**

Merci pour votre lecture !

 **La Question :** Pourquoi, à votre avis, Regulus s'intéresse-t-il à Tom ?

 **La Recommandation :** _Le noël des Potter_ , par Constancelcd. C'est drôle, vous ne regretterez pas !


	18. Chapter 16

**Bonjouuur bonjour :D**

Je suis teeellement contente de vous poster ce chapitre ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire ^^ un immense MERCI à Lealyn, qui m'a corrigé ça en deux temps trois mouvements, elle est top :)

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me retrouver (et vous retrouver entre vous) sur le groupe Facebook ' _Lily Jem Auteur_ ' , je me fais martyriser par mes lectrices, on rigole bien !

A la question 'Pourquoi Regulus s'intéresse-t-il à Tom ?', j'ai eu des réponses variées et parfois inattendues ^^ quelques indices supplémentaires dans ce chapitre !

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à Constancelcd, j'espère que tu vas rire en me lisant !

 **Et sans plus attendre, les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Constancelcd** **:** être intelligent et brun ne suffit pas ^^ bien que. Ça joue.

 **Miss MPREG** **:** J'avais mentionné l'âge des participants dans un des chapitres précédant donc j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas remis ici ^^ sans Voldy,pas de raison d'avoir un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à quatre! Donc ils sont bien trois, en revanche j'ai prévu d'autres changements par la suite :) Oui,j'ai besoin d'Ombrage pour la suite, désolée ! En fait,elle a donné une mauvaise note à Fleur car elle est en partie Vélane et qu'Ombrage déteste les hybrides. Au contraire, elle a donné une bonne note a Krum pour la destruction des œufs. Oui,merci pour ton idée ^^ non les deux prochaines tâches ne seront pas les même que dans le livre. Petite surprise ! Et pour Reg',non il n'est pas vieux xD mais c'est vrai qu'il voit en Tom une potentielle future recrue ^^

 **Yuedra** **:** Alors en vrai j'essaie de ne changer que ce qui doit changer et déjà c'est chaud patate xD Oui personne n'aime Ombrage mais je suis désolée j'en ai besoin pour plus tard ^^' Et je ne dirai rien, tu devines toute l'intrigue à chaque fois xD Une partie des réponses du bal se trouvent dans ce chapitre,je te laisse découvrir et analyser,j'ai tellement hâte de savoir ce que tu vas me dire :D Aloors concernant Reg,tu n'as pas tort, c'est lié à son travail ^^ encore plus d'indice ! Merci pour ta review toujours super longue :D

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

La première tâche étant passée, il ne restait plus aux élèves que la préoccupation du bal de Noël. Au plus grand amusement de ses amis, Tom en était totalement exaspéré. Voir des troupeaux entiers d'adolescentes, toutes plus survoltées les unes que les autres, piailler sur qui qui avait invité qui en rougissant et en gloussant était trop pour le préfet. Il avait tenté de se plaindre à Hermione, mais celle-ci était déjà particulièrement agacée par le fan de club de Viktor Krum qui envahissait la bibliothèque de la manière la moins discrète possible et l'avait donc envoyé voir ailleurs si elle y était. Theo se contentait d'arborer un sourire amusé, quant à Ginny, sa seule réaction avait été de lui dire de se trouver une cavalière et de lui ficher la paix, elle était occupée à rassembler le courage nécessaire pour demander au garçon qui l'intéressait de bien vouloir l'emmener. Le Serpentard avait haussé les épaules d'un air résigné.

 **oOo**

« Potter !

Le jeune homme interpellé se retourna, avisant son interlocuteur avec curiosité. Il n'y avait aucune animosité entre les Weasley et lui, au contraire, pourtant le ton était clairement agressif.

« Weasley ?

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'une baguette parfaitement entretenue apparut sous son nez.

« Quelque chose à dire à propos de Ginny ?

« Quoi ? Non… oh ! oh, non. Elle l'a mal pris, c'est ça ? Je te jure que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, Weasley.

Tom baissa sa baguette. Potter paraissait réellement désolé.

« Comment voulais-tu qu'elle le prenne ?

Le jeune Gryffondor se passa une main sur la nuque, l'air visiblement embarrassé. Il fit signe à Tom de le suivre un peu plus loin.

« Écoute, je lui ai déjà dit mais… j'ai déjà une cavalière, je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond… si j'avais su…

« Si tu avais su, quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invitée, alors ?

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle dirait oui, marmonna Potter, plus rouge que sa cravate.

Tom resta un instant éberlué.

« Tu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre d'autre ? Elle devient de la même couleur que votre emblème chaque fois que tu lui parles ! Tout le monde a compris, Potter !

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard penaud avant de hausser les épaules. Le Serpentard ne put que marmonner vaguement quelque chose qui aurait pu être 'crétin' avant de tourner les talons, toujours énervé. A présent, il avait une petite sœur dépressive, et toujours pas de cavalière.

 **oOo**

Dix jours avant la date fatidique, la situation n'avait pas évolué -si ce n'était que les adolescentes paraissaient de plus en plus désespérées. Réunis à une table au fin fond de la bibliothèque, le quatuor travaillait plus ou moins en silence lorsque Theo ferma son livre dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Bon, ça suffit, je ne supporte plus vos têtes d'inferis. Ginny, toujours pas de cavalier ?

La plus jeune secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Très bien, reprit Theo, tu vas y aller avec moi. Pas d'objection, c'est mieux que d'y aller avec ton frère et tu sais que je ne risque pas de me faire des idées. Problème suivant. Tom.

Le préfet releva la tête trop rapidement à l'entente de son nom. Il était content que Theo ait décidé d'accompagner Ginny, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être considéré comme un problème à résoudre.

« Quoi, moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Rien, justement. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au bal avec Hermione ?

« Ne me mêle pas à ça, marmonna la concernée, j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Le silence qui suivit sa réponse fut tel que la jeune femme releva brusquement la tête pour vérifier que ses amis étaient toujours là.

« Pardon ? demanda Theo d'une voix glaciale.

« Euh, oui. On m'a demandé et j'ai accepté.

« Qui ? Quand ? Comment a-t-on pu rater ça ?

« Vous verrez bien, Gin. Et inutile de me harceler !

Tom, Ginny et Theo regardèrent leur amie réunir ses affaires et quitter la pièce, la tête haute. La cadette des Weasley échangea un regard perplexe avec son récent cavalier tandis que son frère enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras en poussant un grognement, abandonnant toute velléité de finir ses devoirs.

 **oOo**

Au grand soulagement d'une bonne partie des habitants du château, les vacances de Noël finirent par arriver et, avec elles, le jour de célébration. Le matin apporta la traditionnelle pile de cadeaux et toute la fratrie Weasley arbora de magnifiques pulls bariolés tricotés à la main. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves s'égaillèrent dans le parc pour profiter de la neige tombée sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours. Les batailles firent rage, Maison contre Maison ou par plus petits groupes. Les jumeaux reçurent une retenue pour avoir patiné sur le lac à moitié gelé. Ginny s'acharna sur une pauvre Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que cette dernière rentre au château, complètement trempée, et se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules au regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé que Potter lui lança. Tom aussi se réfugia entre les murs protecteurs de Poudlard. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ensorceler des boules de neige, ni à se préparer pour un bal qui ne l'intéressait pas et si tout le monde pouvait cesser de lui adresser la parole, ce serait parfait. Hermione et Theo avaient déjà exaucé son vœu après qu'il les ait envoyés sèchement voir ailleurs s'il y était. Le préfet s'était installé à la table qu'il préférait à la bibliothèque avec l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait reçus pour Noël avant de changer d'avis et de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs. Un coup sec sur la porte fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

« Bonjour, professeur Flitwick. J'aurais voulu savoir où je pouvais trouver monsieur Black ?

Le petit professeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Tom entendit une chaise racler sur le sol, un choc suivit d'un juron étouffé avant que la tête de Regulus Black n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Moi ?

« Regulus, vous devriez faire attention. Les tables sont particulièrement solides, ici.

L'homme eut un éclat de rire à l'attention de son ancien professeur.

« Et particulièrement agressives envers moi, hélas ! Merci monsieur, je prends le relais.

La porte se referma et Black fit signe au préfet de le suivre dans les couloirs.

« Alors, pourquoi me cherchais-tu, Thomas Weasley ?

« Premièrement, pour que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler par mon nom complet à chaque fois.

« C'est pour ne pas l'oublier, répondit l'adulte avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tom se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Leurs pas les avaient menés dans un couloir aux hautes arches laissant passer des flots de lumière et Regulus s'assit sans façon sur le sol de pierre, invitant le jeune Serpentard à en faire de même.

« Je t'écoute, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

L'étudiant lui tendit le livre qu'il avait reçu le matin même et dont il avait déjà dévoré une bonne partie.

« Est-ce que c'est un sujet sur lequel vous travaillez ?

« _La Matérialité de la Magie_ … intéressant. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'en parler, cependant, ça ne relève pas de mon domaine propre. Tu devrais essayer de contacter Lily Potter.

« Quel est votre domaine, alors ?

Le Langue-de-Plomb sourit.

« As-tu reconsidéré l'idée de venir travailler au département des Mystères ?

« De quand date votre habitude de répondre à des questions par d'autres questions ?

Black retint visiblement un rire et capitula d'un geste de la main.

« Le principe de travailler au département des Mystères est, justement, le mystère. Je ne peux pas te dire sur quoi je travaille actuellement… en dehors du Tournoi, s'entend. C'est une pause bienvenue. Savais-tu que tous les membres du département sont tenus de voir un psychomage au moins une fois par mois ?

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce nécessaire ?

« A cause de la folie. Si tu demandes aux gens qui interagissent avec nous de nous décrire, le qualificatif qui reviendra le plus souvent sera ' _extraverti_ '. Nous voyons des choses, Thomas Weasley. Nous entendons des choses. Et nous avons le devoir de choisir ce que le reste du monde peut voir ou entendre. Même le ministre ne sait pas ce que nous faisons, car il pourrait vouloir nous utiliser dans son propre intérêt. Nous ne pouvons pas parler de notre travail, pas même à notre famille, mais en même temps, nous en savons plus sur le monde que n'importe qui.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes célibataire ? demanda Tom et au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il se rendit compte de la portée de la question.

« Non. Et maintenant, il est temps d'aller te préparer pour le bal, Thomas Weasley. Nous nous verrons dans la Grande Salle.

 **oOo**

Le hall se remplissait lentement. Les visages des élèves reflétaient plusieurs degrés d'excitation, l'attente augmentant la curiosité. Les couples de différentes Maisons se retrouvaient, chacun paradant dans sa plus belle tenue. Tom se tenait droit dans une robe vert émeraude, accompagné de Theo qui avait opté pour la simplicité du noir. Ginny, sur les conseils d'Hermione, portait une robe d'or pâle qui descendait souplement jusqu'à ses escarpins noirs. Tous ses frères l'avaient complimentée et elle avait avoué à demi-mot que le but était de faire regretter son indécision à un certain attrapeur. Tom appréciait ce côté Serpentard de sa petite sœur et il espérait sincèrement que le plan marcherait.

« Les champions, par ici s'il vous plait !

Le trio regarda les trois champions s'avancer, accompagnés de leur cavalières et cavaliers. Cédric donnait son bras à une jeune Serdaigle moulée dans une robe de style asiatique. Derrière le couple venait Fleur Delacour, dans une magnifique robe argentée, au bras d'un Roger Davis qui ne paraissait pas croire en sa chance. Tom poussa un grognement dégoûté et tourna son regard vers Krum et…

« Hermione ?!

Ginny et Theo tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune femme qui accompagnait le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, souriant nerveusement. C'était sans nul doute Hermione, bien que le changement fût saisissant. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus du tout broussailleux mais élégamment bouclés et remontés en un chignon simple. Sa robe bleue descendait en vagues vaporeuses jusqu'au sol et même son maintien était différent, probablement à cause de l'absence de son sac et de tous les livres qui ne semblaient jamais pouvoir y entrer. Elle était resplendissante.

« Tom, murmura Theo en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Hm ?

« Ferme la bouche.

Ginny fut secouée d'un violent fou-rire et tenta vaguement de se calmer devant le regard furieux de son frère.

 **oOo**

La première valse lancée par les champions et leurs partenaires, le reste des étudiants, ainsi que le corps enseignant et les invités ministériels, les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Theo bénissait les cours de danse qui avaient été proposés par l'école et qui permettait à la foule de ne pas trop entrer en collision tout en tourbillonnant plus ou moins gracieusement. Dans ses bras, Ginny avait pris le parti de s'amuser et y réussissait plutôt bien. Le jeune Serpentard avait capté l'expression désolée de Potter et lui avait lancé un regard victorieux. C'était mesquin, mais parfois les petites vengeances étaient douces. Et il lui fallait bien ce genre de chose pour survivre à l'aura dépressive de Tom depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait bien essayé de lui tenir compagnie, mais seuls des grognements lui avaient répondu et il avait finalement laissé tomber. Quand le préfet avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, à part peut-être une réunion de Weasley armés de chocolat chaud et il n'avait pas cela sous la main.

Il salua Hermione d'un sourire en passant à côté d'elle et vit Ginny lui adresser un clin d'œil complice. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore dansaient ensemble, Lupin semblait en grande discussion avec certains élèves de Durmstrang, un peu éloignés de la piste. Dolores Ombrage, la membre du jury la moins aimée, était assise un peu à l'écart et observait tout le monde d'un air réprobateur. Non loin, Croupton se tenait seul également, une coupe à la main et raide comme la justice. Il ne semblait pas s'amuser beaucoup. Au bout de plusieurs danses, Theo ramena sa cavalière sur le bord de la piste pour souffler un peu. Il eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter que Potter apparut comme par magie pour inviter Ginny à danser, tout en s'excusant d'avance de ses piètres performances. Le Serpentard lui fit signe d'y aller avec un petit sourire et se mit en quête de son ami, pour voir si l'humeur de ce dernier avait consentie à évoluer. Et ce devait être le cas puisqu'il l'aperçut en pleine discussion avec Regulus Black. Si Tom gardait un visage plutôt neutre, l'autre homme semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà :D**

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire ^^ J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis !

 **La Question :** Tom et Regulus vont-ils danser ensemble ? Nooonnn je rigole xD la vraie question est : que sera la deuxième tâche, à votre avis ? indice : il n'y aura pas de lac !

 **La Recommandation :** _Pour un Ruban Vert_ , de Lily M. Albertine . Honnêtement cette histoire gagne à être connue ! le début est un peu chaotique mais elle est vraiment prenante. C'est un Regulus / OC et je sais que Reg est notre chouchou à tous :p


	19. Chapter 17

Bonjour bonjour !

Ouiii vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout pas frais car il est prêt depuis au moins quatre jours mais que j'avais oublié de le poster. Et oui, j'ai honte. N'appuyez pas dessus.

Ne frétillez pas de joie devant le nombre de mots, c'est la réponse à Yuedra qui est méga longue... Et vous apprendrez certainement pas mal de choses en la lisant.

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Constancelcd** : J'ai mourut de rire en imaginant Tom et Reg faire un boogie-woogie ^^ peut-être que j'écrirais un bonus là-dessus quand l'histoire sera terminée... Nous verrons. Et oui ! Tom boude, mais au moins il n'a pas pourri la soirée des autres. C'est quand même à mettre à son crédit.

 **Yuedra** : Salut ! *fait craquer ses doigts* alors... Oui Tom et Ron se ressemblent mais il ne faut pas oublier que même s'ils ne sont pas liés par le sang, comme tu dis, ils ont grandis dans la même famille. Aahahaha tu ne laisses RIEN passer xD Oui, Reg est célibataire, non, je n'ai rien infirmé sur sa potentielle homosexualité parce que, pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment ce serait vu chez les sorciers, mais ça pourrait justifier le célibat ou le fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler. Je te laisse te faire tes idées et me les raconter :) Alors pour la matérialité de la magie, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître j'ai vraiment réfléchi à la question et même noté des idées xD et c'était avant de commencer cette histoire. Je le développerai plus tard, mais pas trop car je ne veux pas ennuyer les gens et ce n'est pas le sujet... Pour le bal : j'ai prévu des couples mais je ne peux pas en parler maintenant :p je peux te dire que pour Harry et Ginny, oui, je pense qu'ils resteront ensemble,mais ils ne m'ont pas tellement demandé mon avis -_- Le coup du psy une fois par mois, c'est le minimum obligatoire. S'ils en ressentent le besoin, ils peuvent bien sûr y aller plus souvent ! Effectivement, les flux de magie n'ignorent rien du voyage de Tom mais cette fois tu tombes à côté, pas de prophétie dans cette histoire ^^ (mais je viens quand même de te donner un bon indice, et d'autres se trouvent dans ce chapitre... à la fin). Et pour finir, la deuxième tâche se trouve dans ce chapitre, mais je ne me suis pas attardée sur l'oeuf puisque aucun champion n'est un personnage principal ! et que ça m'arrangeait pas, aussi, soyons honnête. J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review :D

 **Lealyn** : Yo mon aubergine étoilée ! j'ai oublié ta théorie sur Reg... Ok ils ont pas dansé ensemble,mais ils auraient pu. Comme j'ai dit à Constance, peut-être que je ferai un bonus là-dessus. J'espère que la tâche t'as plu !

 **Miss MPREG** : J'aime bien aussi quand Hermione fait un effort sur l'apparence et visiblement ça se retrouve dans mes fics aha ^^ J'ai franchement hésité à ce que Tom mette une droite à Harry mais il aurait été mis en retenue et je n'allais pas le priver de bal de Noël ! Bon pour la danse... peut-être un bonus ^^ Merci :D

 **Ch0c0frog** : Ah ! comment pensais-tu que ça allait évoluer ? tout est encore possible, j'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire ! Ouiiiiiii effectivement, tu as raison à propos de Regulus :) bravo à toi !

 **Athenos27** : Merci ! je m'amuse beaucoup (trop) avec Regulus et Tom. Tous les doutes sont bons à prendre, tu es sur la bonne voie ;)

MERCI à Lealyn qui corrige cette histoire et qui pleure des larmes de sang (sincèrement, je suis désolée, je vais aller réviser mon passé simple). Merci aussi à Constancelcd pour ses encouragements et ses idées.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans l'ensemble, le bal de Noël s'était bien déroulé et la totalité des élèves pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur la deuxième tâche. Ou plutôt ils pouvaient produire diverses spéculations sur le contenu de l'épreuve en mangeant des scones pendant que les champions, eux, éprouvaient un stress grandissant. Pendant ce temps, Tom affrontait un planning de révision plus qu'intense en vue des BUSE qu'il passerait en juin. Sans plan de carrière réellement décidé en tête, il préférait mettre un maximum de chance de son côté, et cela signifiait valider le plus de matières possible. Il avait toujours la possibilité de se lancer en politique, mais la réflexion de Regulus Black au sujet du département des Mystères l'avait plus interpelé qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait aucune idée des compétences nécessaires pour devenir langue-de-plomb et l'homme n'avait pas été très explicite sur son métier, en dehors d'une subtile et rassurante référence à leur folie.

L'excitation au sujet de la deuxième tâche réussit presque à éclipser la saint Valentin mais, malheureusement pour certains, pas suffisamment. Tom gardait toujours en tête sa troisième année, lorsque le professeur Lockhart avait remplacé leur enseignant en défense, et ce n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir. Sans parler de la décoration qui lui donnait encore des hauts-le-cœur rétrospectifs, l'ambiance générale avait été tellement… survoltée. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Heureusement, la seule personne de leur groupe d'amis susceptible d'avoir quelque chose à dire à ce sujet était Ginny et elle avait mystérieusement disparue. Bien que Tom soupçonne fortement sa disparition d'être en lien avec un certain Gryffondor aux yeux verts, il n'avait pas de preuves et n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir. En fait, il était même plutôt certain de ne rien vouloir savoir du tout.

 **oOo**

Le vingt-quatre février arriva beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus. La deuxième tâche commencerait quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves observait d'un air curieux l'arène en contrebas. C'était visiblement la même que pour les dragons mais tous les rochers avaient été retirés, offrant un terrain plat sur lequel étaient posées quelques blocs de bois. Aucune créature ne semblait impliquée cette fois-ci, seulement les champions et leur baguette.

Lorsque Verpey arriva pour commenter, le silence se fit presque immédiatement. L'excitation était quasiment palpable, il ne manquait que les vendeurs de souvenirs pour que l'ambiance ressemble à celle de la coupe du monde.

« Et c'est parti pour la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Un petit rappel du classement actuel : en troisième position, Monsieur Viktor Krum de l'école Durmstrang, avec vingt-six points ! En deuxième place, Monsieur Cédric Diggory de l'école Poudlard, avec trente-sept points ! Et enfin, en tête du classement avec trente-neuf points, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour de l'institut de Beauxbâtons !

Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans l'air frais du matin.

« Cette épreuve sera totalement différente de la première et, encore une fois, les champions ont tiré leur ordre de passage au sort. Nous accueillons donc en premier… Monsieur Viktor Krum !

Les cris d'encouragement furent tellement puissants que les oiseaux de la Forêt Interdite s'envolèrent, effrayés. Tom avait vraiment hâte de voir en quoi consistait l'épreuve du jour et comment les champions allaient s'en sortir. Krum avança jusqu'à se placer au milieu de l'arène, puis sortit sa baguette et attendit. Le silence se fit peu à peu, presque pesant. Soudain, une silhouette jaillit dans le dos du champion, baguette brandie et visiblement prête à jeter un sort, mais Krum réagit rapidement et l'élimina d'un _expelliarmus_. Quelques exclamations surprises se firent entendre parmi les spectateurs mais le silence revint rapidement, tendu.

Viktor Krum s'en sortit parfaitement bien, éliminant ses opposants un à un sans faiblir, jusqu'à ce que l'une des silhouettes affiche un visage étonnamment réaliste. Il hésita, et la silhouette qui émergea à sa gauche eut le temps de le toucher d'un sort. Tom, Hermione, Theo et Ginny sifflèrent d'admiration devant l'ingéniosité de l'épreuve. Il ne suffisait pas de tirer rapidement et d'esquiver correctement, il fallait en plus prendre le temps d'analyser si l'adversaire en était réellement un. Du point de vue des adolescents, le champion de Durmstrang fit un très bon travail jusqu'à un _stupefix_ qu'il ne vit pas arriver dans son dos. Il avait tenu vingt minutes et c'était visiblement plus que ce à quoi le jury s'était attendu. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau conscient, les juges affichèrent leurs notes.

Monsieur Croupton : 8

Monsieur Verpey : 9

Madame Ombrage : 8

Monsieur Black : 9

Madame Londubat : 8

Quelques personnes vinrent réarranger l'arène, aplanissant le terrain et remettant les obstacles de bois en état. Fleur s'avança, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette, le visage fermé. La première silhouette apparut et le public retint son souffle. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille blonde d'environ huit ans. La jeune femme se retourna, tendit sa baguette mais ne lança aucun sort, apparemment déstabilisée par l'apparence de son adversaire. Elle prononça quelques mots que personne n'entendit et Hermione ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'une silhouette noire surgit soudainement sur la droite de la championne, prête à attaquer. Ce fut sans doute ce cri qui sauva la sorcière. Elle esquiva avec grâce, répliqua, et ne se laissa plus déstabiliser jusqu'à la fin. Les juges, une fois encore, rendirent des notes extrêmement positives.

Monsieur Croupton : 8

Monsieur Verpey : 8

Madame Ombrage : 7

Monsieur Black : 9

Madame Londubat : 8

Il ne restait plus que le champion de Poudlard et maintenant que chacun savait à quoi s'attendre, les murmures bruissaient parmi les spectateurs. Les performances avaient été vraiment bonnes et Poudlard avait intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur. Ce que fit Cédric, sans aucun doute. Il esquiva, répliqua, et dans l'ensemble parut beaucoup plus mobile que ses concurrents, même s'il fut également plus blessé. Le _stupefix_ ne le cueillit pas de manière imprévue, c'était visiblement un choix tactique et Tom aperçut les juges hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Il croisa les doigts sous sa cape et le jury rendit son verdict.

Monsieur Croupton : 8

Monsieur Verpey : 8

Madame Ombrage : 9

Monsieur Black : 9

Madame Londubat : 8

Verpey reprit le devant de la scène avec un air absolument extatique sur le visage.

« Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, on peut dire que nous avons eu du spectacle ! Les résultats pour cette épreuve sont les suivants : en premier, avec quarante-deux points chacun, Monsieur Viktor Krum et Monsieur Cédric Diggory sont ex-aequo ! En troisième place, avec quarante points, Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour ! Le match est serré, très serré ! Pour ce qui est du classement général, cela nous donne en première place, ex aequo, Monsieur Diggory et Mademoiselle Delacour avec soixante-dix-neuf points ! Et en deuxième place Monsieur Viktor Krum avec soixante-huit points !

La troisième tâche sera donc décisive ! Elle aura lieu le vingt-quatre juin, ici même en fin d'après-midi ! Merci à tous d'avoir assisté à cette épreuve et bonne chance à nos trois champions pour la suivante !

Le flot des étudiants des trois écoles se déversa dans le parc, commentant les performances et les notes attribuées. Cette épreuve avait été très différente de la première et tout le monde attendait la troisième avec impatience en faisant de nombreuses suppositions. Le fait de garder le même lieu ne donnait pas vraiment d'indication et chacun appréciait le fait que, cette fois-ci, la vie des concurrents n'avait pas été en danger.

 **oOo**

Les mois suivants passèrent rapidement, sans que rien de notable n'intervienne dans la vie de l'école. Tom était plus que jamais concentré sur ses révisions, d'une part car il voulait se donner les meilleures chances pour son avenir, d'autre part car il se souvenait de la réaction de leur mère lorsque Fred et George avaient reçu leurs résultats et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait revivre ce moment. Il aimait sa mère, mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

Hermione et Theo étudiaient souvent avec lui dans la bibliothèque pendant que Ginny disparaissait sans dire où elle allait. Hermione refusait de donner l'information mais Tom n'était pas idiot, il avait vu sa sœur et son gryffon danser ensemble au bal de Noël et le terrain de Quidditch n'était pas _si_ attirant. Cependant, il ne disait rien, satisfait du sourire qui ornait le visage de sa petite sœur.

 **oOo**

Le préfet de Serpentard sortit de la salle d'examen en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, fatigué. La semaine était enfin terminée, il venait de rendre sa copie de runes et savait que les quatrième année avaient Histoire de la Magie, également leur dernière épreuve pour valider le passage en cinquième année. Il savait que Theo allait souffler d'agacement en écoutant Hermione refaire toutes les questions et s'inquiéter d'avoir eu tout faux alors qu'elle aurait probablement un Optimal dans toutes les matières, mais la dernière tâche du tournoi avait lieu de lendemain et il pensait pouvoir détourner la conversation grâce à cela. Et puisque l'épreuve était ouverte au public, toute la fratrie Weasley allait probablement débarquer, accompagnée des Prewett. C'était un peu étrange d'imaginer ses parents à Poudlard.

« Mademoiselle Granger !

Tom releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix, presque surpris que ce ne soit pas son nom qui ait été appelé. Hermione saluait Regulus Black avec un sourire, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà et Tom fronça les sourcils de confusion. À quel moment avaient-ils bien pu discuter ?

« Mademoiselle Granger, je suis ravi de vous voir ! Comment s'est passée l'épreuve ?

« Oh, pitié, marmonna Theo avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de répondre. Ne la lancez pas là-dessus…

Regulus laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« D'accord, d'accord, pas de commentaire sur les examens. J'espère que les résultats vous conviendront.

« Sans aucun doute, déclara Tom en se joignant au groupe. Monsieur Black.

Il salua l'homme d'une légère inclinaison de la tête et ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

« Thomas Weasley. Et tes examens à _toi_ , comment se sont-ils passés ?

« Bien, je pense. J'espérais parler d'autre chose, cependant.

« As-tu contacté Lily Potter ?

Hermione leur adressa un regard intéressé.

« Madame Potter ? Celle qui a écrit un article sur la composition moléculaire des sorts ?

« Oh ! Vous l'avez lu ? S'exclama Regulus, visiblement impressionné.

« Évidemment, sourit Tom. C'est Hermione qui m'a offert le livre que je vous ai montré.

Regulus afficha un air positivement ravi.

« Et une carrière de langue-de-plomb ne vous intéresse pas, mademoiselle Granger ?

« Ah, non, désolée. Je vise plutôt la régulation des créatures magiques.

Tom retint un ricanement en voyant Theo lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Tous deux avaient vaillamment supporté les discours de leur amie au sujet des elfes de maison, mais ils avaient atteint leur limite lorsqu'elle avait annoncé vouloir créer une association pour promouvoir leur liberté. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait particulièrement envie d'en entendre parler après une semaine entière d'examens. Regulus sembla le comprendre puisqu'il hocha la tête gentiment.

« Une noble cause, dit-il, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

Puis il se tourna vers Tom.

« Si jamais ton choix de carrière se porte sur mon département, n'hésite pas à me contacter.

Le Serpentard se contenta de marquer son assentiment d'un bref mouvement de tête et le langue-de-plomb les salua joyeusement en sortant du hall. Hermione regarda son ami, visiblement en pleine interrogation.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te tutoie ? finit-elle par demander, apparemment incapable de réfréner sa curiosité.

« Aucune idée, répondit Tom en haussant les épaules. Il l'a toujours fait.

Les trois amis sortirent dans le parc pour profiter du soleil avant le dîner, échangeant sur l'étrangeté de certaines personnes et de certains corps de métiers.

* * *

 **TADAM**

ça vous a plu ?

 **La Question :** Dans quel fandom lisez-vous, en dehors de HP ?

 **La Recommandation :** on va sortir de HP cette fois et je vous recommande _Anthos_ , de **sunflowill**. Une fic dans l'univers de Sherlock (la série) mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait nécessairement besoin de connaître pour apprécier. C'est drôle, piquant et bien écrit, aventure, émotions, tout ça. Foncez :)


End file.
